Hero Academia: Enter the Spider-Season 1
by Masterob
Summary: A retelling of My Hero Academia's First Season, but with Elements of Marvel, DC Comics and MLP in the background. Join Izuku as he makes his way through UA High alongside the daughter of Spider-Man, Mayday Parker. The story of how these two became the finest heroes in the world.
1. Origins: Izuku Midoriya-Mayday Parker

The planet Earth, a world populated by a race known as human beings. For the longest time they've been an average race, or so many people believed. Throughout it's time there had been stories of some humans possessing supernatural abilities, but those had been brushed aside, no one taking it all that seriously. But the world finally started to realize the moment that baby in Hong Kong started shining bright like a Christmas Tree. That was the first sign of the domination of a human's Individuality, also known as 'Quirks'.

Over time quirks continued to manifest, people all over the world showing different and unique abilities. Some who could breathe fire, some who can create ice from their finger tips, or lasers from their eyes.

By a certain point, Quirks took up at least Eighty Percent of the planet's population, while many used these quirks for normal use, some used them for more selfish reasons, thus leading to a spread of villains. But from those villains, came great people who would step in and use their quirks save others, those people would become Superheroes.

Throughout time, there have been many great Superheroes that have come and gone, however a select few heroes would change the world, truly for the better. To get to that journey, one must start from the beginning, the origins of that great hero, a boy by the name of Izuku Midorya.

"Stop it Kaachan," a young Izuku said. The boy had stopped a trio of bullies from picking on a kid. "Can't you see he's crying? If you don't cut it out I'll..." this little kid did his best to build up his courage. "I won't forgive you!"

The boy, Kaachan as Izuku called him, did not relent. "You're really in over your head, Deku." With the use of his quirk, he and his two allies made sure to let little Izuku know that he was not their equal.

The boy of four years old realized that he needed power to help others, but he had no power. He was born without a quirk in this quirk filled world.

This continued into his teen years, growing up surrounded by so many amazing quirks, seeing so many cool things, nothing he had. He started looking up to the many heroes of the world, always reading up on them, wanting to be like them, with at least 3 that always came to his mind.

The first was a hero known as Captain America, leader of one of the world's best Superhero teams, The Avengers. With his mighty shield, villains would be smart to yield. Izuku would spend a lot of time in his room saying the famous phrase, "Avengers Assemble!"

The second was one of the strongest heroes in the world, the Man of Steel, Superman. Not much was known about him, but with his amazing speed, sight and hearing, he was always there to save someone in need.

The third was a personal favorite to Izuku, a hero who saved over a thousand people in his first night. The Symbol of Peace, All Might. While the other heroes were strong, maybe stronger, something about All Might just made everyone feel relieved. Maybe it was that big smile of his that let everyone know that things would be ok, maybe it's the way he made an impact on his first night, even the fact that he's saved the most people out of any other Superhero. For that, he's the hero Izuku wanted to be like the most.

Despite being told he would never develop his Quirk, that never stopped Izuku from dreaming. He's heard tale of superheroes that were essentially quirkless, the most well known being The Dark Knight, Batman, who on his own had stopped all villain activities in Gotham City before joining with other heroes to form The Justice Leaue, another well known hero group.

Izuku figured he could be heroes like the ones in The Avengers, or The Justice League, and especially his idol, All Might. He just needed to try hard and never give up on his dream. Life for Izuku was about to take one strange turn however, it began one morning, during another villain attack.

While Izuku was on his way to school, he saw a lot of commotion from downtown at Tatooin Station. He quickly rushed over, eager to see what was going on and beheld quite a sight. A villanous quirk user was rampaging down the city. "That' s one big Super Villain."

Several heroes had shown up in an attempt to slow it down, such as Death Arms to prevent any flying debris from hitting a civilian, and the rescue hero Backdraft to keep civilians at a safe distance. Within moments, one of the most popular newer heroes arrived, one Izuku immediately recognized, along with some happy fangirls.

"Get away from me or I'll break you to bits!" the giant villain warned to Kamui.

Izuku got in closer, eager to see the fight. "This is gonna be good!" He could see Kamui swinging around from his wood vines, avoiding the villain's attacks. "It's Kamui Woods! He's a newcomer making a big name for himself in the world of heroes!"

A man beside him Izuku's reaction funny, "One look of that dopey grin of yours and I can tell what you are, a fanboy!"

Izuku blushed awkwardly a bit, "Uh, sorta."

Kamui latched on to the villain's arm, though he got flung away, but landed safely on a nearby roof. "Assault, robbery and illegal use of your quirk during rush hour! You are the incarnation of evil!"

"Show us something flashy tree man!" the man beside Izuku said.

Izuki got excited when he saw Kamui ready an attack, "His special move! The Preemptive, Binding..."

"Lasquez Chain Prison!" Both shouted as Kaumi was about to trap the villain, but before he had the chance to unleash his move...

"Canyon Cannon!" a giant woman shouted, arriving from out of nowhere and kicking the villain away, to the confusion of Kamui and the crowd.

"Huh?" the wood based hero said as the villain fell and this giant woman stood in front of him.

Izuku looked pretty amazed at the sight of this, and many of the nearby guys seemed really happy to see this giant beauty.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero," she said, then turned to the crowd, slightly bent over in a proactive pose. "Hi there everyone, I'm Mount Lady. I'm pleased to make your ass-quaintance."

The crowd seemed to love the gesture she made to go with her pun as many blushing guys started to take pictures.

Kamui Woods still had his wood chain out, but was very confused. "Wait, is she taking all the credit?"

From far off outside of an airport, a young looking man with short brown hair stepped outside and saw Mount Lady from a distance. "Wow, just arrived in this country and already I'm seeing giant ladies."

A young looking woman with purple hair and a pink streak also stepped outside, "Such a beautiful country Japan is, we really should have come by more often," said, then also noticed Mount Lady. "And you weren't kidding Peter, that girl is huge, must be a local hero."

"This is great Twilight, we're already seeing a sample of the pros around here, bet there's a bunch we've never heard of," Peter said.

"It's amazing how many extraordinary heroes exist in this world," Twilight said, then nudged against Peter. "I'm lucky to be married to one of the sweetest."

Peter blushed a bit, sheepishly rubbing his head. "Come on Twi, don't embarrass me." He took another look at Mount Lady. "Think it's the same type of power Ant Man has? I mean yeah she can grow, but can she also shrink to the size of a bug?"

"It's possible, but not all quirks function the same, so she might not be able to," Twilight said. "Anyway let's hurry, I want to go check out UA."

"Yeah, we'll see if it's a good fit for Mayday, where is she?" Peter asked.

Coming out the door was a young teenage girl, listening to a portable music player.

"Mayday, hurry up, there's so much to see here!" Twilight eagerly said.

"Yeah, there's a Giant Woman over-" Peter turned and saw that Mount Lady wasn't there any longer. "Where'd she go? Eh, with a power like that, we'll see her again with no trouble."

"There's still lots more to see, hurry up honey!" Twilight encouraged.

Mayday rolled her eyes as she continued focusing on the music she was listening to, much to Peter's concern.

"Geez, new country with potential new experience and she doesn't seem interested at all, this probably isn't a good sign," Peter said.

"Mayday isn't one to really get excited about many things," Twilight said. "I mean she's already seen a lot, these days it's hard to phase her."

"She'll come around, if I know Mayday, there should be at least one thing that will pique her interest," Peter said. "Plus she might even make some new friends."

"I hope so," Twilight said.

Back where the villain was, Izuku was furiously writing some notes about what he's seen, especially about Mount Lady while mumbling some stuff about her quirk.

"Hey fanboy!" the man from before said. "You taking notes over there? Wanna be a hero too huh?"

Izuku stopped a moment and faced the man with an eager smile, "Yes, more than anything."

"Hehe, go for it, I'm sure you'll make a great hero someday," the man said before he walked away.

That filled Izuku with a bit more determination, he was determined to be a hero, just like the ones he idolized, especially All Might.

Unfortunately most of his enthusiasm faded when he went to school. Being a qurikless boy in a school like his was rough, many considered him to be weak and worthless due to his lack of a quirk. The biggest obstacle was his former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo, who was boasting about being a top student at UA.

"I'm the real deal, these losers will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to a lame-ass bottom tier," Bakugo boasted.

This enraged the class into a frenzy, one student shouting, "You think you're better than us Katsuki!?"

"Bring it you bunch of extras!" Bakugo taunted.

"Well you do have impressive scores," the teacher said. "Maybe you will get into UA High."

That amazed the class, UA is a very prestigious school with a low acceptance rate, however that's the very reason Bakugo believed the school was a fit for him.

Bakugo stood on a desk for all the class to behold his glory. "I've aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one with the qualified skills, I'll be a bigger and more famous hero than The Avengers, The Justice League, even All Might himself! I'll be the richest hero of all time! Everyone across the world will know who I am! And it all starts in UA High!"

"Oh yes, Midoriya, you also intend to apply to UA," the teacher casually brought up, much to Izuku's dismay and Bakugo's disbelief.

That earned a round of mocking laughter from the students, each wondering what he was thinking, applying for UA despite being quirkless. As he was about to explain his reasoning, Bakugo destroyed his desk quite viciously.

"Listen up Deku, you're even worse than the rest of these stupid rejects you pathetic wannabe!" Bakugo shouted with a sadistic grin on his face. "You really think they'd let someone like you in when they can have me!?"

"Wait! You got it all wrong! Really!" Izuku frantically defended. "I'm not trying to compete against you! You gotta believe me! I've just always wanted to be a hero since I was little, even without a quirk, I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"You'd never be able top elite you worm, you'd die in the exams!" Bakugo shouted.

Izuku twiddled his fingers. "Also, it's not like all heroes have quirks, The Dark Knight Hero Batman of Gotham City is quirkless, yet he-"

Bakugo interrupted him with a fiery blast, "Batman!? That's your best argument!? He barely even counts as a hero! He's just some vigilante freak in a costume that the Justice League took pity on!"

Izuku looked almost appalled by that statement, "But, Batman-"

"Just has a few fancy toys and gadgets, and a billion dollar company backing him up, I don't see you with a billion dollars to use for fancy equipment!" Bakugo said in a berating tone.

The entire class continued to laugh at Izuku, leaving the poor boy humiliated, taunts from his classmates telling him he's foolish for trying to follow such a dream.

"Defenseless Izuku! This school's already crappy, you really wanna drag it under some more by failing so hard!?" Bakugo continued to taunt. He sat back down on his chair, "What a waste of time."

Izuku looked down, feeling some shame and self doubt. He hated to admit it, but Bakugo had a fair point about Batman. The Caped Crusader had money from Wayne Enterprises funding his heroics, Izuku doesn't know any billionaires like Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark. He was just a poor teenage boy without a dollar or a yen to his name.

Elsewhere a sludge monster was seen rushing through town, freaking out a lot of people. He seemed to be making off with some stolen cash, much to the dismay of a store owner.

"Yell all you want sucker, this cash in mine!" the monster said.

During this a man had walked out of a store, then overheard two people discussing the monster.

"Where are all the heroes, are they still busy from that scene earlier?" one guy said.

"Probably, man to think now we have to worry about random people with quirks running around, there's no stopping them," the other said.

Suddenly the man started to bulk up, becoming twice the size he was. "Yes there is." This got the attention of the other two guys. "You know why?" This even got the attention of the sludge monster. "I Am Here!"

Back at school, class continued to go on, Izuku took his seat back, trying to brush away all the harsh things Bakugo had said. He went back to his hero Journal, wanting to update it with information he had read online. Unfortunately that hope was dashed when Bakugo grabbed the notebook.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done," Bakugo warned.

"What'cha got, his diary?" one of Bakugo's friends said. He took a look, it was a Hero Analysis for the Future, the thirteenth book to be precise. "Don't tell me you're actually taking notes to be a hero. So freaken pathetic!"

"He's delusional," another friend said.

Izuku started to laugh nervously, "Yeah, really funny guys, just give it back."

Bakugo answered his pleas by burning the notebook with his quirk, much to Izuku's dismay, then tossed it out the window.

"Most future heroes show potential early on, people look at them and know they're destined for greatness," Bakugo said. "When I'm the only student from this garbage Junior High to make it into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll know I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I'm just that good."

"Ego..." one of his comrades said under his breath.

Bakugo placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Here's a word of advice nerd." He started heating on his hand, "Don't even think of applying, or else. Because there's no way in hell you're going to become the next Batman or some shit like that."

Izuku just stammered nervously from both the pain and Bakugo's sinister smile.

As they left, one kid said, "That's just sad, I thought he'd put up some fight."

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero," the other said.

"You really want to be like Batman? Go jump off a roof to see if you'll glide through the air like he does? If that fails...just hope you get a quirk in your next life," Bakugo said, getting a slight glare from Izuku. Before the young boy could say anything, Bakugo gave a sinister smile as he created some mini explosions in his hand. "What's wrong?"

Izuku sighed in defeat, "Nothing."

"Hoping you finally realize what a loser you are," Bakugo said, walking off with his two comrades.

Elsewhere Peter, Twilight and Mayday were traveling through town in a limo, the two parents enjoying the sights.

"It was really nice of Tony to set this up for us," Twilight said.

"Seems like a bit much though, I bet most of the people here think I'm some sort of rich big shot," Peter said.

"Well you are a very successful hero, so it's not too out there," Twilight reminded.

"I guess," Peter said sheepishly. "Still, I don't want to give off that impression."

"Don't worry about it, you've never let the opinion of others get to you before, this really isn't that different," Twilight said. She gently stroked his arm, "Just enjoy the perks, you've earned them through your own hard work."

Peter nodded, though noticed his daughter once again, "I think someone else should be trying to enjoy this as well."

Twilight turned to Mayday, wanting to see what Peter meant. She saw that the young girl was just laying on the seat while listening to her portable music player.

"Mayday honey, don't you want to see the sights? You're in a different country, I don't think you've been here before," Twilight said.

"What's there to see? Buildings? We see them back home, it's nothing special," Mayday said in an almost depressed tone.

Twilight looked very concerned for her daughter, a feeling shared by Peter. They knew this was going to be a big change for Mayday, but they hoped she would quickly adapt. Looks like it's going to take a while.

"Well I guess you'll have time to see the buildings later, right now we need to hurry to that school," Peter said.

"Yeah, are you excited to see this big Superhero school?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, I guess," Mayday said, focusing more on her music than anything else.

Peter and Twilight exchanged worried glances, this was going to be a bit tougher than they hoped. Suddenly the sludge monster from before passed by their car, getting all of their attention.

"Um, was that a sludge covered monster?" Twilight asked.

They then noticed the superhero rush by, both recognizing him instantly.

"Was that All Might!?" Peter asked, getting even Mayday's attention.

"All Might?" The young girl finally put her music player down to look outside the window with her parents.

They saw All Might chasing the sludge villain, though both eventually left their sight.

"Wow, first day here and we're already seeing All Might in action," Peter said. "He's one of the coolest superheroes in the world! He's ranked pretty high up there to rival even Superman!"

"And all of the Avengers," Twilight added.

Suddenly the limo started to slow down and stop, much to the confusion of the family.

"What happened to the car?" Mayday asked.

Peter went outside to check, and saw sludge on the wheels. "Great, that weirdo sludge guy left us a present."

Twilight also went out and saw the sludge, "Oh, that's just perfect, now what?"

Peter turned to the direction of the sludge villain and All Might, "I'm gonna go help All Might, stay here."

"What?" Twilight said, then saw Peter leave. "Peter wait!" Too late though, he was long gone. "Ugh, always quick to work with a big hero."

Mayday also stepped outside, "This looks like a pain to clean up."

Twilight grabbed a phone, "I'm calling for someone. Hopefully they won't take too long."

Mayday turned to the direction her dad and All Might went, "Hope both things don't take too long."

Back with Izuku, he was busy grabbing his notebook from a small pond. It was burnt from Bakugo's explosion, but not too damaged that it's unusable, or unreadable. Good thing too, Izuku put too much work into that just to let it go to waste.

"That idiot," Izuku muttered. "Telling me to do something dangerous like that, suppose I believed him and actually did it? How would he feel then?" He placed the notebook away and began to walk home.

During the walk home, he can only remember everything as a child, to always watching a video on the computer about the first appearance of one of the greatest heroes of all time, the hero who saved a hundreds of people in one night. He remembered the hero's triumphant laugh, and the words that brought such joy to Izuku's young heart.

"Fear not citizens, help has arrived! Because I am here!"

Izuku loved that video so much, it was the main reason he wanted to be a hero, to be as great as All Might. Unfortunately those hopes were dashed when a doctor told him that he's never going to get a quirk, that his body would have developed one by now.

Now whenever he watches the video, he could only watch with tears, but still wanted to believe that he could be a hero, that he can always smile just like All Might, to smile even when things look bad. His mother, who felt such pity for her son, did her best to console him, wishing he could be a hero too.

Those weren't the words Izuku wanted to hear, while his mother did not intend to, it only made Izuku feel worse, like if there was no hope at all. There was only one thing he wanted to hear.

Izuku walked through a tunnel area, wanting to take his mind off things, and try to re-motivate himself. "I can't let what Kacchan said get me down, no one becomes a hero by being a quitter. I mean what would a hero like Superman or Captain America say? Oh, what would All Might say?" Izuku smiled for the first time in a while, thinking of his most favorite hero, and how he would handle this situation. "I just have to do what All Might would do, and always keep a smile on my face, and laugh triumphantly like he does."

Izuku then attempted to recreate All Might's heroic laugh as he walked through a tunnel, finally feeling a good mood after all this time. That ended in a heartbeat once he found himself being grabbed by sludge.

"That's quite a laugh you have there, you sound just like All Might," the sludge monster said as he attempted to enter Izuku's body through his mouth. "You don't mind if I borrow your body do you? At least you're my hero kid."

Izuku grabbed at the sludge monster, trying to pull him out, though was unsuccessful, and slowly losing oxygen.

"_No, is this really happening? Am I really dying?_" Izuku thought, desperately trying to free himself. "_No, it can't end like this, I need someone to help me..._" As if his thoughts were heard, a hero had indeed arrived and defeated the sludge monster in one punch. Izuku caught a brief glimpse of the hero before he passed out from the lack of oxygen. "_All Might?_"

Not too far behind, Peter was still trying to locate All Might and the Sludge villain, scratching his head in confusion. "I just saw All Might not too long ago, where is he?" Peter continued his search. "Maybe All Might already caught up to that creature and stopped him, that sounds possible." He looked back where he came from, "Maybe I should go back to Twilight and Mayday, knowing them they're probably not happy that I left them to deal with the car."

Back with Izuku, he was still out cold, though slowly started to stir, mainly due to All Might repeatedly patting his face.

"Oh, good, thought I lost you there," All Might said. Izuku freaked out at seeing his favorite hero in person. "Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my hero work! Usually I pay more attention to keep bystanders safe, but the city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Izuku was just standing there in awe. "Anyway thank you, you were a big help!" He then held up a bottle with sludge inside. "I've captured the evil doer!"

"_The most amazing hero in the world, All Might, the real thing, in the flesh, standing right in front of me! He looks so much cooler in person!_" Izuku looked around for pen and paper. "Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I need a pen-" He found his book on the ground, "Please sign my notebook!" When he opened it to find a blank page, he saw that it already had All Might's autograph already written. "He signed it!" He picked up the pick and began repeatedly bowing. "Thank you so much, this will be a priceless family heirloom, passed down for generations to come!"

All Might just put the bottle away in his pocket and did a two finger salute. "I gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him, stay out of trouble!"

"Wait, you're leaving? Already?" Izuku asked.

"Pro heroes are always on the move, always keeping an eye out for injustice and villainy," All Might said. "Now stand back, I'm taking off!"

_"Wait, he can't leave yet, I have so much to ask him!"_

All Might leapt into the air with another triumphant laugh then felt something on his leg. It was Izuku, who had latched onto him before he jumped. "Hey what are you doing kid!?" All Might attempted to remove Izuku from his leg. "Let go, I love my fans but this is too much!"

"We're too high in the air! If I let go now I'll die!" Izuku said, causing All Might to cease his actions.

"Huh, that's a good point," All Might admitted.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions, personally! You're my all time favorite hero All Might, please!" Izuku begged.

"All right, fine, but keep your eyes and mouth shut," All Might said, not wanting Izuku's face to be exposed to the wind. All Might began looking for a place to land, though started coughing a bit, some blood coming out of his mouth. "Shit."

During this, as Peter was making his way back, he saw All Might in the air, heading toward a building. "There he is again, well I came all this way." He jumped toward All Might's direction, "I might as well try to talk to him about-" as he got close, something hit him on the head, distracting him for a bit as he landed on another rooftop. "Did he just drop something?"

Peter picked up the bottle that All Might dropped, observing it closely. The substance being green and oozy like, grossing Peter out a bit.

"Does All Might actually drink this stuff? What is this some type of vegetable drink?" Peter asked, then noticed an eye opening inside, freaking Peter out as he tossed it blocks away. "That was so weird! That thing looks like some oozy sludge, why would All Might..." it suddenly dawned on Peter. "Oh, crap..."

Peter quickly raced to find the bottle he tossed away, hoping to fix any problem before it begins.

Unfortunately for Peter, it may have been one of the biggest mistakes he could have made. Back with Mayday and Twilight, while Twilight was trying to call and get someone to check on their limo, Mayday had wandered off in boredom, figuring she could at least check out the city like her parents seemed to have wanted her to.

The bottle landed right near her, hitting a nearby garbage can and startling her. "Must have been a squirrel or something, though it did sound pretty rough."

The bottle rolled from the garbage can, stopping right in front of her feet. Mayday bent down to check on it, a little grossed out by the contents. "Was it always like this? Or did being in the trash do this?"

Suddenly the ooze popped out of the bottle, taking the form of the sludge monster from before, freaking Mayday out a bit.

"From one vessel to another, must be my lucky day," the sludge creature said, before lunging towards a screaming Mayday.

Back with All Might, he had landed on a nearby roof, allowing Izuku a chance to get off his leg, and also calm himself from the terrifying experience.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes," Izuku uttered out.

"That wasn't very smart young man, now bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in," All Might said, making his way off the roof. "Now, I have to go. See you on the flip side."

"Huh? Wait, I have a question!" Izuku pleaded.

"No, I need to go," All Might said, ready to jump off again.

"But I gotta know!" Izuku started remembering the discouraging words up til now, making Izuku wonder if he was truly a failure. He needed to know this, he needed to ask the one he admired the most. "Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?" Izuku asked, causing All Might to stop in his tracks. "I'm a normal kid without any powers, could I ever hope to be someone like you!?"

All Might just stood there in silence, registering what this boy had said, turning to face him.

That marked the fateful encounter, the day Izuku Midoyra had finally met his hero, and while he didn't realize it, this chance encounter would change his life, set the course for his future. It would also soon have an impact for the visiting hero family, the crossroads will soon intertwine.


	2. To be a Hero

Not too far away, Peter is still looking around for the bottle he threw away, frantically leaping from rooftop to roooftop, hoping to find it. "Dammit, first day back in Japan and I already screwed something up, that might be a new personal record for me. I hope All Might won't be too mad when he finds out."

He continued swinging around, taking note of all his surroundings. "Wow, forgot how cool this city looked, haven't been here since I graduated, that was almost fourteen years ago, how time goes by." He was about to continue until he overheard some kids.

"You and Midoriya were friends since you were kids weren't you?" One kid asked.

"Yeah, you were a little hard with him today," the other kid said.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way," he heard the voice of Bakugo say.

"Great, local bullies," Peter muttered. Thanks to his time in Japan, he is fluent enough to understand what the locals are saying, regardless of whether they speak in his tongue or their native one.

"You shouldn't waste your time with him then," one kid said.

"I hate it when he talks heroes! Quirkless runt," Bakugo said, using his quirk to destroy some garbage.

Peter sighed in annoyance, not the first time he's heard of a kid getting picked on just because they were quirkless. This day and age you're less likely to run into quirkless people, though Peter knows plenty of them himself, including his mentor Tony Stark. That doesn't mean it's ok to berate others for not having powers, this has become a complete 180 from what Peter's heard from Professor Xavier, back when having a quirk was unnatural. From the sounds of things, this kid had a powerful quirk, makes sense he'd act this way, it's usually the ones with the strongest powers that gain an superiority complex.

"I'm the only one who's going to UA, I'm going to be the top hero someday, I just want to pull that off and leave that pipsqueak behind me forever," Bakugo said.

"I know, why don't we hit the arcade, get your mind off of it?" one kid said.

Bakugo sighed, "Fine..."

The other friend had a different, more somewhat devious idea, "Or We can go to the bar by the station, pick up some ladies..."

"Idiot!" Bakugo shouted. "If we get caught, it could affect me getting into UA!" Bakugo stomped off, "We're going to the arcade! Let's go!"

Peter rolled his eyes and swung off. Now this kid was talking about getting into UA, with an attitude like that this kid won't make a good hero, though he knows that UA doesn't really judge by personality that much, at least that's how it was when he was a teenager. Unfortunately that kid's attitude won't stop him from becoming a pro hero, he's seen plenty of pros with bad attitudes.

"Like we need another Human Torch," Peter muttered as he swung through the city.

Back on the rooftop, All Might continued to think over Izuku's words, something about them just stuck to the famed hero. "Without a quirk?" Suddenly smoke started to emit from his body, much to his dismay. "No...not now dammit! Not here..."

Izuku didn't noticed at first however, he was still attempting to explain himself. "People think me not having any powers makes me a weakling, my classmates like to make fun of me, but you know what? That just makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid I thought that saving people was the coolest thing anyone could do. I want to be the type of hero with a fearless smile that everyone can look up to and feel safe," Izuku faced his idol once more. "Just like you."

What he saw after that he wasn't prepared for, in place of his favorite hero, was a man with a skeleton like figure, freaking out the poor boy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Izuku screamed, frantically looking around. "Who are you? You're not All Might! Where did he go!?"

The man sighed in exasperation, "I assure you I am All Mig-" Suddenly he started bleeding from his mouth, freaking Izuku out more. All Might wiped away the blood and started to explain himself. "You know those guys at the pool who suck in their gut to look tougher? I'm like that."

"This can't be real!" Izuku shouted in disbelief. "All Might's supposed to be a giant of a man, who saves the day with a fearless smile!"

All Might looked down in shame, "There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He then sat down against a wall, making himself comfortable. "I'm counting on you to keep this a secret, don't go telling your friends or start talking about this online." He then lifted up his shirt to reveal a disturbing sight. There seemed to be a huge scar across his stomach. "Pretty gross right, I got this in a big fight five years back. My insides are wrecked, I lost my whole stomach, it can't be fixed. Right now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day, rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"I can't believe this," Izuku said, then realized something. "Wait, five years ago? Did it have anything do to with that big battle in New York? The one involving Spider-Man and The Avengers!?"

"You really know your stuff," All Might said, somewhat impressed. "But no, bad as that fight was, it wasn't what gave me this injury. Truthfully most of the world's never heard about this fight, I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." He looked ahead, "The Symbol of Peace can't be shaken, that's what people need to believe. My smile just hides the pressure that comes with being that Symbol." He focused full attention on Izuku. "Hero work is incredibly dangerous, so no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."

Those words hit Izuku pretty hard, "Oh, I just thought, since there are others..."

"Before you say anything, I know about heroes like Iron Man and Batman, and though Iron Man has proven himself as an Avenger, I can't exactly say I condone what Batman's done," All Might said. "He may be a founding member of The Justice League, but he's also just a glorified vigilante, if it weren't for the billions of dollars that Wayne Enterprises had, he wouldn't have lasted very long. Iron Man at least got his official license through the help of S.H.I.E.L.D., but unless you have a suit of armor like him, or the billions either man is worth, it just isn't going to work out for you kid."

Izuku felt his hopes and dreams crashing down, "I see..."

"If you wanna help people there's plenty of other ways," All Might said as he made his way to the door leading into the building. "You can become a police officer, you get crap because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession." All Might stopped at the door, taking one last deep breath. "There's nothing wrong with dreams kid, just make sure they're realizable, you know what I mean?"

Izuku sighed in defeat, accepting that no matter how hard he tried, he could never be a hero like any of his idols, especially not All Might. All he could do is nothing, perhaps Kacchan was right about the things he said as well. Izuku has no quirk, and no way of making up for that.

As All Might was making his way down the building, he heard a lot of commotion from nearby. He looked out the window and saw some debris flying, plus a car. He checked his pocket to find it empty, "Not good..."

Izuku also heard the commotion and saw some dust flying into the air. "A villain! I wonder which hero will show?" He was about to check when he remembered All Might's words from a few seconds ago, reminding Izuku that without a quirk, he might as well give up on being a hero.

Back with Twilight, she had finally gotten in contact with someone about the car. A clean up person would be there soon to remove all the slime that got caught in the engines, though that left them stuck in that area for now. Fortunately, she also got through to Stark Industries and was talking with his assistant Happy Hogan.

"Don't worry Twilight, I got everything taken care of," Happy said.

"Oh good, I didn't want to get stranded on my first day back," Twilight said. "Well maybe not totally stranded but you get the idea."

"Yeah, so what exactly happened?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure, someone with a sludge quirk rushed by our limo while attempting to flee from All Might, and he got the wheels all mucky," Twilight said.

"All Might huh? You're in the country like five minutes and already you already encountered one of the world's top heroes?" Happy asked.

"I'm just surprised he's in town, I'm fairly certain he lived further away," Twilight said. "Unless he moved out here or something, but it was still nice to see him."

"I'm sure it was, anyway keep an eye out, that limo should be there soon, Stark's personally on that himself," Happy said.

"Thanks Happy, we really appreciate that, tell Pepper and Rhodey I said 'hi'," Twilight said.

"Will do, enjoy Japan," Happy said and hung up.

Twilight hung up as well, "Alright, that second limo should be here shortly, I just hope that doesn't get ruined either." Twilight then tapped her chin in wonder, "Still, it's impressive that All Might was in town, if he did move then I wonder what the reason would be, unless he just found a nicer home, or he got himself a new Hero Agency. Really want to talk to him soon, it's been a while, I hope he's doing well after everything he's been through, especially what happened to him a few years back." She then called out to her daughter, "Mayday!? I just called Stark Industries, we're getting another limo! I want you nearby, we're leaving as soon ad it gets here!" She muttered under her breath, "And if your father runs late, he can swing around the city by himself."

When she got no response she turned her head again, "Mayday!? Did you hear what I said!?" When she got no answer again, Twilight became confused and slightly concerned. "Where is that girl?"

She checked down the nearby ally, hoping to find any sign of Mayday, all she found was her music player and some sludge. Twilight found that odd, until she started putting the pieces together, and the result she came up with was less than ideal.

"Oh no, Mayday!" Twilight quickly ran off to find her daughter.

At the fight scene, the sludge villain was attempting to take over Mayday's body, swatting off any pro hero that came his way, grabbing anything he could with his sludge to toss around, the explosions causing a few fires nearby.

Death Arms approached the creature, readying a strong punch, "How dare you endanger a child!" He delivered a strong punch to the sludge, but to his surprise, it didn't do anything, the creature just absorbed the blow.

"What is this guy? What's his body made off? Some type of goo!?" Death Arms asked himself.

The sludge creature knocked the punching hero away with one swipe, causing him to hit a wall pretty hard, though not enough to knock him out.

Kamui tried to get close as well but his attacks barely phased the sludge, and it was hard for him to grab Mayday.

"Back off, or I'll snap her neck," the sludge villain threatened.

"Someone please get my mom and dad!" Mayday shouted. "Can anyone understand me!?"

"Don't worry kid, we speak English!" Kamui reassured. "What does your mom and dad look like!?"

The sludge monster covered up Mayday's mouth, preventing her from speaking more. "Keep your annoying mouth shut kid!"

Kamui leapt back to his teammates, "I can't get a decent grapple on that girl, and if we make one wrong move, he'll try to kill her." He noticed the fires spreading out, "Plus my quirk won't do too well around fire."

"But if we don't save her now, she'll die anyway!" Death arms said. "Someone try to find her parents, who knows, they might be able to help!"

"Think they're pros?" a baseball themed hero asked.

"I don't know, but maybe seeing them will keep her relaxed!" Kamui said, though looked curious. "But I can't help but feel like I've seen her somewhere before."

Death Arms looked ahead when he heard rumbling, "Hey isn't that the new girl, Mount Lady?"

The heroes saw the giant hero making her way over, much to the pleasure of the crowd of people onlooking. However she stopped right at the edge of the block, realizing she had no easy way of access. "My only weakness! I'm going to need a two way street if I'm going to make my way through here!"

"Ugh, I can't get through to her because of that weird body, and he's causing explosions left and right!" Death Arms said. "Crap, none of us have the right quirks to stop a villain like this!"

The fireman hero Backdraft called out to the other heroes, "There's still plenty of people to save!"

"Don't worry, I bet every hero in the city is coming this way!" Kamui assured.

"Please! Help me!" Mayday shouted, the poor girl feeling an insane amount of trepidation.

Death Arms clenched his fists, "Dammit! That girl's crying for help and I can't do a thing about it..." He then called out to Mayday, "We'll find a way to save you! We promise!"

"It won't be long now!" the sludge villain said. "I just wish I had a stronger host, but I can make do with this one, something tells me I've got a great deal here!"

"Grrr, that heartless bastard!" Death Arms shouted. "If I only had more power I could blow this guy to hell!"

Nearby All Might also made his way over and saw all the commotion, he saw the heroes attempting to rescue Mayday, even worse he recognized the creature.

"Oh no," All Might quickly checked his pockets. "I must have dropped him in the air. I was so worried about how much time I had left til my form gave out...I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake, and after lecturing that kid about what it takes to be a hero." He clenched his stomach in frustration, "I'm pathetic!"

Izuku was walking through the streets, drearily looking over his hero notebook. He figured it was pointless, it's not like he would ever be a hero. "Even All Might said it, a hero needs to have a quirk." Izuku felt himself holding back tears, "Dammit, I shouldn't be crying...I knew this all along. I've just been avoiding reality, trying so desperately to prove myself wrong." He then heard the commotion from before. "Is that the fight from earlier? Is it still going on?" He dreaded s he walked over, "Did I subconsciously come here? " He looked away, "I shouldn't even stop, all my notes are useless." Upon getting in closer, he saw that it was the sludge villain from before. "Wait, that's the guy who attacked me! But that can't be possible, All Might captured him." He did realize that he never actually saw the bottle in All Might's pocket on the rooftop. "Wait, the bottle, if he dropped it..." He had a realization, that latching on to All Might may have been more trouble than he thought. "It's all my fault."

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" one guy asked.

"Looks like they've met their match, plus the villain captured a kid," another guy said, getting Izuku's attention.

"He caught someone?" Izuku wondered, moving in closer. "I wonder how long they've been in there? I thought I wouldn't survive after only a few seconds."

"Hey wasn't that the guy that All Might was chasing?" one person asked, getting the attention of both Izuku and All Might from opposite sides of the crowd.

"Wait you don't think he lost do you?"

"Well can't somebody call him or something?"

"Seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help yet!?"

All Might looked down in shame, knowing he was too weak to be of any help now, he continued to self loath.

Izuku looked on in worry, wondering what would happen, feeling guilt for indirectly endangering kid. He could hear her screams of fear, from the sounds of things, she seemed to speak mostly English. Most heroes would understand her, it's common for heroes learn as many languages as they can to follow an example set by Superman, who believed to be the best hero, one must learn as many languages as possible to help people all over the world. While Izuku's English was rusty, he didn't have to be fluent to know she was scared and wanted someone to save her.

"I'm the one to blame, this poor girl's in danger because of me," Izuku said. "If only I hadn't wasted All Might's time."

"So worthless..." All Might muttered.

Not far behind, Twilight was catching up, noticing a crowd of people, and seeing a glimpse of the sludge. "Mayday!"

"He can't power up yet, and none of the other heroes have the quirk to stop this monster," Izuku said.

"So pathetic," All Might clenched his stomach more.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, so sorry," Izuku said, clutching his whole body in shame.

"A disgrace," All Might said, squeezing a pole.

As Twilight got closer, another car was thrown towards a building near her, causing an explosion which she quickly had to avoid, though barely, having fallen to the ground.

"Help will come though, the heroes will save the day, I just know it," Izuku tried to assure himself.

Nearby, All Might continued to self loath, "Pathetic, so pathetic!"

"Soon this will be resolved and that girl will be safely back with her parents," Izuku said.

"I'm not a real hero!" All Might continued to mutter nearby.

"Someone, a real hero will come soon, that girl will be reunited with her family, and everything will be alright," Izuku tried to assure himself.

Nearby Peter had also landed on a roof, seeing his daughter in danger from the sludge monster.

"Peter! Hurry and save Mayday!" Twilight pleaded.

Peter saw his wife dusting herself off, figuring she might have gotten hurt. Much as he would like to tend to her, both knew that Mayday was top priority, and Peter wouldn't allow his little girl to be in any further danger.

"Someone will come," Izuku tried telling himself. "Someone..." He looked ahead, finally getting a good look at the girl, or at least the look in her eyes. While her face seemed completely covered, much like his just earlier that day, it was her eyes that told the story, the eyes containing a look of pure fear, this girl needed help, and she needed it now.

Without a second thought he rushed through the crowd, getting everyone's attention, especially that of All Might and Mayday's parents.

Izuku ran frantically down the streets, making his way to the monster.

"No you idiot!" Death Arms shouted. "Stop, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not this brat again!" the sludge villain said, getting Mayday's attention. Was someone coming to help her?

"_What am I doing?_" Izuku wondered. "_Why am I running!? Why can't I stop!?_"

"You're toast kid!" the sludge creature said, attempting to attack Izuku.

"_What should I do? What would a hero do?_" Izuku asked, thinking back to his notebook, specifically a section from Kamui Woods. "_Page 25, right!_" Izuku took off his backpack, "Take this!" He quickly threw it at the sludge creature's eye, blinding him for the moment and releasing his hold over Mayday's mouth, allowing her to breath.

"I'll save you!" he frantically started clawing the sludge away.

"What are you doing!? You're not a pro hero! It's dangerous, you need to run!" Mayday shouted.

"I can't leave you like this! My body and instincts won't allow it!" Izuku continued to claw, desperately trying to save this girl. He had no idea why he was doing this, he suddenly remembered everything throughout his life, from hearing that he would never get a quirk, to still wanting to be a hero like All Might, to being told he couldn't be a hero, all that didn't matter much at the moment to him With tears in his eyes, but a smile as reassuring as he can make, he turned his attention to a very confused Mayday. "I don't know who you are, but I couldn't stand to watch you die!"

All Might looked amazed at those words, this kid had real heart, like that of a hero.

Something about that smile, and just this boy's act of bravery sparked something within her. "You big jerk! Let me go, RIGHT NOW!" Mayday attempted to pry herself away from the creature, putting an extra ton of effort.

"I have to do something, no matter the cost!" All Might said, struggling to power up.

"You have no chance of escaping little girl," the sludge said to Mayday, then raised an arm to attack Izuku. "And I'm done with you kid!"

"Quick! Save the boy before it's too late!" Death Arms shouted as the other heroes went to assist, though suddenly a red and blue streak moved passed them approaching the sludge monster.

"Get the hell of my daughter!" Peter shouted, kicking the creature in the face, distracting it a little as he used some webbing to pull Mayday and Izuku away.

"What the crap!?" Death Arms said, when he noticed the newly arrived hero. He was even more amazed when he recognized him, as were his allies.

"Wait, is that..." Kamui said.

"It couldn't be," Mount Lady added.

Death Arms was nearly speechless, "Wow, never thought I'd see him around here."

Mayday looked up at her savior, a huge smile on her face, "Dad, you made it!"

Izuku looked curious, "Dad, you mean..." He took one more look at the hero, even without the mask, it was easy to tell by the suit, the speed and the webs. He had just been rescued by The Amazing Spider-Man.

"Is that Spider-Man!?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"No way! What's he doing all the way out here!?" another person shouted.

"Who cares, someone needed to stop that monster, who better than The Amazing Spider-Man himself!" a third person shouted.

"I can't believe it..." Izuku said, looking up at Peter. "One of the greatest heroes in the world."

Peter checked on his daughter, "Mayday? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, it was just hard to breath," Mayday said.

"Peter! Mayday!" they heard. Twilight appeared next to them, checking on the two.

"I'm alright mom," Mayday reassured. "Dad and this boy helped me."

Twilight turned her attention to Izuku, "I did notice you rushing towards my daughter." She observed him closely, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Izuku was speechless, before him stood the Amethyst Sorceress, he couldn't believe the day he's been having so far. "Uh..."

"Probably should save the intros for later!" Peter said, gesturing to the sludge villain, who seemed extremely angry.

"I don't care who you are, no one makes a fool of me! I'll make an example out of the four of you right now!" he readied an attack, Peter and Twilight stood in front of the children, but just as the creature attack, a man rushed in to block.

"All Might!?" Peter said in surprise, seeing the buffed up hero arrive just in time.

"I apologize, this was my responsibility," All Might said, then turned to Izuku. "I really am pathetic aren't I?" That got a confused reaction from Izuku. "I told you all the traits of a great hero, but I couldn't live up my own ideals!" All Might then jumped back from the monster, readying an attack. "A pro always risks their life for others, that's the true test of a hero!"

"Damn you All Might!" The creature said, going for another attack.

"DETROIT SMASH!" In a blink, the monster had been punched super hard from behind, a force that created a super strong wind across the area, Mount Lady shielding some nearby people, Peter and Twilight shielding the two kids and the other heroes shielding the civilians.

When it was over, the sludge was spread all over the area, everyone looked on in amazement of what happened, All Might had shown up at the last second to stop this creature. Oddly enough it started to rain shortly afterwards.

"Holy crap, he changed the weather with a single punch," Death Arms commented.

A nearby male civilian looked amazed, "Wow, I can't believe it, he changed the weather! All Might saved the day again, he's amazing!"

"He even had help from Spider-Man and The Amethyst Sorcerress! The two greatest heroes from America have come here!" another shouted.

The crowd started cheering for all of the heroes as All Might raised his hand in triumph. Izuku seemed relieved that once again, he had been rescued by All Might. Though in the midst of this, Peter had said something that caught him off guard.

"Thank you kid." Izuku turned to see the spider based hero. "I saw what you did, you risked your life to try and help my daughter, that was really brave of you."

Izuku blushed at the compliment, "It's nothing, I just did what any other person would do."

"You say that, yet you were the only one who rushed out there," Peter said. "Not that I can blame anyone else, it was dangerous, and technically against the rules." Peter shrugged off the last part, "Still, I really appreciate what you did."

"Same here," Twilight said, pulling the boy into a small hug. "Thank you so much young boy."

Izuku felt a little awkward, being hugged by not just any woman, but a superhero in her own right.

"Y-you're welcome," Izuku said.

"So, mind telling us your name now?" Twilight asked.

"My name?" Izuku nodded. "Sure, it's Izuku. Izuku Midoryia."

That took Peter by surprise, he remembered hearing about some bullies mentioning a kid named Midoriya, could this be the same one? He also heard 'quirkless', and this boy just ran in without using any type of powers. It might be an odd coincidence but at the same time, he wouldn't be too surprised.

"Didn't expect to see you here," All Might said, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, big surprise," Peter said. "Glad you showed up, I mean I think me and Twilight could have fought that thing off, but you did help out greatly, and thanks to you that's less of a mess."

"It's nothing," All Might said. "Still, what brings you here? I don't imagine you're just here for the sights."

"Well, let's say my daughter has an eye on a certain school," Peter said, raising his eyebrows. "Hint, hint."

All Might chuckled slightly, Peter has always made him laugh, even if his sense of humor leaves much to be desired. "Funny, from what you once told me, I didn't think she wanted to be a hero."

"Took me by surprise too," Peter said. "But she has her reasons, though I hope this incident didn't scare her out of those plans, or Twilight. I'l be honest even I'm not too sure anymore, seeing my daughter in danger is always the one thing I fear the most."

"If she makes it into UA, I assure you she'll be on the right path, who knows, I hear faculty this year will be pretty interesting," All Might said, gaining curiosity from Peter.

Time passed by, all the heroes helped in cleaning up the mess made, the monster now in custody. While All Might, Peter, Twilight and Mayday were being approached for interviews, Izuku was being scolded by the other pros.

"You moron, do you have a death wish!?" Kamui scolded

"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!" Death Arms scolded.

"I'm, really sorry," Izuku said.

"See that it doesn't happen again," Kamui said. "Don't get us wrong, we know that you wanted to help, but you have to think before you react, you don't want to make things worse!"

"Fortunately for you, the local authorities won't be bringing you in, you can thank Spider-Man for that, understandable since you tried to rescue his daughter," Death Arms said.

Izuku turned his attention back to Peter, who was resisting some advances from Mount Lady as Twilight looked ready to clobber the growth-based hero.

Izuku looked to the left and to his surprise, saw Bakugo standing among the crowd, looking really confused as to what was going on. Izuku wasn't sure what to make of his classmate's reaction, though he imagines that boy must be very curious.

He didn't have time to think, as Peter made his way back to Izuku. "All right kid, I think you've had enough excitement for one day, let's get you home."

"Oh, are you coming with me?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I mean you did save my daughter, the least I can do is make sure you get home safely," Peter said.

"You don't have to sir, really you don't," Izuku said.

"Let's set some ground rules," Peter said. "You don't need to refer to me as 'sir', I'm not your boss, you're not my sidekick. No need for you call me 'sir', or 'senpai', you don't even need to call me 'Spider-Man', you can just call me 'Peter', that's all."

"Yes sir, er I mean Peter!" Izuku said. "Sorry, that will take some getting used to."

Peter shrugged it off, "It's fine, I was the same way when I first met The Avengers, then again when I first met Superman."

"What are they like? If I may ask?" Izuku asked.

"They're pretty cool, I'll tell you about it on the way to your house," Peter said.

"I'd like that," Izuku said. "Oh, what about your wife and daughter?"

"Twilight's taking Mayday to my cousin's house for now, I was suppose to meet her but then all this happened," Peter said. "Anyway my daughter's still a little shaken up by this whole ordeal, even if she won't admit it. Much as I'd like to comfort her, she and Twilight agreed that I should get you home safely."

"Alright, it's not too far a walk at least," Izuku said. "It's this way."

The two then walked off, Bakugo still looking on with his two friends.

"Can't believe it, Midorya actually got a chance to speak to Spider-Man," one said.

"Yeah, not to mention he probably scored some points with his daughter for trying to rescue her," the other said.

"Fifty yen says that's why he tried to save her in the first place," the first one said.

"Probably so desperate for a girl to like him he'd actually risk getting himself killed to achieve that," the second friend said.

Bakugo didn't care much for the exchange, just that he saw this puny kid walk off with Spider-Man, almost like they're chums now. He couldn't believe how lucky this kid got, he knows if he were here and had a chance to save Spider-Man's daughter from that monster, first he would have done so without any help from the Superheroes, especially All Might, second that would have helped majorly with his goal of attending UA. It doesn't matter, he'll get into UA one way or another, and hopes that this little incident probably scared Midorya out of his silly superhero dreams.

Back with Izuku and Peter, the two had a nice conversation, with Peter talking about his interactions with The Avengers, The X-Men, The Justice League and the Teen Titans. Izuku took all this in, learning certain things that he never knew before about Peter.

"All in all, Captain America and Superman are what you'd expect from a hero, someone who does the right thing at all times and always sets a fine example," Peter said.

"Kinda like All Might," Izuku said.

"Exactly like All Might, there's a reason those three are the top Superheroes of the world, with All Might ranked at Number 1," Peter said. "Little surprised he surpassed Superman, maybe because as great as Superman is, he does have a bad habit of causing collateral damage, All Might takes extra precaution when he does battle."

"He has enough strength to save the world, but not too much strength to accidently go overboard," Izuku said. "Not that I blame Superman, he'll do anything he can to help someone."

"Of course, he's just that good of a guy, that's why he's my personal favorite, alongside Iron Man," Peter said.

"All Might's my personal favorite, though I do like Captain America and Superman as well. I even thought you were a great hero," Izuku said.

"I guess I'm ok," Peter said. "I don't think I'm at Superman's level, but I try my best."

That took Izuku by surprise, due to his hero study he knows a lot about Spider-Man and his work as a hero, and found that Spider-Man is highly praised as not just as one of America's top 5 heroes, but one of the top 10 heroes around the world. He's way more modest than Izuku expected, not that he expected Peter to be snobby but even after so many years Peter seemed very grounded and highly respectful of the older heroes.

"I think you're pretty amazing Peter, I bet there's a whole generation of young heroes who want to be the type of hero you are," Izuku said.

"That's the other thing, it's great to idolize, but to try and want to be like another hero, that can come with a lot of pressure," Peter said. "Iron Man told me to not try to be like him, to try and be greater than him, to be my own hero. Those kids should try to focus on what they can do, not worry about how I do things, everyone has their own way, and I want kids to know that."

"That's great advice," Izku said, then bit his lip a little. He had a question to ask, but he already had his hopes dashed once, does he really want to do it again? Maybe it won't hurt to get one more opinion. "Hey Peter, you mentioned Iron Man as your favorite right?"

"Yeah he is, and he's my old mentor, why?" Peter asked.

"Thing is, I really want to be a hero, my goal was to go to UA High and learn how to be the best hero possible but...I was born without a quirk. I thought I could be like Iron Man or Batman, and try to be a hero regardless, but I've been told that's too impossible of a dream," Izuku said. "I wanted to give up, but I'm not sure if-"

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Peter asked, taking Izuku by surprise.

"Why?" Izuku tapped his chin, he's never really been asked this. "Well, I just like the idea of being able to help people, to be a reminder that everything would be alright. As a young boy I looked up to All Might and the way he smiled even in the face of danger, and I wanted to be as great as him. It's such a warm feeling to be able to help someone, and to know you made a difference in someone's life seems so rewarding." Izuku turned back to Peter, who's been registering everything. Izuku seemed a little worried, hoping that this was a good explanation, never really having discussed this much.

"Kid, if that's your reasoning for being a hero..." Peter began, getting Izuku a little worried. "Then you'll make a really fine hero someday."

That caused Izuku to stop in his tracks, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, so what if you're quirkless? It's like you said, Batman and Iron Man made it work," Peter said. "People think it's because the two are billionaires that they were able to make it as heroes, but it was more than that. It still took determination to be a hero in a world of quirks. I may have been lucky with my quirk, but the real heroes are the ones who make the most of what they're given, and still try anyway. Look at the leader of The Teen Titans, he had no quirk, but he was still the leader because he worked hard and proved he could go against the villains of the world. I know other quirkless people who have proven themselves, and you can too Izuku. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be a hero just because you don't have a quirk. If you really want to I say go for it, you can go through UA High like you wanted, and work hard to prove yourself, that way you can realize your goal."

Izuku's eyes widened in amazement, "You...you really think so?"

"Yeah, work hard and you can be a hero just like the rest of us," Peter said. "I think you have what it takes."

Izuku started to feel teary eyed, hearing this type of praise from a well known hero. As these thoughts ran through his head, another familiar voice called out, "He's right about that!" Suddenly All Might rushed into the area, flexing his muscles. "I am here!"

"All Might!?" Izuku said in disbelief.

"Weren't you just talking with those interviewers?" Peter asked.

"Haha, I stand for Justice! Not sound bytes! For I am All-" suddenly he reverted back to his skinny form, spitting a lot of blood out of his mouth while freaking out both Izuku and Peter.

Moments later All Might had cleared up and faced the two, "Sorry about that, guess I couldn't hold the form any longer."

"It's fine All Might," Izuku said, then realized something important. "Oh, All Might, your form, I mean-"

"Spider-Man knows about my weakened state," All Might confirmed. "While it's a secret from the general public, many pros know about it, at least the top pros do."

"He never really went into detail what happened," Peter said. "I imagine he was vague with you as well."

"It's for the better, point is I got hurt. I failed five years ago, I won't allow that to happen again," All Might said.

"Hey we both had our share of troubles," Peter said.

"I'm well aware, anyway if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with this boy in private, I have some things to explain to him, sort of a coaching thing," All Might said.

"You a coach? That's new," Peter said, somewhat offending All Might. "I mean you do inspire others but you never really take the time to focus on one individual at a time."

"Well between my age and weakened state, it's best I start preparing the younger heroes for the future, besides this one is special, I can tell from the look in his eyes," All Might said, getting a surprised reaction from Izuku. There's only so many this kid can take in one day, but he'll muster through it.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Peter said. "Also if you can, make sure he gets home, it'll make Twilight and Mayday feel better if he got home safely."

"You have my word," All Might assured. "Oh and tell you're daughter I said hello, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner."

"Hey, she's alright now, that's what matters," Peter said. He then grabbed some paper and wrote something down before handing it to Izuku. "This is my phone number, call when you get home. I'm going to be in town for a couple of days, and I'm pretty sure my daughter would like to see you before we go back home."

Izuku nodded and took the paper, "Alright, thank you." "Holy crap I actually have Spider-Man's phone number! I can't believe this!"

Peter nodded and waved good-bye as he flung away on his web. Izuku looked on in awe, still registering the fact that he had just had a decent conversation with Spider-Man. Now he's about to talk more with the hero he idolized the most. He turned back to All Might, curious as to what the pro hero had to say.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to speak to you, and before you start to worry, no this isn't me lecturing you about putting yourself in danger," All Might said. "While I don't condone the idea of a young boy like you doing something so reckless, especially one with no powers, at the same time I feel proud of you for doing that."

"Huh? Really?" Izuku asked.

"Tell me, what went through your mind when you saw young Mayday in danger?" All Might asked.

Izuku rubbed his head, thinking about his answer. "Well for me, it was the look in her eyes. She looked scared, and she needed someone to help her. Next thing I knew, I just started running, almost as if-"

"Your body started moving by itself," All Might finished. "That is what you were going to say wasn't it?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Izuku asked.

"Because that's what every aspiring hero has told me, that in moments like that, their bodies move before they even have a chance to think, even I myself have felt that sensation," All Might said. "Kid I'll be honest, when I saw that poor girl in danger I felt helpless, I was still in my weakened state, and I didn't think I'd be of any use. If you hadn't told me about your past, if you hadn't rushed in there, I'd be just a helpless bystander watching from the crowds. When I saw this timid, quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act."

Izuku was doing his best to listen, because in the middle of All Might's speech, he began to tear up. This day's emotions were starting to take it's toll and all he could feel is everything he hoped for coming to it's destination.

"In answer to your question before, I may have been mistaken, because there's no denying it after today," All Might said. "Young man, you too can become a hero."

Even if Spider-Man had already encouraged him, even if he likely had the approval of Peter's family, hearing those words coming from the hero he idolized most meant the world to Izuku. He couldn't stop the tears, this moment was too incredible for him. He is finally achieving his goal of becoming a hero. He realized at that moment, dreams can become reality.

This, would be the story of how Izuku Midoriya and Mayday Parker became the World's Greatest Heroes.


	3. Roaring Muscles and Webbings

Back with Peter, he had made his way back to his cousin's house, knocking at the door upon arrival.

"Who is it?" a girl asked.

"It's me Peni!" Peter answered.

"Me who?" Peni said in a mocking tone, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Haha, real funny. It's Peter, open up!" Peter demanded.

"Someone's a sour sport," Peni said, opening the door to her pouty cousin. "But you've always been like that, pouty Petey, just like the old group would say."

"I thought my nickname was 'Wise guy'?" Peter said in a smart mouth tone.

"Oh there's a bunch, but I don't have all day to name them. Anyway I'm guessing you got that boy home? The one Twilight was talking about," Peni said.

"Yeah, well All Might took over. He wanted to talk to the boy, so I left him to it," Peter said.

"Right, Twilight told me that All Might was in town. Kinda strange, he usually doesn't patrol here much, he mainly comes by only if it's an emergency," Peni said.

"Well there technically was, but somehow I don't think what happened today was the reason he was in town," Peter said. "We'll worry about that later, how's Mayday doing?"

"She's doing better," Peni said. "But I'm sure you'd rather see for yourself."

Peni led Peter to the room Mayday would be staying in. She was sitting in bed with Twilight next to her, consulting her daughter to make sure she was alright after what had happened.

"Mayday?" Peter asked, getting the attention of both his wife and his daughter.

"Oh, you're back Peter," Twilight said. "Did Izuku get home ok?"

"All Might showed up and offered to take my place, but I think I got him part of the way there," Peter said.

"All Might? Guess he was worried too," Twilight said. "Little odd though, I don't think he's ever personally escorted anyone home."

"I think he had something to tell him, but get this, Izuku wants to be a hero as well," Peter said. "His goal is to attend UA."

"Oh, that would be great," Twilight said. "I think he'll make a fine hero, but what's his quirk exactly? I didn't see him use one."

"Well, he's actually quirkless," Peter said, much to Twilight's surprise.

"Quirkless? And he wants to be a hero?" Twilight asked. "That's kind of rare."

"Well yeah, not many quirkless kids desire to be heroes, even Iron Man and Batman didn't make the choice, they just kind of fell into that life. But he wants to pull it off, and I think he can," Peter said.

Twilight didn't look so sure, "If he wants to be a quirkless hero that's fine, but I don't think he'll be able to get through UA."

Peter looked surprised by what his wife said, "Twi, I figured you'd be a little more supportive. Your favorite Superhero is Batman after all."

"He ever went through UA. Quite honestly the school might be difficult if he doesn't have a quirk. Neither Tony nor Bruce needed UA to become heroes so this boy doesn't it either," Twilight pointed out.

"Um, Tony did go through UA," Peter reminded. "That's why he has old contacts there."

"He never took the Hero Course though Peter," Twilight pointed out.

"Still, he wants to try, I think he deserves the chance. Who knows, he might surprise us. Plus he can even be Mayday's classmate," Peter said.

"That's the other thing Peter," Twilight said. "I'm not sure if Mayday should go to UA, if she tries to be a hero, this kind of thing could happen more often."

"Mom I told you that I still want to go," Mayday said. "I'm not gonna let this scare me out of my goal. I hated the feeling of fear, and I want to prevent others from going through what I went through today." Mayday looked down, twiddling her fingers, "Plus, if that boy really is quirkless, yet still tried to save me anyway, then I know I can do it too. I want to be just like that boy was today."

"She's got quite the perspective!" they heard Peni call from the other room.

Peter folded his arms, "If you still want to go, then I won't discourage you. I just hope you were able to take the experience from today well enough to apply it in your training."

"And hopefully it reminded you not to wander off by yourself," Twilight added, causing Mayday to cringe. "You've never been to this country before, and I get you want to explore, or you just got bored, but you have to stay near us at all times. I'm sure a lot of people recognize you as our daughter, that includes potential enemies, you need to stay near us."

"At least you're safe though, and that's what's important," Peter said, causing Mayday to feel some relief. "That and she wouldn't be in danger if I didn't do something so stupid."

"Um, when can I see that boy again?" Mayday asked.

"I gave him our phone number and told him to call us later, so we'll be hearing from him soon enough," Peter reassured.

"Ok good," Mayday said, getting a giddy smile from Twilight, who glanced excitedly to Peter, who seemed to understand her excitement.

"Our daughter's making a new friend!"

Back with Izuku, he had just calmed himself after his talk with All Might, excited that he'll finally become a hero.

"First thing's first though kid," All Might said. "To be a hero, you are going to need a quirk, going into UA's hero course without one won't end well for you."

Izuku looked confused, "Huh? But I thought-"

"There are a couple of things that you should know about my quirk," All Might said. "Journalists have always guessed it was super strength or invulnerability, when people ask in interviews I always make a joke and dodge the question. That's because the world needs to know their symbol of peace is a natural born hero just like any of them. But I'm not, there's northing natural about my ability." Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing so far, wondering just what All Might is trying to say. "I wasn't born with this power. It was given to me by someone else, passed down like a torch."

"Someone gave you this quirk?" Izuku asked in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way," All Might said. "And now you're next, I can give you my abilities."

"Wait hold on, this is a lot to process. While the nature of your quirk is a hot topic that many people talk about and have been doing so for years and years now, the idea of you inheriting a quirk and passing it down just seems so unnatural, I've never heard anything like that before, I mean..." Izuku continued to mutter a bunch of things, pretty much going on a long ramble, much to All Might's confusion.

"Wow, you're really overthinking this kid," All Might said, then shouted. "STOP NERDING OUT!" Which startled Izuku to stop. "Look, you'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth, I can transfer my quirk to someone else, and that's not all." All Might then held out his arm, clenching his fist. "The true name of my quirk is 'One for All'.

"One for all?" Izuku repeated.

"Yes, one person brews the power, then hands it off to another person, and it continues to grow as it's passed along," All Might said. "And it's this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need of a hero, the truth behind my strength."

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?" Izuku asked. "You know Spider-Man's daughter, why haven't you chosen her? Wouldn't she be more worthy of something like that?"

"I was on the long hunt of a worthy successor, and while yes, Spider-Man's daughter would be a worthy vessel, truth is she doesn't need this power. She already has her father's abilities, if she can put in the same work ethic he did, then she'll be on her way to being a great hero in her own right," All Might said. "As for you, I knew your potential the moment I saw you jump into action while the rest of us stood idly by. You may be a quirkless fanboy, but you did everything you could to rescue Young Mayday, you acted like a hero." Izuku started to tear up some more at All Might's praise, somewhat annoying the hero, "Come on kid, you gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk."

Izuku pulled himself together, he had a chance to become the hero he's always wanted to be. Plus All Might took the time to explain everything to him, he wasn't going to just turn him down now. "I'll do it, yes!"

All Might smirked, "No reluctance, that's exactly how I figured you'd answer." He turned away, "Alright then, wake up early tomorrow and meet me at Dagobah Beach, 6 AM sharp."

"Yes sir," Izuku said.

All Might continued to admire his eagerness, he's definitely sure he has found the perfect vessel. "One more thing, while Spider-Man knows about my weakened state, he doesn't know about One for All. Much as I trust Spider-Man, I need you to keep it a secret from him, if you can try to keep this from all your friends, even your family, hard as it may be."

"The friends part isn't hard, I really don't have any friends," Izuku said.

"What a nice boy like you?" All Might asked. "Let me guess, it's because you're quirkless, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Izuku said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

All Might sighed in disappointment, "I'm sorry to hear that, you deserve better than that kid."

"It's fine, I'm used to it, and at least I have my mom, that counts for something right?" Izuku asked.

"Sure kid," All Might said. "Also even though your training starts tomorrow, you can still make time to speak to Spider-Man. Honestly if you want him to tag along that'd be fine too, just remember what I said about One for All."

"Wait, if you do give me your power, how will I explain that?" Izuku asked.

"Well sometimes quirks develop much later than expected, it's very rare but not impossible," All Might said. "For example, while most people gain their quirks at the age of four, Barry Allen, who you know as The Flash, didn't get his until he was about ten."

"Wow, I don't think I knew that," Izuku said.

"It never gets talked about much, mainly since he hated not having it sooner, for personal reasons," All Might said. "We'll talk more about it during the training."

Izuku nodded and followed after All Might, finally getting home safe and sound. Of course his mother was worried about him, having heard of a rampaging villain, but was glad to have her boy safe at home where he belongs.

Later Izuku had called the number that Peter had gave him, hoping that it was a real number and wasn't tricked. Bit harsh to think that since he should think better of a hero like Spider-Man, but he can't help but wonder at times.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Ah Mushi-mu...I mean hello, this is Peter right?" Izuku said.

"Oh Izuku, I recognize that timid sounding voice," Peter teased, causing Izuku to slightly panic.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound timid," Izuku said.

"What? Don't be sorry dude, I'm just messing with you," Peter said, causing Izuku to chuckle nervously.

"Right, joking, must have missed that...usually I don't miss jokes but I guess the nerves and...well you know," Izuku said, his nerves really getting the better of him.

"Come on, you gotta relax a bit," Peter said. "I told you that you can be cool with me, I'm just another guy like you."

"Kind of hard to compare us since you saved countless lives and I could barely save one," Izuku said.

"You'll get there, anyway I take it you got home alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, All Might got me here safely, he even said he thinks I can be a hero too," Izuku said.

"Sweet, what did he say about UA?" Peter asked. "Did you ask him about it?"

"Yeah, he said he'll train me to be ready, I'm starting tomorrow at 6 AM," Izuku said.

"Ouch, I'd hate to be up that early," Peter said. "Not to discourage you, if you really want it then go for it. Just remember that All Might's time is valuable, and to always mind what he says."

"Of course, I'll do my best to get into UA and be the great hero that both you and All Might have proven yourselves to be," Izuku said.

"Kid, you're gonna make me blush," Peter joked. "Seriously, I'm glad I can be an inspiration. My daughter's also going to apply to UA, we were going to stop by there today, but then all that stuff happened so..."

"How is she doing?" Izuku asked.

"She's doing better, in fact I think she wants to talk to you," Peter said.

"Talk to me!?" Izuku asked, sounding a bit worried. "So um...how do I go about speaking to her exactly?"

"...By talking to her like a person?" Peter said. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're not good at talking to girls."

"Um, I'm not good at talking to others in general," Izuku said.

"Well my daughter isn't the best either, truthfully she's not very social and it does brood some concern, especially from Twilight, but the fact that she wants to talk to you is very reassuring to us," Peter said. "So you two can learn together about socializing, and it would mean a lot if you could talk to her, even if it's for a minute."

"Um, sure thing Peter," Izuku said.

"By the way, while she's learning, she's a little rusty when it comes to speaking Japanese," Peter said.

"It's fine, I've been trying to learn English, I mean I take it in school and I know UA has a class in English since Japan and America often cooperate with each other in heroics, more so than other countries, so I'll do my best to communicate however she sees fit," Izuku said.

"_This kid's quite talkative when he wants to be._" "Good, I'll get her," Peter then called out. "Mayday! It's Izuku! He's on the phone!"

Izuku just waited on the other line, feeling more and more nervous. He wasn't sure what to say to this girl, she seemed nice enough, though his main interaction with her was him trying to save her life. Suddenly he heard a soft female voice on the phone. "Konichiwa?"

"Ah!" Izuku nearly dropped his phone in worry and struggled to catch it. He then gripped it with both hands, speaking directly into it. "Koni-I mean Hello!? Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to speak with you!" "_Why did I greet her like that!?_"

"Um, nice to speak with you too..." Mayday said, paying little mind to Izuku's awkwardness, much to the boy's relief. "Um...sorry if my Japanese is bad..."

"It's fine, you're still learning, I'm still learning English," Izuku said. "Just speak how you're comfortable."

"Right, um my name is Mayday Parker, I'm Spider-Man's daughter, though of course you know that since you spoke to my dad, and I'm sure he's mentioned that he's Spider-Man...which you obviously saw today so he didn't need to mention it and...I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Oh no!" Izuku insisted. "Um I find it...enlightening?"

_"This kid might be as dorky as I am, at least it's someone I can relate to"_ "Well that's good to hear," Mayday said. "So...you want to be a hero too?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's been my dream since I was a kid," Izuku said. "Uh how about you? Your dad said you want to go to UA, so I guess you have the same goal?"

"Yeah, I want to be a hero, not because my dad is one, but because I want to be able to help others too," Mayday said. "My dad always told me it wasn't about just stopping bad guys or just being flashy, it could even be as simple as making someone's day, helping out with the little things. I've always admired how selfless my dad is and I want to be just like that, I'm not expecting to make The Avengers, just being the Friendly Neighborhood hero would be an achievement for me."

"Wow, that sounds so noble of you!" Izuku said. "I like being able to help others too, even though I don't really have the power to do so."

"My parents said you were quirkless, yet that didn't stop you from trying to help, I think you've got what it takes," Mayday said, then blushed slightly. "Anyway...thank you for trying to save me today, that was really kind of you."

Izuku blushed a little as well, "I'm just happy you're safe, I know how scary that can be, I was actually in that exact same position before All Might rescued me from that creature."

"All Might rescued you from that monster as well?" Mayday asked. "Wonder how he managed to get away from All Might in the first place?"

"I'm sure there were plenty of valid reasons," Izuku said nervously, hoping to cover up for All Might. "Let's not worry about the past, point is we're all safe, and that's what matters."

"Right, that's true," Mayday said. "So...I'm still in town for the next couple of days, can we speak in person?"

"Oh sure!" Izuku said. "Um, I begin training tomorrow with All Might, but I promise I'll make time to see you!"

"That's great, I bet he's gonna teach you how to be a great hero. I really hope you get into UA Izuku," Mayday said.

_"Why does it feel so weird for her to call me by my first name!?_" "Thanks, same to you Miss Parker," Izuku said.

"...It's Mayday, not Miss Parker," Mayday said. "I'm the same age as you after all."

"Sorry...Mayday," Izuku said. "_I just called a girl by her first name!_" "It's just a type of custom I'm used to. I usually address my peers by their last names, and they address me by mine."

"Oh...well you can call me by my first name, if I can call you by yours," Mayday said.

"That would be fine!" Izuku practically exclaimed. "_I need to relax, remember she's from a culture without those customs, I have to make her feel at home_."

_"I hope this doesn't affect his culture negatively._" "Um, you're ok with that right?" Mayday asked.

"Sure, it's no big deal, whatever makes you comfortable," Izuku said.

"You're so cool Izuku, anyway I should go, my aunt has dinner made," Mayday said.

"_Holy crap she thinks I'm cool!_" "That's fine, I should get ready for dinner as well, I'll see you tomorrow," Izuku said.

"It's a date," Mayday said. "_Wait why did I say 'date'!?_" "I meant that in a friendly way!"

"I figured as much," Izuku said, thankful that this is a phone call, otherwise the girl would see his transformation into a tomato. "Bye Mayday."

"Bye Izuku," Mayday said.

Moments later Izuku could hear Peter's voice, "Um, what the heck did I miss?"

"Peter!?" Izuku shouted, nearly dropping the phone again. "_Why do I keep doing that!?_" He grabbed the phone and spoke into it again. "Sorry, I guess that conversation was a bit more awkward that I thought. Not that your daughter wasn't a pleasure to talk to, she sounds really nice, but like I said, I'm not good with talking to others, especially girls."

"_This kid reminds me way too much of myself when I was his age._" "That's fine Izuku, thanks for doing so, I know that made her very happy," Peter said.

"It's no trouble Peter-senpai," Izuku said.

"What did I say about the senpai stuff?" Peter reminded.

"Ah! Right, sorry!" Izuku said, bowing repeatedly, despite no one being there.

"Anyway since you have training tomorrow, it's best if you go get some rest," Peter said.

"Will do, see you tomorrow," Izuku said, hanging up the phone.

As Peter put his phone away, he began to think about the events that have passed, "Man, that kid, there's something about him though, something special."

Back home Izuku had collected his nerves and went to meet his mother Inko at the table. As he sat, he had one lingering question on his mind, he just hopes he won't regret asking this. "Mom, I have a really important question..."

"What is it Izuku?" Inko asked.

"Um...how exactly do I...talk to girls?" Izuku asked, bracing himself of what would be Inko's proud motherly reaction.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IZUKU!?" Inko shotued with glee.

"No mom! She's just a friend!" Izuku defended, blushing hard in the process. "Or rather, she wants to be my friend since she doesn't have many but...I don't know how to talk to her or make her feel welcome."

"I've been waiting so long for this, tell me everything about this girl!" Inko said, nearly hopping in place.

"Mom, please, like I said, she just wants a friend, she's not interested in a boyfriend," Izuku said.

"It usually starts that way Izuku," Inko said.

"Please mom, she's new to this country and just wants to fit in," Izuku said. "Besides she's leaving in a few days, so it's not like anything will happen."

"Oh, where is she from if I may ask?" Inko asked.

"She's from America, she wants to attend UA so she's coming to check the school out with her parents, then she's going back home until the Entrance Exams," Izuku said.

"Oh my, this girl must really want the best the hero school has to offer if she's coming from across the seas," Inko said. "What's her name?"

"It's Mayday, Mayday Parker," Izuku said. "And it's a really long story of how I met her, though I'm sure you've heard people talking about it already since it had to do with some trouble with a villain today."

After Izuku explained his story, though leaving out certain details like All Might's One for All quirk, he readied himself for bed. His mother wasn't too happy with him endangering his life, but she knew it couldn't be helped, he just wants to be a hero so badly. Nonetheless, she did warn him that if he tried that again, she won't be as lenient with her discipline.

The following day, Izuku had arrived at Dagobah beach where he already began his training, starting with trying to move a fridge that All Might in full strength was sitting on top of.

"Come on, put some back into it," All Might said as Izuku tried to pull the fridge. "You know people move these things every day, and most of them don't even have strength quirks."

"Not easy when there's an extra 600 pounds sitting on top," Izuku pointed out.

"Nah, I've lost weight, I'm down to 560 these days," All Might said, whipping out his phone. "But look at you, you're not ready for my quirk."

Izuku turned to All Might with watery eyes, "But you said I was worthy!"

As Izuku started wailing, All Might stepped over to him, taking some pictures. "I meant your puny body, you can't handle my quirk with no muscle. If you tried, your arms and legs might pop off."

That just freaked Izuku out more, "That sounds bad!" He then had a realization. "So this clean up job is like a intense gym workout, and you're my instructor."

"That's right, so that's why I want you to build up some strength," All Might said, approaching the fridge again. "I did some digging and found out that this beach used to be beautiful, until it started becoming overloaded with trash. Back before quirks there were no superheroes, service is all that mattered." All Might then crushed the fridge. "Clean up this beach, and you'll be ready for the UA entrance exams, I want the area between these piers cleared up."

Izuku looked around at all the work he had in store for him. But he wanted to be a hero, and if cleaning this beach would bring him toward his goal, then he was ready for it. "Right."

"I know you can do it kid, and it looks like you're determined to do so, I admire that," All Might said. "Kid to be perfectly honest, without quirks being a hero is next to impossible. It's not fair, I know, but it's the truth. Most places won't give hero licenses to those without quirks. To date, Tony Stark is the only quirkless one to get a hero license, and that's because he practically bought it."

"So Batman doesn't have one?" Izuku asked.

"No, technically he shouldn't be doing hero work, unfortunately Gotham City isn't the most stable when it comes to law enforcement. Quite a shame, the commissioner there, Chief Gordon, he does his best and tries to keep things in line, but it's quite a struggle for him. You'd be amazed how corrupt their system is, a good chunk of their police force is under the payroll of different Crime Lords such as Roman Sionis," All Might said. "They can't be that picky with whoever helps them, the only ones who use their quirks in that city are the villains, most of Gotham is too scared to stand up for themselves, and those two try go to extreme measures to do so."

Izuku nodded in understanding. He knows about the troubles Gotham City has had, how their only saving grace was one man determined to fight all the corruption in town. That only made him admire Batman even more, that a man without a quirk constantly risked his life for the sake of the people in that town, many of his villains having powerful quirks. He even did it alone for many years before others joined his cause, most notably his sidekick Robin, another quirkless hero.

It reminded Izuku of a time where he wished he could be All Might's sidekick, and liked to play pretend, for them to be the Dynamic Duo that Batman and Robin were.

"I take it Gotham City can't afford to hire a hero either?" Izuku asked.

"Like I said, they're a very corrupt city, many of the top officials have their pockets filled with bribe money. Not to mention that Batman is very territorial, he doesn't like accepting help unless he has no choice, it's a pride thing," All Might said.

"Well maybe it's to protect the other heroes too," Izuku said. "I'm sure he doesn't want them to risk their lives for something he feels he should be doing."

"I don't know the reasoning, but it's foolish nonetheless," All Might said. "Anyway enough talk for now, we have some planning to do."

"Planning?" Izuku asked.

"Here," All Might said, handing Izuku a schedule. "This is my Aim to Pass American Dream Plan, it's basically a schedule for you made with your frail body in mind. This will get you ready for UA."

"Wow, you even have my sleep scheduled," Izuku said.

"If I'm being honest young Midoriya, this is going to be super difficult, are you sure you're up to it?" All Might asked.

Izuku nodded, "Of course, I have to work harder than anyone to get in, so what choice do I have?"

"Right! Now, you have ten months to do this, by the morning on the exam, you should hopefully be ready to take my quirk," All Might said.

"I'm ready All Might!" Izuku said.

All Might smirked, "Love the enthusiasm, now let's get to it!"

Izuku began his clean up job as All Might did his coaching, knowing he had a lot of work to do to make sure he was in tip top shape for the exams.

This continued all morning until sunrise, when Izuku had to get ready for school. While at school he began taking notes about good ways to increase his training.

"I'd like to finish a week before the exam, that'll give me 294 days, and taking recovery into account, assuming I'll be resting two days between each hard workout, that gives me about 98 days of actual training, even at my most efficient..." Izuku then started muttering out loud without realizing, getting the attention of everyone in class, including the teacher.

During that he felt something bop him on the head, looking up he saw that it was from his teacher, who used his quirk to karate chop his head.

"Hey Midorya, I know you had a run in with a villain, but pull yourself together kid. You still need grades to make it to UA," the teacher said.

Midorya felt really embarrassed, "Right, I have to study too."

The class then started to ridicule him through mutters, with Bakugo looking on, still feeling a sense of jealousy from before. He could tell Izuku was planning something, and he could hear UA in all that muttering. He knows he's still pursuing that foolish dream, even after the sludge villain attack. He wonders if Spider-Man may have encouraged him in anyway, foolish as that sounds. He can't figure why a hero like Spider-Man would waste their time telling a quirkless boy he can be a hero.

Of course, he also remembers that Spider-Man has a close bond with the Armored Hero Iron Man, and he knows that the Avenger was also born quirkless. Still, unless he was going to supply the boy with a suit, he still found it hard to believe that Spider-Man could rightfully endorse a quirkless hero.

Later after school, Izuku had gone back to Dagobah beach to find a surprise waiting for him. All Might was there of course, but so were Peter, his wife Twilight and their daughter Mayday.

"Kid, you've got friends here," All Might said, gestuing to the family.

"Oh! It's great to see you all again," Izuku said, bowing as usual.

"Hey kid, All Might told us about your training, cleaning up this entire beach though," Peter said. "That's some intense stuff."

"You've only got 10 months too, though I think you can pull if off with enough hard work," Twilight said, though wasn't too sure herself.

"I'm positive this will get him into UA," All Might said. "He knows it won't be easy, but he also knows it'll be worth it."

"Me, Twilight and Mayday just got back from there," Peter said. "It still looks as impressive as I remember."

"You've been there before?" Izuku asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Peter said. "Twilight and I attended UA, we graduated fourteen years ago."

"We're hoping our daughter has that same fortune," Twilight said, gesturing to the young girl, who seemed really shy at the moment.

Izuku took a glance at his peer, who could barely make eye contact. Sensing her awkwardness, Izuku walked over, extending his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you again in person Mayday."

Mayday looked a little shy, but managed a smile as she returned his gesture. "Same to you, Izuku."

Izuku felt relieved that he could get this girl to smile, though felt guilty about what he had to say. "Listen, I know I said I would make time to get to know you today, but with all this training All Might set up for me..."

"Oh no, it's fine. All Might already told me about the Aim to Pass American Dream plan," Mayday said.

"That's such a weird name," Peter arrogantly said, much to the annoyance of Twilight and All Might.

Mayday rolled her eyes, "My point is that it sounds like you have a lot of training to do, I mean getting into UA is hard enough, it sounds like you're going to have to make up for being quirkless."

"Right, it's a long road, but I'll do what I have to so I can realize my dream," Izuku said. "I'm sure you have plenty of training to do yourself."

"Yeah, I'm very much out of shape when it comes to combat, I have some of my dad's strength but unless I know how to use it then I'm out of luck," Mayday said.

"Here's an idea," All Might said. "Mayday, since you're here, why not take part in young Midorya's training? Not only can it help, it's for a good cause, you'll be helping this beach get cleaned up."

"Oh, would that be alright uh...All Might-san?" Mayday asked.

"Uh, just All Might is fine, but yeah that would be accurate," All Might confirmed. "Anyway it's alright to take part of his training, it won't affect him, besides part of being a hero is learning cooperation, you'll be helping each other."

"That sounds like a great idea," Twilight said. "Would you be alright with that Izuku?"

"Of course Mrs. Parker," Izuku said.

"Just 'Twilight' is fine, like Peter I'm not one for formalities," Twilight said.

"Huh? Yes you are, you're very formal when we talk to Cap and the Princesses," Peter said.

"Princesses?" Izuku wondered.

"Well yeah, Captain America is a very well renowned hero, and The Princesses are well...Princesses! Obviously we have to be formal with them, it's only proper!" Twilight said.

"Hey they're just as easy going as I am, yet you still want to bow before them like something catastrophic will happen if you don't," Peter said.

"Oh like you've never overreacted when interacting with those in higher authority, no one has forgotten how much to fanboyed when you met Superman for the first time," Twilight said.

"Hey! That only happened once, besides how would you know? You were geeking out over meeting Batman!" Peter replied.

"Once huh? Actually its funny you bring Cap up, you still fanboy whenever he gives you a compliment, you geek out with him moreso than you do with Tony Stark, and he's supposed to be your favorite!" Twilight reminded.

"Well pardon me for feeling humbled by a great hero once in a while!" Peter argued.

Izuku watched on in amazement as this couple bickered, while Mayday seemed kind of embarrassed.

All Might gestured for them to follow him, which they did, leaving the two bickering. "That might take a while, Midoryia, go continue your training, and take young Mayday with you."

"Yes sir All Might," Izuku said, then turned to Mayday. "Come on."

"Lead the way," Mayday said, following Izuku.

The two made their way toward the middle of all the garbage, Izuku then gesturing to a hill, "Let's clear that out the way."

"Right, I'll handle the heavy stuff," Mayday said, pulling on a washing machine. Izuku noticed that she didn't have too much trouble moving it around, though it still didn't look that easy.

"Hey, how strong are you exactly?" Izuku asked, trying to lift a car engine.

"Well a lot stronger than an average fourteen year old girl," Mayday said. "With enough training I can probably be at least half as strong as my dad, he says it's there but I just need to work out more."

"Is your dad stronger than All Might?" Izuku asked, attempting not to drop the engine he's holding.

"I don't know," Mayday said, dragging the washing machine. "I mean I know he can have more power than The Hulk if he's really motivated enough."

"The Hulk!?" Izuku asked, nearly dropping the engine in surprise. "That's pretty impressive. Wait do you know any of The Avengers?"

"Yeah, my dad takes me to their tower very often," Mayday said, leaving the washing machine aside. "They're all really nice, my mom's younger brother is even married to one of them."

"Oh, that makes you somewhat related to them I guess," Izuku said, placing the engine next to the washing machine. "Which one is it?"

"The Wasp, maybe you've heard of her?" Mayday asked.

"The Wasp? I thought she was married to Ant Man," Izuku said.

"Keyword 'was', they split up and my Uncle Spike moved in. Funny how that worked, he had a mild crush on her, though he knew she was out of his reach due to her not only being several years older, but already being married. Plus he liked this other girl, one of my mom's five best friends," Mayday said, going back to the hill. "He never expected to be her new husband, and their marriage lasted much better. They even have a daughter that's barely younger than me, my cousin Hope Van Dyne."

"That's impressive, despite my knowledge of Superheroes, there's still quite a bit I still don't seem to know," Izuku said.

"My dad really doesn't like talking much about his personal life to the media, it's his way of reducing the danger to our family," Mayday said. "Granted my family consists of mostly Superheroes or Knights."

"Knights? Like Royal Knights?" Izuku asked.

"My mom's older brother, Uncle Shining Armor, he's married to a Princess named Cadance, so our family is somewhat royalty," Mayday said.

"That must be why your mom mentioned Princeeses, wait what country do they rule over?" Izuku asked.

"My family's from a moderate sized land out in Europe called Equestria, there's a section there known to most as The City of Crystals, or The Crystal Empire as it's actually called, that's where my aunt and uncle live along with my cousin Flurry, who's also like a sister to me," Mayday said.

"So, your mom's from this Equestria place?" Izuku asked.

Mayday nodded, "Yeah she is, she moved to New York for her first year of High School where she met my dad, then they along with some of their friends got a chance to attend UA a grade later. They were in the same class together, so it was a lot of fun for them. They got married a year after graduation, it's quite a romance story my dad likes to talk about."

"Maybe I can ask him sometime, they seem like such a great match for each other," Izuku said.

"Yeah, they love each other like crazy, it's a bit annoying but kinda cute. Personally I don't really get the whole romance thing, I've never really felt attraction to anyone," Mayday said.

"Wow really? Not even a crush?" Izuku asked.

"No, not once, maybe one day though," Mayday said.

"I'm not hearing any training!" All Might called out.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment, "Oh crap, we gotta get moving."

"Right, talk and work," Mayday said.

The two continued their conversation while trying to focus on the training as All Might conversed with the Parker couple. The two continued until sunset with Mayday going back with her parents to their stay.

The Parker couple left the country a couple of days later, though Izuku promised to keep in touch whenever he could, even getting their email to send back and fourth.

Months passed by as Izuku continued his training, even going overboard at one point, such as working much harder than All Might had scheduled him to. The ruse didn't last long, All Might figured it out the moment he saw Izuku passed out during a jog.

"Kid, you haven't been following the regimen at all have you?" All Might asked. "I designed this to match the current state of your body, it's rigorous enough for you to get to where you need to be for the entrance exams, but still light enough so it won't overwhelm you. If you keep pushing yourself like this you're gonna have the opposite effect, you need to understand your limits."

Izuku struggled to stand up, back on his feet, "I'm sorry All Might, but I have to do this, I have to try much harder than anyone else to get in, if I can't make it through a little extra work, how can I call myself a hero?"

All Might should be annoyed at how stubborn this boy is, but he also can't help but feel proud knowing that he's trying his hardest to make it in. He still needs to teach him about limitations, training is good but not if you destroy your body. Heart can only take you so far. With a slight chuckle, turned into a full belly laugh from All Might, he transformed and helped Izuku up. "I understand your plight young man, don't worry I'm not too upset. I can still get you back on track, just leave it to this old man."

"You're not an old man, All Might," Izuku said, getting another slight chuckle from All Might. He really liked this boy, very respectful.

Months later came the morning of the entrance test, All Might stopped by the beach to check on Izuku's processes, though found the young boy standing on top of a makeshift hil, screaming in triumph.

"Whoa hey, not bad kid! You even cleaned up outside the area I told you. Only a few hours to spare but you went above and beyond what I expected from you!" All Might said, observing the area. "Holy...stinkin..." then he buffed into his muscle form. "SUPER CRAP!" Izuku then fainted thought was caught by All Might, the veteran hero looking on in pride. Ten months ago this kid was a crying little weakling, now he's grown into a up and coming hero.

"Now for your reward, Izuku Midoriya," All Might said, removing a piece of hair.

"Yes sir," Izuku said, standing up straight as he could.

"Someone once told me there's a difference between being lucky and deserving, one's an accident, the other a reward, never get the two confused," All Might said. "Take that to heart young man, this gift, you've earned it with your own valiant efforts."

Izuku nodded, holding out his weak, quirkless hands, ready to accept All Might's quirk.

"Eat this," All Might said, holding the hair in front of Izuku.

"Huh?" Izuku asked. That wasn't exactly how he imagined it.

Hours later, Izuku arrived at the entrance for UA, looking a little sick. Apparently to receive One for All, he had to swallow the DNA of the previous holder. He didn't feel any stronger yet, though he imagined it was just going to take time.

"All right, my dream at UA officially begins!" Izuku said, then tripped over his shoelace, falling face first to the ground. "Well I'm as good as dead."

Suddenly he stopped, he seemed to be floating, then freaked out midair. He heard a girl scoff lightly a bit, "Are you ok?" She helped him stand up right, taking a glance at her. She had a cute smile and red cheeks, looking to have a bright personality, "I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figured you would be ok with me catching you." The girl looked toward the school, "Doesn't this place make you nervous?" Izuku stammered to answer, though couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, I guess I'll see you inside, bye."

She then ran into the school, looking happy and feeling lucky.

Izuku just stared in shock. "Holy whoa, I just talked to a girl!"

"But you didn't actually say anything," a familiar voice said. "Plus you act like you've never talked to one before."

Izuku turned around and saw two girls, the one of the left being instantly familiar to him. "M-Mayday!"

"Hey Izuku!" Mayday said, then found herself in a hug from the normally shy boy. "Whoa!"

"Wow it's been so long, I'm so glad you're here. I mean of course you'd be here it's the reason you came by all that time ago, to see if it would be good and holy crap I'm hugging you and it's probably awkward and Imma let go now!" Izuku then jumped back, nearly falling over and with a big awkward blush on his face.

The girl next to Mayday giggled at Izuku's reaction, "Wow, you were right cuz, he is a dork, but in a cute way."

"I didn't say 'dork', I said dorky, and yes it was in a good way," Mayday said.

Izuku looked curiously at this girl, who had curly hair with pink and blue streaks. "Um, who is she?"

"This is my cousin Flurry," Mayday said. "I believe I mentioned her once before."

"Oh yeah, she's from that crystal city right" Izuku asked.

"Wow, you remembered, how nice of you," Flurry said. "Yes, I'm Mayday's favorite cousin, Flurry Heart."

"That's a pretty name," Izuku said absent-mindedly. Of course he realized it a few seconds later. "Wait, I mean-"

"It's fine, I don't mind it," Flurry said, playfully smirking. "It was actually very sweet of you."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not good with talking, especially to girls," Izuku said.

"Yeah Mayday mentioned that, she's a bit of an oddball at talking too so you're not alone," Flurry said.

"I'm not an oddball, I just don't like socializing that much," Mayday insisted.

"Well you socialized with this boy," Flurry pointed out.

Mayday blushed in annoyance, "Well, he saved my life, or tried to, the least I could do was try to get to know him." Mayday shook it off, "Never mind that, we should head inside, the test is going to start soon."

"Relax, we've got a couple of minutes, I really want to get to know this boy more," Flurry said. "I mean you wouldn't stop talking about him when you got back nearly a year ago."

This caused another awkward blush for Izuku and Mayday, though this moment was interrupted when he heard another familiar, yet unfriendly voice. "Deku..."

Izuku flinched when he saw Bakugo making his way over. "H-hey Kachaan."

"Move your ass out of the way now, before I set you on fire!" Bakugo warned, causing Izuku to freak out and pull both girls aside.

"Ah, good morning, let's just both do our best out there today! Good luck!" Izuku stammered out, confusing both girls."

"I can't believe you're actually here," Bakugo said, walking past them. "You're too damn stupid to realize you have no chance of even making through the exam, I'll be even more surprised if you don't get killed!"

Izuku flinched a bit at that remark. "Well I might as well try, after all-"

"Can it nerd!" Bakugo shouted, causing Izuku to flinch. "Just stay out of my way, otherwise I'll blow you to bits, got that!?"

Mayday looked displeased, "Hey, if you're going to be a hero, maybe don't say mean things to other people."

"Who the hell asked you?" Bakugo asked, then got a closer look at her. "Wait a minute, you're Spider-Man's little girl."

"And what if I am?" Mayday asked.

"Didn't you get captured by some sludge monster a year ago? The hell are you doing trying to apply to UA?" Bakugo asked.

"Excuse me!?" Mayday shouted.

"Just because your dad got lucky as a hero doesn't mean you're going to get that same blessing, you're almost as dumb as this nerd for entering," Bakugo said.

"Hey, don't say mean things to my cousin and her only friend!" Flurry said.

"Flurry! Don't say stuff like that!" Mayday angrily shouted, causing Flurry to smile sheepishly.

Bakugo just stared a moment, then burst out laughing. "Damn Deku, So you're only friend is a girl who think she's as good as her overrated father, a girl who couldn't even fight off a sludge creature. I bet I could have taken that thing down way before All Might got there." Bakugo, focused on Flurry, "As for you, I hope you're not thinking of entering, you look like the type who'd freak out over a broken nail to last as a hero." The brash young man then walked off. "See you losers from the other side!"

Mayday looked furious, "Who the hell is that guy!? Does he really expect to be a hero with that attitude!?"

"His name is Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as I call him. He's my classmate, and childhood friend," Izuku said.

"What kind of 'friend' is that!?" Mayday asked. "I may not be good with friendship like my mom, but I'm fairly certain that friends don't talk to each other like that!"

"He's a bully, that's what he is," Flurry said. "Don't listen to what he says Izuku, myself and Mayday believe in you."

"Yeah, the three of us will make it and show that arrogant jerk who the real heroes are," Mayday said. "Plus I'm a little ticked about the stuff he said about my daddy."

"Calling Uncle Peter lucky, that's a load of baloney!" Flurry said.

"That I can agree wholeheartedly with," Izuku said. "Because I know for a fact that Spider-Man's status as one of the greatest heroes wasn't an accident."

Flurry seemed confused at first by what exactly that meant, but she just agreed. "Exactly."

Mayday gestured toward the door, "Let's go group!"

The three then marched inside, curious as to what awaits them. They entered a big room where a lot of potential students had gathered, opting to sit close to each other.

"Wow, I knew there'd be a lot of kids, but this is still way more than I expected," Izuku said.

"Everyone wants to be a hero, whether they're worthy enough is something else though," Mayday said.

"I just hope there aren't more like that jerk we saw outside," Flurry said, still a little miffed from her encounter with Bakugo.

"Kacchan isn't that bad, he's just a little too overconfident," Izuku insisted.

"Don't make excuses for him," Mayday said.

Suddenly the room started lighting up and a man stood at the podium, looking like he's ready to rock. "What's up UA candidates, thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ! Come on and let me hear ya!" He was met with complete silence, not that it really fazed him much. "Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is going to go down, ok?" He got into a stylish pose, "Are you readeeeey!? Yeah!"

"Oh my goodness it's the voice hero Present Mic! So cool!" Izuku said, geeking out. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy nuts that all the UA teachers are pro heroes!"

"Whoa easy there Izuku," Mayday said, getting his attention. "Try not to geek out too much ok?"

"Right, sorry," Izuku said, getting a giggle from Flurry.

"He's such an adorable kid, I hope he and Mayday start dating, they'd make such a cute pair."

Present Mic began explaining the rules, the students entering a two minute mock battle test in urban settings in several different sections. Izuku looked to his card to see where he was. "I got Battle Center B, what did you two get?"

"I got B too," Flurry answered. "Looks like we'll be fighting together."

"I got Battle Center A, looks like I won't be fighting alongside you two," Mayday said, getting a pout from Flurry.

"Well you'll be fine on your own, your dad's been training you right?" Flurry asked.

"Sorta, I spent a lot of time in The Danger Room, where Uncle Logan oversaw most of my training," Mayday said.

"Danger Room? Uncle Logan?" Izuku asked.

"My dad's friends with The X-Men, so they let me use their training facility to practice for UA," Mayday said. "You might know my Uncle Logan by his hero name, Wolverine."

"Wolverine!? THE Wolverine!?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I mostly sparred with his daughter Rina," Mayday said. "She's just as aggressive as her father, maybe even more so. Difference is that her dad knows when to cool down, she doesn't."

"Um, I don't suppose she's going to attend UA," Izuku said.

"Funny you should say that," Mayday said. "You see-

Before she could explain further, a stern and booming voice spoke out, directed at Present Mic. "Excuse me sir, but I have a question."

"Hit me!" Present Mic said, focusing a spotlight on the applicant, that being Tenya Iida.

"On the printout, you listed four villain types, not three," Tenya pointed out, holding up the printout in question. "With all due respect if this is an error on official UA material, it is shameful. We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan's most prestigious school, mistakes like these cannot be allowed!"

"Wait did we miss something?" Flurry asked, looking at her own stuff.

"Additionally you three over there!" he said, pointing to Izuku, Mayday and Flurry.

"Who us!?" Mayday asked.

"Yes you, the three of you have been muttering and talking amongst yourselves this entire time, stop that! If you can't bother to take this seriously leave, you're distracting the examinees who care about being here!" Tenya said.

Mayday looked annoyed at that, standing up while glaring at the student, "Hey why don't you-"

"Mayday!" Izuku shouted, pulling her down, "Please control your temper!" He turned to Tenya and bowed. "We're really sorry!"

"I should hope so!" Tenya said.

"Alright, let's all cool our jets here," Present Mic said. "It's good to mingle with friends but try to make sure you're tuned in, this show doesn't do many replays."

"We're sorry, we're just excited!" Flurry said.

"As you should be, but pay attention to the rules, otherwise you'll get early game over," Present Mic said. "To recap, the villains listed here are worth different points, smaller ones are one point, medium ones are two and larger ones are three. To address the point made by examinee 7111, the fourth villain type is worth zero points, that guy's just an obsticle we'll be throwing in your way. It's not that it can't be beaten, there's kinda no point."

"Thank you very much, please continue," Tenya said, bowing and taking a seat.

"So what's the point to the fourth type of villain?" Mayday asked.

"None, because they're zero point monsters," Flurry said, then started chuckling, much to Mayday's annoyance.

"Great, my dad's lame humor rubbed off on you," Mayday said.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," Flurry said.

Izuku chuckled a little as he focused more on Present Mic, the teacher continuing to inspire the students. Tenya, Bakugo, Ochako, Izuku, Mayday and Flurry listened on determined like as Present Mic finished his speech.

"You ready to go beyond?" Present Mic asked, gazing right at the students. "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

For a while, everyone was quiet, until Flurry randomly stood up and repeated the line, "Plus Ultra!"

"That's the spirit!" Present Mic said, giving Flurry two thumbs up. "Time to tune in to the next program boys and girls, because the exam is about to begin!"


	4. The Starting Line

Later on all the students were gathered in front of their respective Battle Centers, Izuku looking incredibly nervous, seeing all the students there, none of them looking anywhere close to being as nervous as him, many seeming really confident. He even noticed that some of them had special battle gear.

As he scanned the group, he noticed Ochako Uraraka among the crowd. "_Hey it's her, the nice girl who helped me at the gates, the one who kept me from falling._" He started walking over to her, though doing so rather awkwardly. "I should probably thank her for helping me back there." As he walked, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see the serious Tenya Iida. "_He's here too?_"

Tenya took notice of Ochako taking deep breaths from afar. "She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead." He focused back on Izuku. "Do you plan to distract her and ruin her chances to succeed? Is that your goal to passing this trial?"

Izuku frantically waved it off, "No, no, no, of course not!"

He then felt another hand on his shoulder, this time it was Flurry, feeling a little relieved to have a friend there. The young Princess focused her attention to Iida. "Take five boss, I'll take care of this one."

Tenya looked a little unsure, but decided to leave these two be. He would be keeping an eye on them, if they want to ruin their chances it's on them but he isn't going to let them ruin the chances of others.

Flurry patted Izuku on the back, "Izu-kun, you really need to relax, you're getting too nervous."

"I know but I-" Izuku stopped mid sentence as he processed what he heard. "Did you call me 'Izu-kun'?"

Flurry nodded, "Yeah, I learned about honorifics when studying Japanese, and when I learned your name, I couldn't resist combining your name with the honorific. Sorry if it's weird, I'm not used to using them much, but I figured it could be my nickname for you, in any language too."

"Um, thanks?" Izuku asked.

"You can use an honorific for me, you'll probably do it better since you seem to use them often," Flurry said.

"Um, maybe we should talk about that later?" Izuku said.

"Alright! Time to move out!" Present Mic called out, taking the students by surprise. "Come on there's no countdowns in real battle! Now Go, go, go!""

"Sweet, let's kick some butt Izu-kun!" Flurry said, pulling Izuku with her.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Izuku said as this girl dragged him by the wrist.

"If we do that then we're gonna lose! I won't let that happen! We're getting in together, you me and Mayday Nee-Sama!" Flurry shouted.

"_What's with her sudden use of honorifics!?_" Izuku wondered, especially since she seemed to switch between languages.

Suddenly a robot burst through the wall, looking to the two. "Target acquired."

"Alright! First enemy! You want to take him? Or should I?" Flurry asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me? You need points too!" Izuku said.

"Duh, we're going to share! Actually if we attack together we might both get the points!" Flurry suggested.

"I'm not sure if-" Izuku then freaked out since the robot was coming close. Izuku froze in fear as Flurry got ready to attack. However before she could destroy the robot, someone beat her to it as a laser complete destroyed the robot.

"Got him!" they heard. The two turned to see the flashy student, Yuga Aoayama. "Merci, we make a great team with you two as my decoys." He smirked somewhat arrogantly at them, a shine flashing in his teeth, "Although, I probably won't be seeing much of you both in the future." He then ran off. "Adeui!"

Flurry puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "What a show-off, I bet he really doesn't speak French and wants to show off by speaking a second language!"

"_Weren't you the one juggling between languages yourself?_" Izuku thought. "What did he mean by what he just said?"

"Six minutes and 2 seconds left!" Present Mic's voice said.

"Never mind that, we need to get us some points!" Flurry said, dragging Izuku. They looked around to see that many of the robots had been destroyed, hardly any left for the two of them.

"Flurry! We're not going to pass if we stay together, if we split up we'll increase our chances!" Izuku said.

"But I want to make sure you get in!" Flurry said.

"If you worry too much about me you're going to miss out! Don't you want to attend this school with your cousin?" Izuku asked.

"I do, but-" Suddenly a couple of two pointers jumped to attack. Izuku freaked out, though Flurry held her hands in the shape of a heart.

"Crystal Love!" Flurry then blasted the two robots, leaving heart shaped holes in them.

"Wow, that's a cool quirk," Izuku said.

"Thanks," Flurry said. "Mayday got her quirk from her dad, I inherited mine from my mom." She looked around at the damage, "Probably shouldn't have destroyed both, I want to leave enemies for you, but at least I got some points, so to make it fair you can get the next couple."

As they searched they saw Ochako running through the area, tapping several robots, causing them to float in the air. She held her hands together, "Now release!" With that all the robots fell down, the girl now attempting to catch her breath. "There, that should be at least 28 points."

"Did she say 28 points?" Izuku asked.

Nearby Tenya was seen kicking a robot with his engine leg speed. "That puts me at 45."

"Whoa, that guy may be a stick in the mud but he sure can fight," Flurry said.

They started to hear other students shout out their scores, some even arguing over who fights who.

"At this rate, there won't be any enemies left!" Izuku frantically shouted. "What if I fail!?"

Flurry looked concerned for her new friend, but then put on a tough face. "You're not! I'm not letting you! Now let's go!"

She dragged him again, eagerly hoping to find any nearby enemies.

Elsewhere Battle Section A, Bakugo was destroying several of the robots, making it look really easy. Some of the other applicants seemed freaked out by his power, he had a look in his eyes that made them worry for their own safety. Even with the rule against hurting other applicants, they didn't feel comfortable around this guy.

Bakugo spotted another robot nearby, a disturbing smile etching across his face. "Now for you!" He launched himself at the robot, though right before he could attack, he saw a webbing substance latch onto it. The robot then got pulled away and two seconds later went flying again to a building.

"Gotta be a little bit faster than that, Kachaan," he heard Mayday said.

The boy angrily turned to the young Spider girl. "Think you're cute huh?"

"I'm freaken adorable," Mayday said, doing a cute pose.

Bakugo walked over to Mayday, staring the girl down hard. She didn't back away, she just glared back. "I don't give a damn about the rules, you try that shit again, and I'll do to you what I warned I would do to Deku."

"His name's Izuku, and I'm not as nice as he is when it comes to arrogant jerks like you," Mayday warned. "You want to be a tough guy? Try picking on someone that has a quirk to defend themselves!" She got in close with a cocky and arrogant smile, "Or are you too afraid to hit a girl?"

This started getting the attention of several nearby applicants, all of them worried about what Bakugo would do to this poor yet foolish girl. Bakugo continued to glare hard, feeling even more agitation at the sight of Mayday's cocky smirk, then suddenly he charged up some fire in his hands and sent out a powerful blast.

Many turned away, not wanting to see the damage done to this girl, though when they looked again, they saw that Bakugo's blast was aimed at a robot behind Mayday, the girl turning around to see. "Damn, guess that's 3 points I won't be getting."

"Stay, the fuck, out of my way," Bakugo said, then stormed off to find more robots.

Mayday gave one final scowl in his direction, then aimed her wrist and shot some webbing to swing away from the area.

Meanwhile all this was being observed by a group of heroes, complimenting the students for their use of surveillance, speed, ability to keep calm under pressure and raw battle power. However now it was time for the biggest test a student at UA could get.

With a push of a button, the giant zero point robot had arrived, getting the attention of all the students, especially the ones in Battle Area B.

Flurry looked up at the giant robot, "Um...that's pretty big."

"I think that might be a bit extreme!" Izuku shouted.

The robot then punched down to the ground, creating a huge wind of debris. All the other students began to run for it, though Izuku could only watch in terror at the size of this thing.

"Izuku! We have to go!" Flurry shouted, getting his attention.

Izuku snapped out of it, "Right, we need to find villains!"

"Less than two minutes remaining!" Present Mic shouted.

"Two minutes!?" Izuku shouted in disbelief. "Oh no, I'm going to fail! All that training will be for nothing! What will my mom say!? What will Spider-Man say!? What about All Might!?""

"Snap out of it!" Flurry shouted. "Look all the other applicants are running! They're probably bailing from this! This is our chance, find some nearby robots and get some points!"

"R-right, let's-" Izuku then heard a girl yell out in pain. He turned around and saw Ochako, her leg pinned under debris as the giant robot marched toward her.

Izuku looked on in worry, seeing this kind girl who helped him before in extreme peril.

"Izuku!?" Flurry said, trying to get his attention, then herself noticed Ochako. "Oh no, she's in danger, go get to safety, I'll go pull-" Without warning Izuku ran toward Ochako's direction, much to her surprise. "Izuku wait! Do you even have a plan!?"

Izuku rushed toward the robot, then suddenly felt some power coming to his legs. He then pressed up and leapt several hundred feet into the air, to the amazement of Ochako, Flurry and the heroes watching.

"Whoa! How'd he do that!?" Flurry wondered, then heard some villain robots approaching from behind. "I'm not letting you past me!" She then fired more Crystal Love blasts at them, hoping to keep them away from Izuku while he did his thing.

In the air, Izuku reeled his arm back for a punch, his sleeves tearing off as he felt power coming to it. In this moment he remembered All Might's words.

"So clench your butt cheeks kid, and yell this from the depths of your heart!"

"SMAAAAAAASH!" With a mighty punch, Izuku knocked the zero pointer back with full force, causing the robot to be desroyed, with all the applicants watching in awe, especially Ochako, Flurry and Iida.

"That's right, show who you are," a familiar voice said from the room of heroes, that voice being that of All Might's. "Embody what it means to be a hero, nothing is nobler, than self sacrifice."

"Just like before, I moved without thinking," Izuku said as he floated in the air, remembering the time he went to tried to Mayday. "But now I have a quirk, real power."

"Just one minute left!" Present Mic shouted.

That snapped Izuku out of his daze, of course this allowed him to realize he was still in the air and started to fall. "Ok! I jumped using one for all, so maybe I can use it to get down too! Just like All Might, landing should be pretty simple! Right? Right, right, right, right, right!" He then realized that his right arm and both his legs were badly damaged. "I'm broken!"

He remembered All Might saying that while he has One for All, his body wouldn't be fully ready. Izuku lamented over the fact that he should have listened to All Might's warning, knowing he can't take the full power yet. He shouldn't be acting like a pro if he doesn't even have the skills of a sidekick.

"AH! Izuku! Somebody catch him I think he's hurt!" Flurry shouted. She looked behind for some assistance, only to see that everyone had left. "Some heroes! I hope they all fail!" She then ran toward where he was falling, "I'll catch him myself then!"

In the air, Izuku decided his best bet was to try a Detroit Smash, "If my timing's off then I'm toast! Even if I live I've got zero points! And if I break my left arm too...then there's no way I'm going to pass the exam!" Izuku didn't have time to consider this, he had to try. Though just as he got close to the ground, he felt a slap to his face.

Flurry stopped in her tracks when she saw this, suddenly Izuku was floating by Ochako and a piece of the robot, that was also floating. "Thank goodness for her."

Ochako held her hands together, "And release." Soon both the robot and Izuku were lowered to the ground as Flurry went to check on the poor boy.

"Oh thank goodness, he seems safe," Flurry said, checking over his body. "It looks like you've badly damaged yourself from your own powers. But Mayday, Uncle Peter and Auntie Twilight said you didn't have a quirk, so how were you able to do all that?" Flurry shook her head, "Not important, I'm just glad you're not dead," she turned her attention to Ochako, "And it's all thanks to-" She then realized Ochako was puking, grossing her out a bit. "Ew...Guess that might have been too much for her."

Izuku looked around, "Huh? I'm alive?"

"Oh, you're still conscious? Yeah that nice girl saved you," Flurry said, gesturing to Ochako. "She seems exhausted though."

"I'm just glad that she's alright," Izuku said. "Plus thanks to her, I still have a chance to..."

"Time's up! That's the exam folks!" Present Mic shouted as horns went off. In Sector A Bakugo seemed satisfied while Mayday sat down in exhaustion.

"I still feel out of shape, man how mom and dad were able to do this on a regular basis is really amazing," Mayday said. "I just hope the others were able to get through this with no trouble."

Back with Izuku, he couldn't believe what he heard, the shock had actually caused him to faint, freaking Flurry out.

"Izu-kun?" Flurry said, trying to shake him away. "Oh no," She called out. "Can we get some medical help here!?"

All the other applicants seemed to gather around, looking amazed at what they saw. They began to wonder about him, curious as to why someone with his power couldn't score any points on this exam.

Tenya seemed the most impressed by Izuku, "_He sacrificed everything..._" He turned toward Ochako. "_Just to save that girl._" He focused back on Izuku, who was being tended to by a worried Flurry. "_He must have known how little time he had left, how many points he needed to pass, that he was putting his life in danger, but despite those concerns, he didn't hesitate to take action._" Tenya clenched his fists, "H_ad this hadn't been an exam...then of course, I would have done the same thing!_" He then had a realization, "_Wait, the exam, the judges, could it be?_"

"Very nice, good work all around," an old nurse lady said, walking into the area. "You're heroes in my eyes, every one of you." She then offered some candy to some applicants, many not knowing who she was, aside from Yuga Aoyama.

"That mademoiselle, she's the heart of UA," the flashy applicant said.

The lady then approached Izuku. "Oh my goodness." She turned her attention to Flurry, "Was he hurt this badly by his own quirk young lady?"

"Yes, it looks like it," Flurry said. "I really don't know what happened, one minute he's on the ground, the next he's knocking out that giant monster...which should really be worth points, just saying."

The nurse lady paid little mind to Flurry's last comment, instead focusing on Izuku. "It's as though his body can't handle his own power."

"You'll be able to help him right?" Flurry asked.

"Of course, just stand aside," the nurse said, which Flurry immediately obliged.

"So are you going to get a-" Flurry was suddenly freaked out by what she saw next, this old nurse stretched her lips out to kiss Izuku on the head. "What the heck is she doing!?"

"You're watching a school nurse in action," Yuga said. "The youthful heroine, Recovery Girl."

"_She doesn't seem so youthful,_" Flurry thought, then noticed Izuku's arm and legs contorting back to normal.

"As you can see, her quirk is a incredible boost of healing power," Yuga explained. "She's the only reason UA can hold these reckless exams. She is saving him months of recovery time, quite marvelous."

Flurry looked surprised, Izuku's arm and legs look like they hadn't taken any damage at all. "At least he'll be ok."

Yuga turned to Flurry, "Tell me madam, this boy, is he your lover?"

Flurry blushed at the question, "Uh no, I just met him today. I heard about him from my cousin when she came to visit Japan several months ago."

"A cousin from afar? From what I can guess from your accent, do you too come from another part of this glorious world?" Yuga asked.

"Yeah, I'm from a land called Equestria, it's somewhere in Europe," Flurry said.

"Oh! Magnifique! A fellow European! Just like me, I come from the glorious country of France," Yuga said.

"_Somehow I doubt it_" "Nice to hear," Flurry said.

"Your cousin, is she also of this Equestria place?" Yuga asked.

"No, she's from America, specifically New York, have you ever been there?" Flurry asked.

"Oh no, how I wish to go there someday however," Yuga said. "That is the home of many famous pro heroes. Tell me, has your cousin ever met the one known as Spider-Man?"

"You can say that," Flurry said. "If you pass the exam, because I'm quite confident my cousin did, I'm sure she'll tell you all about her life in New York City."

During this, Recovery Girl was checking on other hurt applicants as Tenya continued to wonder, especially about Izuku. "_I wonder if there were parameters that I didn't take into account?_" He then turned his attention to Flurry, "_That girl too...she said she's from Equestria, and her cousin's from New York City. Adding in her answer to my fellow applicant's question regarding the pro hero Spider-Man, could they be who I now believe them to be? This is all so confusing, even if they are, what is their relation to that young man with the unkept hair?_"

Izuku had been taken to a medical office where he would rest up, though after waking up he only had two thing on his mind. The first being the fact that he hadn't gotten any points in the combat exam, which weighed heavily on him, especially considering all the support he had gotten from Spider-Man and all the training All Might gave him. He also wondered where Mayday and Flurry were.

He was given a note however, which was from Mayday, which surprised Izuku since it was written completely in Japanese. Either she learned how to write using kanji or she may have asked someone else to write it, most likely her mother, father or aunt, the latter being more likely.

_'Izuku, I heard you got hurt during the combat exam, Flurry said it was that zero point robot, those things are pretty tough so I can understand that, and I'm glad you're doing ok. I also heard that you completely destroyed that robot. According to her, you jumped and destroyed that thing with a punch to it's head. That sounds cool and all, but I'd like to know how you did that if you're quirkless, did you build something that enhanced your strength? Or is there something you haven't told me? You're a nice boy, so I'd like to think you weren't trying to deceive me, but I'd like to get more information from you. I'd rather talk to you in person, but they told me you were pretty hurt, and I have to leave early tomorrow. Pretty silly that I only got to be in town for a day this time but Flurry needed to go back home and we didn't want to make two separate flights. Anyway assuming that I pass the exam, and hopefully you did too, I'll be seeing you in two months. From Mayday.'_

Izuku was a little concerned, because he realized now he has to explain to so many people that he has a quirk, including his mother who was previously unaware, to Bakugo eventually and to the Parker family, especially Mayday. Thankfully he did have this conversation with All Might, he just hoped everyone would

A week passed, Izuku continued to work out his muscles to maintain control over One for All, and although he wasn't sure if he passed, he was still determined to be a hero. UA wasn't the only hero school.

Suddenly his mother arrived and showed him the letter, rather frantically, that he got from UA. Curious, yet worried, he took the letter to his room. He started at it a good while, almost afraid to look in it, fearing his results. In a heated moment, he then tore open the paper, wanting to get it over with when a little pad fell out and projected an image overhead.

"Boo-yah I am here as a projector screen now!" All Might said from the image, freaking Izuku out.

"All Might! But, this letter, isn't it from UA?" Izuku asked, looking around very curiously.

"Sorry I never got back to you, but to paraphrase a good friend of mine, with Great Power comes a Great amount of paperwork!" All Might said. "The truth is I didn't come to town just to fight villains, you're looking at UA's newest faculty member!"

"Wait, so you're going to be a teacher at UA?" Izuku asked.

All Might seemed to nod, then was distracted by someone trying to get his attention. "Yeah, what is it? Who's showboating?...Oh I'm sorry, I'll wrap it up but I want to show him something first...wait I have to do how many of these things?" All Might shrugged with a large sigh. "Right, moving on. You passed the written exam, but got zero points during the combat training, sorry."

Izuku clenched his pants, tears coming to his eyes. "I know that, it's all I've thought about," Izuku nearly shut his eyes. "I failed."

"Fortunately, there were other factors," All Might said, then pointed at a TV. "Here's a short clip for your viewing pleasure!"

He showed a video of Ochako walking into a room, "Excuse me, do you got a sec?"

"Hey it's that nice girl from before," Izuku said.

"She wasn't the only one there just so you know," All Might said, showing off another familiar girl. The two confronted Present Mic.

"F-Flurry Heart?" Izuku asked.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we needed to ask you something, it's about a boy with messy hair and freckles," Ochako said.

"His name's Izuku," Flurry said. "Izuku Midoryia. He was with me and my cousin during that orientation thing."

"Yeah I recognize you, I'm guessing he's the wild hair boy," Present Mic said. "What's this about?"

"Well, I was wondering, if I can give him some of my points?" Ochako asked, surprising Izuku. "Please, I heard him saying something about needing at least one point. It's crazy, how can a boy with all that power not have any points at all?"

"That robot was way stronger than those measly things, it should have been worth something!" Flurry insisted. "Destroying that should have been an instant pass!"

"He's a brave boy, he saved me! How can someone like him not get into UA if he put getting points aside to save me!?" Ochako said.

"He's what you expect from a hero! He's got the power and the heart! He didn't just save this girl, he once risked his life to help my cousin!" Flurry said.

"Please, can't you just, give him my points!?" Ochako pleaded.

"Or some of mine, I got some to share! He's got potential, that shouldn't be wasted!" Flurry insisted.

All Might stopped the clip, "You have power, yes, but it's your actions that inspire others. A key to being a pro hero!" All Might resumed the clip.

"Even if you ask, I can't transfer your points to him, nor can I change the rules about the zero point villain," Present Mic said, then pat both girls on the head. "But you two don't need to worry, the kid's charting well on his own."

"How can a school reject someone who would risk their life and well being for others, after all that is the very soul of a hero, so we added rescue points!" All Might said. "A panel of judges watch and rate each act of heroism. Izuku Midoryia! 60 Rescue Points! Ochako Uraraka! 35 Rescue Points! Flurry Heart! 28 Rescue Points! All three of you passed the exam!"

Izuku couldn't believe this, his dream was coming true. He again felt the tears in his eyes, and some joy in knowing that there are others who want him to succeed as well, the kindess from two girls he had just met that day.

"Welcome, Izuku. You are now part of the Hero Academia!" All Might said.

Izuku finally did it, no more holding back, he let out his tears of joy. His Superhero dream was about to come true.

Izuku wasn't the only one though, in a small house in the suburbs of Queens, New York, a young girl was also watching her projector.

"Congratulations Mayday Parker, like your mother and father before you, now you too are part of UA's Hero Academia," All Might's projector said. "You'll be happy to know, that you have friends waiting for you there as well, I look forward to teaching you all I can."

Mayday looked satisfied in knowing her hard work paid off, even more at All Might's hint at the end.

"Sounds like Izuku got in, now to get the answers I've been waiting for," Mayday said. "Watch out UA, this spider's making a new web..." Mayday sighed in annoyance. "That was lame, I need something better."

Elsewhere in the city, Peter is patrolling around as Spider-Man, keeping a close eye out on any sign of trouble. Things have cooled over the years, but several villains still lurked about.

"Vigilante as always, huh Peter?" he heard a very familiar robotic like voice say. He turned to see his old mentor, Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man.

"Little surprised to see you here, unless you just got back from a Night Club or something," Spider-Man teased.

"Who told you about-" Iron Man cleared his throat, "I mean, no of course not..." He could not avoid Spider-Man's knowing gaze. "Please don't tell Pepper, I just go for the entertainment."

"Right..." Spider-Man said.

Iron Man sighed as removed the face part of his helmet, "Never mind, what about you? Even with the mask on I can tell you're kind of gloomy."

"Well, I'm not sure if 'gloomy' is the right word," Spider-Man said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is this about Mayday?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm actually kind of worried about her going into the hero world, I want to be supportive, but I was really hoping she'd want to be something safer, like a scientist, or an astronaut, something like that," Spider-Man said.

Iron Man chuckled, "An astronaut is safer? Have you seen what's out there? Earth isn't the only planet with that needs heroes, just ask Quill and his buddies."

Spider-Man shrugged in uncertainty, "Still, it's one thing to encounter danger, but it's another thing to dive headfirst into it and try stopping it yourself."

"I get it, you're worried," Iron Man said. "But your daughter, she's something special. She's smart, very talented, ambitious at everything she does, she learns from her mistakes. Ever since that incident last year with that creepy sludge guy, she became more focused on bettering herself, to prevent that from happening again."

"Ugh, that sludge creature, I've never been so scared in my life, I thought I was gonna lose my little girl," Spider-Man said.

"I don't blame you," Stark said. "I wouldn't want my daughter doing this either, but think about it like this. Your daughter is choosing to be a hero, despite knowing the danger that could come, she wants to be a hero, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, because she finds it cool?" Spider-Man asked.

"Your daughter may admire things that are 'cool', but she's not a foolish kid," Iron Man said. "Most kids would probably stray away from hero work after that, your daughter just felt more determined. She knows the world isn't safe, but instead of staying on the sidelines, she's choosing to go out there and fight. But you know the real reason she wants to be a hero? To be as great as the person she admires the most." Iron Man pointed at his old protégé, "And that person is you Peter. You inspire so many into becoming a hero, whether it's that kid Miles or your daughter Mayday, and that's probably not counting the hundreds of other aspiring heroes. I can't tell you what to do here, it's your daughter after all, but at least consider what I have to say, alright?"

Spider-Man nodded, "I will, thanks Tony."

"What are mentors for?" Iron Man put the mask back on and started flying off, "Tell your family I said 'hello'."

As Iron Man flew off, Spider-Man decided he should get back home as well. After making one last scan of the city, he swung back to his home, where his daughter was at her most happy. That was a happiness he would not dare take away from her.


	5. What I Can Do For the Moment

Sometime after Izuku had gotten the letter, he went to meet All Might at Dagobah Beach, though he wasn't alone. A lady was with him, Izuku didn't know her but it was obvious that the girl in question was Peni Parker. The two were conversing with each other until Izuku approached them. As All Might waved to say 'Hello', Izuku had already greeted him, rather loudly.

"Hi All Might!"

All Might spat out some blood in panic, "Too Loud kid!"

"Hey did he say All Might?" a nearby guy asked.

"Where, I want his autograph!" his girlfriend said.

All Might began to panick a bit, his identity was about to be exposed. He quickly turned his attention to Izuku. "Repeat after me, 'I mistook him for someone else'."

"Uh, I mistook him for someone else, sorry!" Izuku repeated, much to the dismay of the couple.

Peni had chuckled a bit, "Wow, Peter's right, he is kind of dorky."

_"What's with girls lately thinking I'm a dork?"_ "Wait, you know Peter?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," Peni said. "I'm Peni Parker, you might have heard of me and my trusty robot, SP/dr."

"Oh right, I do remember reading about you, you were part of the Web Warriors," Izuku said.

"Yeah, it was me, Peter, Gwen and Miles," Peni said. "All Might was right, you seem to know a lot about heroes. Not bad for a boy who was quirkless, at least until you recently developed that quirk of yours. All Might said it was a genetic mutation that spawned while you were training?"

Izuku turned to All Might, who shrugged slightly, obviously Peni didn't know about One for All, making Izuku wonder if there truly anyone else who might have known.

"Yeah, it surprised me," Izuku said.

"Well quirks are physical abilities, and Peter did say you looked kinda scrawny," Peni said. "Then again he was pretty scrawny himself, still is pretty much. He's got muscle, just not a lot."

"I just wish it didn't damage my body when I used it," Izuku said. "Maybe something's wrong."

"Actually that was to be expected," All Might said. "We did rush your training so it was bound to happen."

"Wait, you knew about this!?" Izuku asked.

"We were short on time, I mean at least you got in," All Might said. "Congrats by the way, I'm really proud of you."

All Might held his hand for a high five, which Izuku obliged with, "Thanks All Might."

"Also I didn't play a part in you getting in, neither did Peter or Twilight, you earned that spot on your own," All Might said. "Plus, you seem like the type to feel like that would be cheating, and I can tell you're not one to take shortcuts."

"Oh, thank you sir," Izuku said. "So, you're here as a teacher, I was wondering why you were in town." Izuku then got into his nerd mode, "After all your agency is in Minato, Tokyo and-"

"You're getting creepy, stop that," All Might commanded, much to Izuku's annoyance and Peni's humor.

"He's so cute," Peni muttered.

"UA didn't want me talking about it until they made an official announcement, that's why I never told you why i was here," All Might said. "Truthfully I accepted this job so I can find a successor..." All Might then remembered Peni was there. "Uh, a chance to groom other kids to becoming heroes so I can retire without worry."

Izuku knew what All Might meant, he wanted to find a worthy vessel for One for All, yet he was chosen beforehand.

"It's great that you want to pass on your knowledge All Might," Peni said. "Just surprised you became a teacher, I mean I figured you could have picked one kid and become a sole mentor, something like Iron Man did with Peter, and then what Peter did for Miles." Peni thought a bit more, "Maybe even what Batman did for Robin."

"Peni, you know how I feel about Batman, how most pros feel about him," All Might said.

"Come on, so he started off as a vigilante, he's not the only pro hero to do that, need I remind you of a specific one we both know well?" Peni said.

"That other pro was a teenager who didn't know any better. Batman was old enough to know that he had no business doing vigilante work like that, that's why we have hero agencies, to keep things in line," All Might argued.

"You know, talk like that led to the Superhero Civil War," Peni said.

Izuku cringed a bit, he remembered hearing about that, the differing ideologies of Captain America and Iron Man with the former believing Superhero work was a duty anyone should be able to do and the latter believing that there needed to be order and all heroes must be properly registered. Thankfully things got resolved before it got too bad, even though both men continue to stick with their beliefs, the only difference is some noticeable lenience on vigilantes lately.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand," All Might said, not wanting to relieve that major incident. "I became a teacher for my own reasons. Maybe I could have gone the mentor route, but I'd rather prepare a group of kids for the future rather than one at a time. It just sounds more ideal."

Peni shrugged, "Guess you got a point, just try to be careful with this, something tells me teaching a class of superpowered kids might be difficult, especially in a school of prestige like UA."

"I'm ready for that," All Might said, then turned back to Izuku. "Well Young Midoriya, you have a rough three years, but I know you can handle it."

Izuku nodded, "I'll give it my all."

Peni rubbed Izuku's head, "Just try to be careful with your powers."

"Thanks, oh if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here this morning?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to check out this beach, people say it looked beautiful during the sunrise and sunset, I heard you were the one who cleaned this up, you did a great job," Peni said.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Izuku said, slightly blushing.

"While here I ran into All Might and we just started talking, by the way, expect Peter and his family to come back soon, they actually bought a Condo so they're going to be living here," Peni said. "At least during Mayday's time in UA."

"That's great, I didn't really get a chance to say good-bye to Mayday or her cousin," Izuku said.

"Well soon you can say hello again," Peni said. "Anyway I'm off, I'll leave you two to talk."

Peni waved bye to All Might and made her way down the beach.

"Remember Spider-Man's words about Great Power Young Midyorya," he then buffed up. "Then you too can become the greatest hero!"

"Hey look it really is All Might!" the guy from before said, causing a hint of worry for All Might.

"Right, let's jog!" All Might said with Izuku following. All Might looked back to the boy he passed his torch to, while a small fire, he knows it can expand to something great.

April came pretty quickly, Izuku was eagerly making his way toward UA High School. A year ago, this would have been just a dream, to see it a reality means everything to Izuku. He was lucky too, the pass rate was low as usual, with only 44 students in the Hero Course. It was slightly above average, but only slightly. Of those 44, five of them got in through reccomendation, everyone else had to take the combat exam.

Izuku stood in front of the school, dressed in it's appropriate Uniform.

"Here it is, UA High, the most elite Superhero School in the world," Izuku said. "Today, I take my first step!"

"Try not to trip this time, that nice girl isn't here to help you," he heard the voice of Mayday say. He turned and saw the girl in question along with her cousin. "Hey Izuku."

"Oh, hi girl-" Izuku then found himself in a hug.

"I've missed you Izu-kun!" Flurry said. "I'm so glad you're alright, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to check on you after you got hurt."

Izuku was blushing from the contact, it didn't help that Mayday was laughing nearby. "It's no trouble at all Flurry, I'm just glad you're safe, and that you got in as well."

Flurry seperated from Izuku, "I got a few points from some robots that tried to attack you, both from battle score and for rescuing."

"I didn't know about the rescue points," Mayday said. "I managed to get a few, some kids froze during the combat training, so thanks to me and my trusty webbing, I managed to pull them away."

"They allowed you to use the webbing? Even if it's not part of your quirk?" Izuku asked.

"According to UA, you can use special gear, as long as they approve it, plus it helps if you made it yourself, which I did, sort of. My dad did most of it, but I helped a little," Mayday explained.

"That's amazing, I'd like to learn more, but we really should get inside, we don't want to be late on our first day," Izuku said.

"You sound like my mom, but you're right, we should get to class early," Mayday said.

"I wonder what quirks our classmates have?" Flurry wondered. "Maybe one of them has something similar to my mom or dad."

"Speaking of quirks, Izuku," Mayday said, getting the boy's attention. "I'd like to talk to you later about your qurik, the one I thought you didn't have."

Izuku started to sweat nervously, he already explained to his mother that his quirk was a result of a genetic mutation and that we was merely a late bloomer. Thankfully she believed him, she was just happy her son had a quirk, knowing how much it made him happy.

He could only hope Mayday would believe him, according to All Might, not even most pros know about One for All, including Spider-Man. He had to make sure she bought his story, otherwise this could be troublesome.

They arrived in front of the door to Class 1-A, the group gawking at the size.

"Wow, are there giants in here?" Izuku asked.

"Well quirks can enhance body height, and mass, just look at The Hulk," Mayday said.

"Yeah, good point," Izuku said, then took a breath. "On the other side of this door is the most promising group of students, they will be our peers on the path to pro heroing."

"I just hope they're friendly, unlike that boy who was so mean to you at the exams," Flurry said, thinking back to Bakugo.

"I ran into him during the combat training, he looks like he has a really short temper," Mayday said.

"And that guy with the glasses, he's so bossy," Flurry said. "He got mad at Izu-kun for wanting to talk to Ochako-chan."

"Can you stop with the honorifics already? Also who's Ochako? That girl who stopped Izuku from falling?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah, she's really sweet, cute too," Flurry said. "I hope she's in our class, I heard she passed."

Izuku started to consider everything said, though he did worry about the idea of Bakugo or Iida being in this class. "Well there is a fifty percent chance that they're in Class 1-B, maybe we have nothing to worry about."

As soon as Izuku opened the door, he could see and hear Iida barking orders, "Get your feet off the desk!"

The boy he was lecturing was none other than Bakugo, "Heh?"

"Of course," Mayday said, looking annoyed.

"These chairs belonged to our upperclassmen, you can't just place your filthy feet on them!" Tenya lectured.

"Wow, did your last school place that stick up your ass, or were you just born with it?" Bakugo taunted.

Tenya looked taken back, but maintained his composure, "Let's start over, my name is Tenya Iida, I come from Soumei Middle School."

"Soumei huh? That explains it, I'm going to enjoy tearing you a new one!" Bakugo said.

Tenya looked offended, "The audacity, threatening a fellow classmate! Are you sure you're in the right school?" The two stopped their arguing when they noticed Izuku, Flurry and Mayday standing at the doorway. "It's you three."

The entire class then turned their attention to the three, getting an awkward reaction from Izuku, a non caring one from Mayday, and Flurry doing a cute pose.

"Hello classmates! I'm Flurry Heart, and I want to be your friend!" Flurry announced, though this resulted in an awkward silence.

"Great, way to make a first impression," a deadpan Mayday said.

Tenya walked over to the three, getting their attention. "It's good to see the three of you, all of you have been on my mind since the combat training."

"Well I do have that charm on most boys," Flurry teased.

Tenya cleared his throat as he focused on Izuku, "Anyway I would like to apologize to you first. Clearly I misjudged you, perhaps you do have a place in this school, that and you seemed to understand the test much better than I did."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Izuku said.

"Yeah, Izu-kun is just a natural born hero," Flurry said, placing her arm around the shy boy.

"Perhaps he is, you however, I am curious about your lineage, same with this other girl," Iida said.

"I'll be more than happy to introduce myself and my cousin to all of you," Flurry said, then noticed Aoyama in the class. "Especially since I have a promise to keep."

"Good to see you as well, mon cherrie," Aoyama said.

"Hey, I recognize you, falling boy!" they heard from behind. The group turned around to see Ochako. "Flurry, you made it as well. Oh is this girl your cousin? The one you told me about?" She leaned in to whisper to Mayday, "Are you really Spider-Man's daughter?"

Mayday nodded, "Yeah, I don't wanna make a big deal out of it though."

"You have my word," Ochako said, then turned to Izuku. "I'm so glad you made it in, just like Present Mic said. I'm not surprised that punch was amazing!"

Izuku felt awkward around this girl, she was even perkier than Flurry in some ways. "Well I guess I should thank you for going with Flurry to talk to Present Mic for me."

"Huh? How'd you know about that?" Ochako asked, then turned to Flurry. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I never brought that up," Flurry said. "How did you know Izu-kun?"

"I told you to stop with the honorifics, it sounds weird," Mayday said.

As Flurry debated this with Mayday, Bakugo just stared in anger, remembering the day he adn Izuku were accepted into UA, how the Principal was so happy for them, but he had a few choice words

_Flashback_

Bakugo held Izuku against a wall, his grip tight on Izuku's shirt as he threatened the poor boy.

"What did you do to pass the exam? You must have cheated somehow! Or was it Spider-Man who got you in!? Was that payment for rescuing his precious little girl!? I was supposed to be the first and only student from crappy this school to make it into UA, but you had to go and screw that all up! I WARNED YOU NOT TO APPLY!"

"Kachaan," Izuku said, glaring at his former friend. "You're half right, Spider-Man did motivate me, but he wasn't the only one. Someone else I look up to told me, that I can become a hero, that's why I applied, and that's why I'm going. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

_End Flashback_

"I'm gonna ruin that little bastard, right after I figure out how the hell he got in," Bakugo said. "While I'm at it, I'll squash that baby spider he's gotten so friendly with, and her cousin to boot."

The honorific argument was continuing, with Tenya siding with Flurry on her using honorifics.

"Come on, this is getting silly," Ochako said. "Anyway what do you think we're doing besides orientation, I bet this is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff and leave now," a man in a sleeping bag said, appearing from out of nowhere.

The students just glared down at him. The man began standing up and taking off the sleeping back, revealing a very tired looking man with long black hair, black clothing and a tape scarf. "Welcome to UA's hero course."

"Um, who's this creepy looking guy?" Mayday asked. "Why does he look like he hasn't slept in weeks?"

The man drank out of a juice pouch before continuing. "It took you eight seconds to get you to shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." He got the attention of the rest of the students, "Hello I'm Shota Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher."

"He's our teacher!?" Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, Mayday and Flurry said at once.

He grabbed some gym clothing, "Here, put these on and meet me outside."

Izuku looked confused, this is a weird start to the school year. From the looks of things, most of his classmates echoed that sentiment.

Elsewhere All Might is talking on the phone, "No I haven't' seen your daughter or niece yet...yes I'm sure they'll be just fine here Twilight...who's her teacher? Not sure, I'll go look through the files, not sure if it'll be anyone you know...just give me a moment." He started looking for the files containing that information, "You know Twilight, you should try teaching here one day yourself, you've got a great mind for it...I'm completely serious, you have your own school don't you? I'm sure you can apply that here...What you teach isn't that different, I'd honestly say that it can really benefit all the would be heroes, maybe just for a week, I can run it by the Principal..." All Might looked confused, though had a slight smirk, "You really think it would embarrass your daughter?...I know she's a teenager but...I see, it still can't hurt to try...Anyway how's the new place? You and Peter settled in?...That's good to here, what about your son Ben, how has he been?...Heh, already eager to join UA, doesn't he have your quirk? Amazing how that works, one child has Peter's the other has yours, if you had a third, think it'd be a mix of both? That'd be impressive to see."

Outside, all the students are dressed in their gym gear, though received confusing news.

"What? A quirk assessment test?" all asked at once.

"But what about orientation? We're gonna miss it," Ochako said.

"If you want to make the big leagues, then you need to forget about pointless ceremonies," Aizawa said. "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exam before. The world wants to pretend we're all on equal footing, not letting those with more power excel, it's not rational. One day the ministry of education will figure that out." He turned his attention to Bakugo. "You had the most points at the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance with a softball in Junior High?"

"67 meters I think," Bakugo answered.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk," Aizawa said.

Bakugo looked curious, though obliged to his teacher's request, gaining everyone's curiosity. Bakugo approached the designated area where he was to throw the ball.

"Anything goes, just stay inside the circle," Aizawa said. "Hurry up, you're wasting our time."

"Alright man, you asked for it." Bakugo got into a pitching position, _"I'll add some heat to my throw and blow them all away."_ He then charged up his explosion as he threw an explosive pitch, "DIE!"

The blast was big enough to generate a strong wind, blowing everyone's hair out of their faces, Izuku in particular looking impressed. "Die?"

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Aizawa said as the ball landed. He had recorded it with a scanner. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential ads a pro hero."

Aizawa revealed the result to the class, that being 705.2, much to their surprise.

One student, Denki Kaminari, had expressed his surprise, "Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?"

One girl, Mina Ashido, seemed quite excited by this, "I wanna go, that looks like fun!"

"This is what I'm talking about!" Another student, Hanta Sero said. "Using our quirks as much as we want!"

"So this looks fun huh?" Aizawa said. "You have three years here to become a hero, you think it's gonna be all games and playtime?" He then showed a rare yet somewhat sinister smile, "Idiots, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

The threat of expulsion worried the students, to have to deal with this on their first day was incredibly nerve wrecking.

Back with All Might, who was still talking on the phone with Twilight, he finally found the files for Izuku, curious as to whom his homeroom teacher was, though was not pleased with who he found. "Oh crap he got Aizawa!"

"Aizawa!?" Twilight said over the phone. "Wait why does that name sound so familiar?"

"This isn't good Twilight, Young Midoryia is gonna be singled out from the start, and I imagine the same may happen with your daughter."

"Wait, why would he have it out for either of them!?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story with Midyoria, as for Mayday, well Aizawa isn't that fond of your husband, if he feels Mayday is no different then, I can only imagine what could happen," All Might said.

"I don't know what he has against Peter but if he takes it out on Mayday then he's gonna hear it from me!" Twilight warned.

All Might sighed in exasperation, "This is gonna be a rough year for these students."

Back outside, Izuku is still proccessing his teacher's warning, "Immediate expulsion? Eight tests? Oh crap not good." He looked to his hand, "I can only use One for All at Zero or a hundred percent, I don't have proper control yet."

Mayday was a little more vocal about her displeasure, "Hey! We all worked hard to get into this school, you can't just expel someone for coming in last! Isn't the point of this school to help people find strengths to overcome their weaknesses!?"

"I suggest you watch your tone Parker. Don't think for a second that just because you're the daughter of one of the world's most popular heroes doesn't mean you get to speak freely," Aizawa warned. "Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs." He lifted his hair so everyone could see his face, "Understand? If you don't like it, you can go home right now."

"But..." Ochako said, getting their attention. "Mayday has a point, if we worked hard to get in, no one should be punished for coming in last on the first day! It just isn't fair!"

"Oh and I suppose natural disasters are?" Aizawa asked. "Or power hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. A hero's job is to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink, for the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here."

The students weren't too sure about this, but they knew this wasn't gonna be easy, this even lit a fire of determination in them.

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking," Aizawa said. "Let the games begin."

Mayday frowned at her teacher, then glanced toward Izuku, worried for the boy. She imagines he had to go through a lot to get into UA, she would hate if he got expelled on the first day. She would hate it if any of these kids got expelled, except Bakugo, though given his skills it'd be hard for him to come in last.

Flurry also seemed concerned for Izuku, not wanting to see this boy lose his dream after barely living it. She could sabotage one of the other students, but that wouldn't be fair to them, nor would it be hero like of her. She knew her family would disapprove and she had a feeling Izuku wouldn't want to stay in UA that way. She just hoped that he pulled off the same miracle he did at the entrance exam.

Wait that's it, he has strong power, and he seemed to use it once before when he needed to, maybe he can use it again, that could be his quirk, maybe it only activates during emergencies. Maybe Mayday didn't see it before during the sludge fight was because All Might along with her aunt and uncle stepped in. She felt Izuku would be just fine.

First test, 50 m Dash, Tenya was up first alongside a Frog power student, Tsuyu Asui.

"Runners on your mark," a robot said. "Ready...go!"

Tenya quickly activated his engine quirk to increase his speed as Tsuyu hopped across the track. Tenya finished first at 3.04 seconds. "In 50 meters, I can only get up to third gear."

**Tenya Iida, his quirk, Engine. His legs give him an impressive speed boost, similar to a car or a motorcycle.**

"Well he's definitely in his element," Aizawa said. "But speed won't help him in every test."

When it was Ochako's turn, she started using her powers on her clothing, "I'll lighten up my clothes, oh and my shoes too."

**Ochako Uraraka, her quirk, Zero Gravity. She can nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches, but if she overdoes it, she'll vomit.**

Fast as she ran, she could not outrun Mashira Ojiro, though she seemed satisfied with her score of 7.15 seconds. "Well at least that's faster than I was in Junior High!"

Next up it was Aoyama and Mina. "Nice attempts mon amis, but you're just not showing enough pinash." Unlike Mina, Aoyama was facing backwards on the track. Once given the signal, he blasted his belly laser. "Let your power shine!"

**Yuga Aoyama, his quirk, Naval Laser. Yes, a belly button laser, but he cannot shoot it forever.**

Aoyama had actually fallen and had to get up and blast again, losing his race to Mina. "Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy."

"What a tool," the nearby students muttered.

Next up were Flurry and Kaminari, the boy glancing toward the Princess. "Amazing how many cute girls are in this class."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in a boyfriend if that's what you're hoping for," Flurry said. Similarly to Aoyama, she stood backwards as she held her hands in a heart formation, and when it was time to run, she blasted into the air, though unlike Aoyama, she landed on her feet and far from her spot, getting a score of 5.45 seconds.

**Princess Flurry Heart, her quirk, Love Magic. She's able to shoot beams like magic, depending on her emotions, they can either hurt you or give you a warm happy feeling.**

"Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me access their room for growth, it becomes clear what they can and can't do, their true potential, sometimes pros have to be creative in order to succeed," Aizawa said.

Izuku and Bakugo were next, and as they ran, Bakugo held out his hands and caused an explosion behind him, increasing his running, "Burst speed!" This allowed him to finish in 4.13 seconds.

**Katsuki Bakugo, his quirk, Explosion. As the name implies, he can create explosions from the sweat in his body.**

"My power has more uses than anyone else's in this school," Bakugo said,observing his hands, then noticed Izuku after he finished with a 7.03 seconds score, seeing the boy out of breath. "What a disgrace."

Izuku wiped some sweat off his head, then felt a pat on his back, "You ok Izu-kun?"

He turned to see Flurry, standing there looking worried. "I'm fine, it's only the first test."

"Maybe you should, you know, use your quirk?" Flurry asked.

"I want to but...I don't have good control over it," Izuku said. "Remember how badly I got hurt the last time I used it?"

"Yeah but-" Flurry heard the robot scorekeeper speak again, this time she saw that Mayday was up against Sero. "Wonder how she'll fair?"

Mayday then sprinted very quickly across the track, getting a score of 4.18 seconds. "Shoot, I wanted to beat Bakugo's score."

"You did way better than me," Izuku said. "Everyone did, I'm in last place."

"Actually Ochako-chan came in last," Flurry said. "But her quirk might come in handy later."

Mayday shook her head at the honorific, but wasn't gonna say anything this time. She then glared at Aizawa nearby, "The nerve of that guy, pulling something like this." She turned back to Izuku. "Izuku, make sure you step up, I don't want you getting expelled."

"I'll try," Izuku said weakly.

"Hey come on, putting some meaning into those words!" Mayday ordered.

"I'll try!" Izuku said, raising his voice but sounding really awkward in doing so. He then remembered what All Might had told him.

_Flashback_

"Right now your power is like an overflowing glass, you need to work your on your body's ability to handle it," All Might said.

"Oh, kinda like an egg in a microwave that won't explode," Izuku said.

"Wow kid, that's really boring but if that's the metaphor you want then go for it," All Might said.

_End Flashback._

Second Test, Grip Strength.

Izuku did his best to squeeze a machine with Flurry cheering him on, squeezing her own machine, though not getting great results.

Mayday had a better score, then along with her friend and cousin, saw that their classmate, Mezo Shouji, had crushed his grip test.

"Wow, you're like a big muscly octopus," a smaller hero, Minoru Mineta said.

Third Test, Straight Long Jump.

Bakugo had easily used his explosion to get him a good score, as did Aoyama with his laser and Mayday with her natural jumping ability. Izuku, failed however.

Fourth Test, repeated side steps.

Mineta used his quirk to bounce quickly from side to side, making him the top rank of this exercise and hurting Izuku's chances even more.

Next came the softball throw, all watching as Ochako threw the ball to the point of reciving a score of infinity.

"That ball's never coming down, is it?" Mayday asked.

"It can, I just have to release the grip," Ochako said, doing so as she pressed her fingers together.

Flurry turned to Izuku, the bor looking extremely unsure. "Alright Izu-kun, here's your moment, you have super strength, and you're kind of in last place, so you need to throw that ball to the moon!"

"She's right," Mayday said. "Besides I want to see this 'quirk', you haven't shown it off all day and I'm getting really curious, do you really have one or was Flurry hit hard on the head and imagined it?"

"Hey, you can ask Ochako-chan, she'll vouch for me," Flurry said.

"Midoriya, your turn, hurry up," Aizawa said.

"You got this!" Flurry said, patting Izuku really hard on the back and nearly knocking him over.

Izuku walked toward the circle, ready to pitch the softball.

"If Midoryia doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home," Tenya said.

"Huh? Of course he is, he's a quirkless loser!" Bakugo said.

"Hey, you're in a hero class, act like one!" Mayday scolded.

"I would heed her word, "Tenya said. "And besides, he has a quirk, didn't you hear what he did at the entrance exam?" This statement got a confused reaction from Bakugo.

Flurry turned to Mayday, "See, even Tenya-kun knows."

"Did she call me 'Tenya-kun'?" Iida asked, much to Mayday's embarrassment.

"Izuku, just throw the ball, show off this 'quirk' of yours!" Mayday said, wanting to shrug off Flurry's awkwardness.

Izuku clutched the ball, thinking over everything. "_Mom, All Might, The Parker Family, they all believe in me!"_ He began to power up as he started to throw the ball. _"I won't let them down!"_

Just then, Aizawa stared intensely at Izuku just as the boy powered down inexplicably. The ball did not go as far as he expected, the reading was 46 meters, much to Izuku's confusion.

"But, I was sure that I-" Izuku's curiosity was answered when Aizawa spoke.

"I used my powers to erase your quirk." He turned and saw Aizawa with his hair floating, same as his scarf, looking menacingly at Izuku. "Someone like you should have never enrolled at this school."

"Wait, you did what to my-" Izuku had a realization when he noticed the golden goggles around Aizawa's neck. "Wait I know you, you can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!"

All Might was observing from nearby, completely bulked up. _"Aizawa hates the media because he believes they interfere with his work, and he hates celebrity heroes like me because I look so good in the spotlight. Be careful out there Young Midoryia."_

"Eraser Head?" Mayday asked. "Wait, my mom mentioned you once, she compared you to Batman since you mainly patrol at night."

Aizawa looked displeased, "Batman is a frowned upon hero in this school Parker, just a fair warning."

"You mean one of the founding members of The Justice League?" Mayday asked. "Yeah that makes total sense."

Something about that response made the students feel uncomfortable, mainly due to it adding to an already tense situation.

Aizawa kept his gaze on Izuku, though still acknowleged Mayday's response. "You really are Spider-Man's daughter, he had that same annoying logic, and thinks he's so intelligent, not realizing how foolish he truly was."

The class looked toward Mayday in surprise, though some didn't seem too surprised, others were amazed to finally know that this girl really was Spider-Man's daughter. Iida seemed especially curious. "So my guess was true, that must mean that cousin of hers is actually the daughter of a Prince and Princess, I better mind my manners around her then."

"As for you Midorya," Aizawa said. "You don't have control over your power, were you planning to break your bones again, counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to do!" Izuku insisted, then was grabbed by the scarves and brought closer.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in the field, you have the same recklessness as another hero I know, one who saved hundreds in his first nightand became a legend, and the same recklessness that I've seen first hand from Mayday Parker's father." Aizawa said. "Sorry Midoyria, with your power, there's no way you can become a hero."

Izuku looked displeased at hearing that, as did Mayday and Flurry. Mayday wanted to tell her teacher off, but she was worried it might get Izuku in more trouble, and she knew she was already getting on his bad side, she did not want to hear it from her mom if she got in trouble on the first day, all she can do was hope Izuku could prove Aizawa wrong.

After he was done, Aizawa blinked and released Izuku. "I retuned your impractical quirk, take your final throw."

The students just watched in anticipation, Ochako seeming especially worried.

"Are you worried mon cherrie?" Aoyama asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I, am not."

Ochako looked confused, "Wait, who are you again?"

Aizawa applied some eye drops to himself, expecting Izuku to either admit defeat or knock himself out with his quirk, hoping this would show the boy he didn't belong in this school.

Izuku clenched the ball, looking even more motivated. _"I have to try something, no matter the consequences!"_ He began to throw the ball, "_Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said, if I can't control my quirk, there's no way I can become a hero! I'll focus on what I can do right now!"_ "SMASH!" Izuku then threw the ball at an incredible power, focusing One for All soley at his fingertip, sending the ball flying, much to the amazement of the class.

Aizawa looked up at the sky, then saw Izuku standing with his fist clenched. His finger looked damaged, but that was all. "Mr. Aizawa, see? I'm still standing!"

Aizawa had a toothy grin on his face, "This kid."

"Holy shit!" Mayday shouted. "Where did that power come from!?"

"I told you he has amazing power," Flurry said. "You got this Izu-Kun!"

All Might looked impressed, "Amazing, you knew you couldn't use One for All at full power, so you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact, sending the power of your quirk through your finger tip." All Might had a wider smile, "What the heck Young Midoriya? How did you go and get so cool!?"

From a distance, as Spider-Man was swinging through the city, he saw a ball flying into the sky from the direction of where UA was. "Huh? Wonder what that is?" He noticed the ball getting closer, and closer. "Either this is a tiny comet, or someone hit a monster homerun, I gotta say-" He then realized it was getting too close and coming down fast. "Wait I should-"

_**BONK!**_

"...Ow."


	6. Rage, Damn Nerd

The class still looked amazed by the power Izuku had shown when he threw that ball. He was much stronger than he looked.

"Izuku!?" Mayday said, getting the boy's attention. Next thing he knew, she was running towards him, a shocked look on her face. "How! I mean, quirk? Since when? You said, I mean you never used, and Flurry..." She looked back at her cousin, who had a smug smile. Mayday rubbed her head in frustration, "I'm so confused!"

"I'll explain later Mayday, though maybe you can ask your Aunt Peni, she might have a reason why I now have a quirk," Izuku said.

"Now? So you mean you truly were quirkless?" Mayday asked.

Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head, "Like I said, I'll explain later when we have more time."

Flurry noticed Bakugo staring in a state of shock. Unable to resist the urge to rub it in, she moved closer to the explosive boy. "So, what was that about him being a 'quirkless loser'? Guess you don't know him as well as you think you do, Kachaan."

Bakugo started to feel irritated, "Watch your damn mouth, I know for a fact that fucking nerd doesn't have a quirk! I've known him since we were kids, he would have developed it when he was four!"

"Maybe you were too caught up in your own ego that you couldn't see what was right in front of you," Flurry taunted.

Bakugo's eyes widened in realization, wondering if Izuku had really hidden his quirk, wondering if he seriously never noticed that power. The though of this fueled him with rage and anger. "I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Bakugo charged up some explosive power. "Hey!" Izuku and Mayday turned to see Bakugo running towards them, "Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!"

Izuku started freaking out as Bakugo got close, but Mayday got into a fighting stance, ready to protect Izuku from this boy. However Bakugo found himself restrained by Aizawa's scarf, as well as having his quirk erased, much to everyone's surprise.

Bakugo struggled, though was unable to break free from the accessory wrapped around him, "Why is your damn scarf so strong?"

"Because it's a capture weapon, made from a special metal alloy," Aizawa sighed in annoyance, "Geez, quit making me use my quirk so much." Aizawa glared at Bakugo. "It gives me serious dry eye."

"Too bad, that power's amazing," all the students said simultaneously.

**Class 1-A's homeroom Teacher, Shota Aizawa, his quirk, Erasure. He can look at you to cancel out your quirk, but the effect wears off when he blinks.**

Once Aizawa was sure Bakugo was calmed down, he released his scarf and blinked his eyes, returning Bakugo's quirk. Bakugo glared a bit more at Izuku, though he knew that if he tried anything again, his teacher wouldn't be so kind, and chances are he would have been the one expelled. He also glared slightly at Mayday, who had been keeping her eye on him the whole time, ready to fight him off if he got too close to Izuku.

"You're not worth my time anyway!" Bakugo said, walking off and angrily muttering, "That damn nerd and his pet spider."

As he left, Izuku took a sigh of relief. "Thanks for standing by me Mayday, though next time you don't have to put yourself at risk, Kacchan's really tough, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"First off, never scream like that again," Mayday said, catching Izuku by surprise. "You're training to be a hero, a hero shouldn't get easily scared or scream in terror when faced with adversity, your quirk is really strong, you could have punched that scumbag to next week."

Izuku had an unsure look on his face, "It's not as easy as it sounds Mayday. I have little control over my power."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, just do it soon." Mayday said. "Secondly though, maybe you've forgotten, but you risked your life to save me, the least I can do is help you fight off a bully. Besides, he doesn't seem that tough, from what I saw at the combat exam, he's all muscle, no brain, I think I can take him in a fight."

"Midoriya, Parker," Aizawa said, getting their attention. "If you're done talking then get moving, we still have three more exercises to get through."

The two nodded and went to the next location, completing the rest of the exercises. Needless to say, Izuku didn't fair any better in them, at least compared to everyone using their quirks.

Then came time for the reveal, everyone gathered around to see how well they placed in the assessment.

"Here are the results," Aizawa began. "I ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea if you're standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each score individually."

Izuku was feeling immense trepidation, "_Last place goes home, and the only test I was good at was the softball throw, can I squeak by on that alone? I bombed all the other tests._"

Aizawa then put up a hologram display of all their scores, each student carefully eyeing it to see their placement. Much to Izuku's dismay, he was ranked in last place, meaning instant expulsion.

"I'm in last place, I failed," Izuku said, clutching his fists in shame.

Mayday could see this as well, and she was not happy. She was not going to let Izuku get expelled that easily. She didn't care if this got her in trouble, she was not going to stand for it. She opened her mouth, ready to give Aizawa a peace of her mind when suddenly.

"And I was lying, nobody's going home," that got a confused reaction from the entire class. He then flashed a toothy grin. "That was just a rational deception, to make sure you gave it your all during the test."

"WHAAAAAT!?" The entire class shouted, with the exception of Momo Yaoyoruzu.

"Surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out, it was obvious when you thought about it."

"Oh like you knew the entire time!" Mayday accused, getting a shrug from Yaoyoruzu.

"Man, that was pretty nerve wrecking," Sero said.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge," a student named Ejiro Kirishima said.

"I just wish I could read kanji well enough to know where I ranked," Flurry noted.

"That's it, we're done for today, grab a syllabus from the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning," Aizawa said. He approached Izuku with a slip. "Midoryia, take this and have the old lady fix you up, things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when you're actual training begins, make sure you're prepared."

Izuku felt some relief in knowing he was safe in UA, then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You had me so worried Izu-Kun!" Flurry said. This is the second time I thought you weren't gonna be in UA! You really need to stop doing that!"

"He, sorry about that," Izuku sheepishly said, though started to feel funny inside. "Um, why do I feel so relaxed?"

"Oh that's part of my quirk, since my powers are feeling based, I can make other feel how I want them to, I either hurt them with my heart blasts or make them feel nice and warm with a hug," Flurry said.

"Well it feels kinda nice," Izuku said, then noticed some of the other students staring. "Um, but maybe you should stop now, I think the other students are getting the wrong idea."

Flurry noticed the other classmates as well. Understanding Izuku's point, she let go of the hug. "For what it's worth, we're just friends! I hug all my friends, so that can include any one of you!"

"I'd like to be your friend," Mineta eagerly said.

"Yay, one friend already! Who else! Come on, don't be shy!" Flurry said, weirding the other classmates out a bit.

"Is she off her rocker or something?" Kaminari asked, speaking low.

"She's a bit too perky," Sero pointed out.

"I think she's from a foreign country, maybe things are like that there?" Kirishima suggested.

"She really needs to tone it down a bit," Yaoyoruzu said. "Enthusiasm is great, but not if it's overdone."

Flurry could hear nothing but muttering among the students, making her feel slightly self conscious, wondering if they were saying bad things. Izuku, as if sensing her worry, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get going," Flurry nodded at his statement as the two left.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Mayday said, following after the two, Ochako watching over everything.

"Still can't believe I'm in the same class as Spider-Man's daughter, I have so many questions to ask her," Ochako then went to find the others, hoping to get more details from Mayday.

The rest of the class looked on as they left, not sure what to make of certain developments.

"So..." Kirishima started. "Spider-Man's daughter."

"I heard rumors, I didn't know they were actually true," Yaoyoruzu said.

"I didn't even know Spider-Man was married," Kaminari said.

"Um, his marriage to The Amethyst Sorceress is one of the biggest Superhero Weddings," Mina said. "Surprised you didn't know."

"Hey I don't keep follow on that type of stuff," Kaminari said. "Still, that means we have the daughter of a big time superhero in our class, pretty righteous."

"Spider-Man's my all time favorite hero, to be in the same class as his daughter is practically legendary!" Sero commented.

"I had a feeling she was Monsieur Spider-Man's daughter," Aoyama said. "Her cousin gave quite the hint at the battle exams."

"Her cousin? The perky one?" Kaminari asked.

"Oui, she might be the daughter of a Prince and Princess," Aoyama said. "If you know about Spider-Man's family, then you know that that his wife is the younger sister of a Knight who married a beautiful Princess with a Love Quirk."

"What's the story with that boy they're with?" Yaoyorozu asked. "They seem to be together quite often."

"That I am unsure of," Aoyama said, smirking deviously. "Quite the mystery we have, mon amis."

"We could ask that guy," Kaminari said, gesturing to an angry Bakugo. "But I don't think I wanna be the one who talks to him."

"Yeah, me neither," Mina said. "Wonder why he doesn't like that boy?"

"He's probably just a bully from another school and that boy was one of his targets or something," Sero said.

"Come on, let's not be quick to judge, we don't know them after all," Kirishima reminded. "I'm sure we'll find out more soon, all the more reason UA is such an interesting place, you never know who you're gonna run into."

"My only main concern is the attitude from Spider-Man's daughter," Yaoyorozu said. "She seems pretty entitled and opinionated from what I gather, I hope she won't be a nuisance."

"Yeah, Mr. Aizawa seemed less than thrilled about her speaking out, and when she brought up Batman, I thought he was gonna expell her then and there," Kirishima said.

"Gotta admit, I like her bravado, pretty attractive in a girl," Kaminari said.

"I'll say, she and her cousin are quite the lookers," Mineta pointed out. "And one of them is giving free hugs."

"She's cute too, but a bit of an airhead from the looks of things," Kaminari said, to the disapproving gazes of a few students.

"Like I said, let's try not to judge until we get to know them more, that girl is a Princess after all, she might just be a bit sheltered," Kirishima said. "But she seems like a good at least."

As the students continued to gossip amongst themselves, Bakugo still looked to be in a bad mood, not forgetting about Izuku's sudden quirk, or Mayday getting making an enemy of him. He had a lot to figure out, as well as some ass-kickings to serve out.

Meanwhile...

"Aizawa that was a rotten move," All Might said, getting Aizawa's attention as the latter had passed by a corner.

"All Might, surprised to see you here, no talk shows today?" Aizawa sarcastically stated.

"A rational deception? That's cute, but you're not one for light heartedness," All Might said. "I read your files, last year you expelled a whole class of Freshmen Students, you have no problems kicking someone out, anyone you deem unworthy. Which can only mean one thing, you see the same potential in Young Midoriya that I do!"

"Gee, it sounds like you've been on his side the whole time," Aizawa said, making All Might a bit nervous. "Isn't it a little early for you to be picking sides?" Aizawa began to walk off. "He doesn't have zero potential, if he did, I would have sent him home straight away. Nothing is crueler than letting a child dream of something that will never come true."

All Might looked a bit taken back by the remark, "Huh, that's kind of deep."

Aizawa then stopped to turn around, "One more thing, since you're good buddies with Spider-Man, tell him to make sure his daughter minds her place, because if I get the slightest feeling she'll be just as much of a problem that I've heard he was, scratch that, the problem I know he was, she can kiss her UA dreams good-bye."

All Might sighed as his fellow teacher walked off, "You may be kind in your own way, but between how you view Young Midoyria, and your grudge towards Spider-Man, we're clearly going to have a little problem."

Later on, Izuku is seen leaving UA with Flurry and Mayday, looking really exhausted. "I'm so tired."

"It's only been one day, gonna have to toughen up for the next three years," Mayday said.

"It's not the exercises, getting healed by Recovery Girl's quirk drains my energy," Izuku said.

"You mean that nice old nurse?" Mayday asked. "I didn't need to get healed by her since I didn't really get hurt at the Entrance Exam, at least not hurt enough to require first aid. Plus thanks to my quirk, my injuries heal much faster than a normal person's, just a little something I got from my dad."

"Oh right, you mostly have your dad's powers, I didn't know that included healing though," Izuku said.

"It's not as fast as Uncle Logan's, but it's still very quick," Mayday said. "Now speaking of quirks, you ready to tell me about yours?"

Before Izuku could answer, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Iida who got his attention. "H-hi Iida!"

"How's the broken finger doing?" Tenya asked.

"Oh," Izuku held up his finger. "It's doing fine thanks to Recovery Girl."

"That's good to hear," Iida said. "Would you mind if I joined the three of you?"

"That'd be great!" Flurry said. "The more friends the better! At least that's what my mom and aunt like to say."

"Yeah, that is my mom's mantra, kinda geeky," Mayday said.

"Her mantra?" Izuku asked.

"You know my dad's saying, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility', my mom's saying is 'Friendship is Magic', tell me which sounds better," Mayday said.

"I think they both sound nice," Izuku said.

"Yeah Mayday's just saying that to make herself sound cool," Flurry teased, getting a look of annoyance from Mayday.

"Can it Flurry!" Mayday demanded.

"Speaking of you father," Tenya said. "I was quite surprised to hear that it was in fact Spider-Man."

"Yeah, I'm the daughter of The Amazing Spider-Man," Mayday said.

"And I'm her cousin!" Flurry chimed in.

"Flurry Heart was it? Your parents are a Prince and Princess correct?" Iida asked.

"Sure are, that makes me a Princess as well, Princess Flurry Heart, future hero of Earth!" Flurry said.

"I see, well first I'll start by saying that it is an honor to meet you," Tenya said with a bow. "And that I hope my actions until now have been to your liking your Highness."

Flurry blushed at that, "You don't need to do that, you're not one of my mom's subjects. I don't like seeing anyone beneath me, we're all peers in school, so I'd like to see you as my equal, makes it easier to become friends."

"You are a very humble young girl," Tenya said. "If I may ask, what did you think of Mr. Aizawa's approach to class?"

"You mean threatening to expel us?" Mayday asked. "Yeah great start, what a fine first day experience to have had."

"It wasn't that, it's the fact that he deceived us," Tenya said. "While I trust the school's judgement, since UA is the top program when it comes to heroics, I cannot condone lying, I feel he could have thought of a better way of motivating us."

"Yeah, he could lighten up," Mayday said. "I wonder if my dad had a teacher like that when he attended UA?"

"Hey!" the group heard. They turned to see Ochako running towards them. "Wait up everyone! Are you going to the station!? I'll join you guys!"

"Hey it's Ochako!" Flurry said, waving to her.

"Oh, the Infinity Girl," Tenya said.

"Yep, that's me," Ochako said. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, I remember you, Flurry Heart."

"That's right!" Flurry said with a smile.

"And you're Tenya Iida," Ochako said next.

"That is correct," Tenya commented.

"You're Mayday Parker, the daughter of Spider-Man," Ochako said.

Mayday groaned in annoyance, "I'm gonna get that a lot, aren't I?"

"Sorry, I can't help it, you're dad's an amazing hero," Ochako said, then turned to Izuku. "I'm trying to remember your name, was it Deku Midoryia?"

"Deku!?" Izuku asked.

"That's what Bakugo called you during the Fitness Test, didn't he?" Ochako asked.

"Well actually my name is Izuku, Deku is what Kacchan calls me as an insult," Izuku said.

"Well that's not sportsman like," Tenya said.

"What does that even mean anyway?" Flurry asked.

"It's a Japanese word, meaning 'weak' or 'useless'," Izuku said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's why he called you that," Ochako said. "Though the thing about Deku is that it also sounds like Dekiru, which means 'You can do it', plus it sounds really cute."

"Call me Deku!" Izuku said with a big blush on his face.

"Just like that!?" Tenya asked. "Weren't you just saying it's an insult?"

"Yeah what gives dude!?" Mayday asked. "Don't let others insult you!"

"Maybe from her it doesn't sound like an insult?" Flurry said. "She did say it sounds like that other word, plus it's kinda like how Johnny Storm calls your dad a Dork and Rainbow Dash calls your mom an Egghead, they mean it in a nice way."

"No, they're trying to insult them," Mayday said. "Close as they are with my parents, they're not above busting their chops for the sake of annoying them."

"Johnny Storm? You mean the Human Torch of The Fantastic Four? I heard he's close with your dad," Izuku said,

"They're practically brothers, like literally, they're pretty much brothers, I'll explain it on the way to the station," Mayday said.

"And Rainbow Dash? I know she's part of The Wonderbolts, how close is she with your mom?" Izuku asked.

"Ever hear of The Elements of Harmony?" Mayday asked. "If not I have a lot to educate you on."

Izuku walked to the station with his friends, feeling content that he can finally say that. He got to really get to know his new UA classmates a bit better, plus got some enlightening stories about Superheroes from Mayday and Flurry, as well as hearing more about their home lives.

The next day was the true start of the school year, and as per normal schools, they had regular classes, including an english class taught by Present Mic, who had written down four sentences in English. "Now which one of these English sentences are wrong?"

Unfortunately the class found this a little boring, some finding it hard due to it being a foreign language. Mayday didn't care, the class seemed easy enough, she just had to make sure the grammar was correct, same with Flurry.

"Come on everyone, Grammar Rules!" Present Mic encouraged, getting a hand raise from Yaoyoruzu, "All right, Yaoyoruzu to the stage!"

They also had their lunch class, with food cooked by pro heroes, specifically the Cooking Pro Lunch-Rush. Then finally...

"I'm here!" All Might came into the room dressed in a red suit with a blue cape. "Coming through the door like a hero!"

The entire class lit up in excitement, amazed to see All Might standing in front of them.

"Whoa, it's really him!" Kaminari said.

"I can't believe it's really All Might, this year's gonna be great!" Kirishima said.

"Look, isn't that his Silver Age Costume?" Tsuyu asked.

"Silver Age? You mean the time when Superman was on top?" Sero asked.

"Man, I'm getting goosebumps, so retro," Oujiro said.

"He had a cape at one point?" Flurry asked in confusion.

All Might stepped in front of the class, "It's time for the most important class in UA! Think of it as heroing 101, here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good! Now let's get into it!" All Might posed for the class, "Today's lessons will pull no punches!"

"Yes! Battle training!" Bakugo said, a wide sinister grin on his face.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is...Looking Good!" All Might said, pressing a button. "Get yourselves suited up, and meet me at training ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!" the class responded.

Not too long later, All Might is waiting at the training ground, waiting for the students to arrive. They were soon seen coming out from a tunnel.

"They say the clothes young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof! Take this heart, from now on, you are all Heroes in Training!" All Might said as all of the students emerged, all of them dressed in their hero gear. "I'm getting goosebumps! You look so cool!"

The students stood together in unison, key hero designs include Ochako's body suit and helmet, Tenya's full armor, Bakugo's grenade gauntlets and Flurry's crystal armor looking dress.

"Now, should we get started, you bunch of newbies!?" All Might said.

Coming through the tunnels was Izuku, dressed in an all green suit with a mask resembling a smile and two bunny shaped ears. This suit was special, it was made by his mother Inko as her way of showing her support for Izuku.

Ochako was one of the first to notice Izuku, "Deku, nice suit!"

"Oh thanks Urara-" Izuku noticed her suit and felt a surge of embarrassment.

"Yeah I should have been more specific with what I wanted, this bodysuit is skin tight, not really my style," Ochako said, bashfully rubbing her head.

Mineta, who had been watching nearby, did a thumbs up, "I love this school."

Flurry popped into the area, "Izu-kun, nice suit, those bunny ears are cute, is your hero name Bunny Man?"

Izuku was about to answer but again started blushing at the sight of Flurry's suit, an armored suit with a design that really seemed to show off her legs. "N-no, n-not exactly."

Flurry looked confused, "You alright Izu-kun?"

"I'm fine...that's an interesting suit," Izuku said, hoping to take his mind off the awkward.

"Thanks, I kind of had it modeled after Wonder Woman, at least the armor she would sometimes wear," Flurry said. "She's one of my favorite heroes and an inspiration. She's a Princess like I am, so my goal is to be a strong Warrior Princess like she is."

"Wow that's so cool!" Ochako said, then looked around. "Hey, where's Mayday?"

"She should be on her way," Flurry said, then noticed her cousin coming. "Here she is, all ready for action."

Izuku and Ochako saw the young hero making her way over, she was dressed in a suit similar to what her father wears, as well as having her mother's insignia on the sides of her legs.

"Stupid suit, dad was right about the wedgie part," Mayday said, pulling down on her suit a bit. She saw her three friends up ahead. "Sorry I'm late, moving around in this suit is tougher than I thought, I don't know how my dad does it."

"Wow, it looks so cute on you!" Flurry said.

"Well it's not suppose to be cute, but thanks I guess," Mayday said, stretching a bit. "Maybe it just needs to be broken in or something." She noticed Izuku, more importantly, the fact that he was blushing. "Um...what's with you?"

Izuku shook his head, "Nothing! Uh, I really like your suit, it looks just like your dad's, with some minor differences in design."

"Yeah, this was specially made, I mean I take it UA made most of your hero suits, this was made by my mom's friend Rarity, she actually fixes up or makes multiple versions of my dad's suit, as well as her husband and the rest of their friends," Mayday said.

Izuku seemed to forget his embarrassment, and became curious, "Your mom's designer friend? Wait which hero was she married to?"

"She's married to Iceman from the X-Men, he's a real pain to be around, he always makes these stupid jokes, worse than the ones my dad makes, and he keeps calling me his Precious Little Nerd," Mayday said, getting a chuckle from Izuku.

"Precious Little Nerd? That's so funny," Izuku said, much to Mayday's annoyance.

"Watch yourself, Deku!" Mayday warned, briefly startling Izuku. "Anyway he's not the only annoying hero that's married to one of my mom's friends."

"What are the others like if I may ask?" Ochako asked. "I mean you told us a little yesterday but-"

"Now then!" All Might's booming voice interrupted them, then noticed Izuku's costume. The teeth mask looked like his smile and the bunny ears resembled his hair. "You're so obvious."

"We'll chat later, best to listen to what All Might has to say," Mayday said, the others gathering in front.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might said.

"Sir," Tenya said, getting All Might's attention. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite," All Might answered, holding up two fingers. "I'm going to move you two steps ahead. As may have seen, most villain fights take place outdoors, but statistically speaking, run ins with the most dasterdly villains take place indoors."

"That's a good point," Mayday said. "Most of the top villains wouldn't run out in public if they could help it, especially if they have a secret underground lair or something."

"Well put young Mayday," All Might said. "The most intelligent evil doers stay indoors. For this exercise I'm going to split you all into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield," All Might said. "But remember, you're not fighting robots, you're dealing with actual people now."

"Sir will you be the one deciding who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ochako asked.

"Will you putting us together based on chance or skill?" Iida asked.

"How is pretending to be a villain helpful when you're training to be a hero?" Mayday asked.

"Isn't this cape fabulous?" Aoyama asked.

All Might looked somewhat overwhelmed, "I wasn't finished talking!"

Flurry giggled, "Reminds me of my dad whenever Uncle Peter talks a lot."

All Might pulled out what looked like a script, which Izuku in particular noticed, not that he brought it up.

"Listen up," All Might said, reading the script. "The situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys have to either catch the evil doers or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."

"Sounds like an action movie or something," Izuku said.

"I'd say more of a video game," Mayday said.

"Time's limited and we'll be choosing teams by drawing lots," All Might said.

"Sir isn't there a better way to decide the teams?" Tenya asked.

"Think about it, pros from different agencies often have to work with one another on the spot, maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here," Izuku reminded.

"I see, life is a random series of events," Tenya said, then bowed. "Excuse my rudeness."

"No sweat, let's draw!" All Might said, getting everyone enthusiastic. "Oh, one thing I forgot to mention, since there's 22 of you that means there would be an odd number of teams, but I managed to rework it to make things interesting. One of the hero teams will have an extra member to give them an advantage, likewise a villain team will also get an extra member, tough to say who'll get the advantage here, but that's part of being a hero, working with your advantages, or lack there of. Good luck, heroes!"

Each student began to draw, pairing with whomever drew the same letter as them, and as All Might said, two of the letters had three versions of them.

Team A already had the advantage, it was a team of Izuku, Ochako and Flurry. Team B was the multi limb student Mezo Shouji and a student with ice powers, Shoto Todoroki. Team C was Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu. Team D was the unlikely pairing of Bakugo and Tenya. Team E was Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama. Team F was a student with a rock shaped head, Koji Koda and a muscular student, Rikido Sato. Team G was Denki Kaminari, and a girl with earphone jack abilities, Kyoka Jiro. Team H was Tsuyu Asui and the raven head student, Fumikage Tokoyami. Team I was the second advantage team, Mashahiro Oujiro, the invisible student Toru Hagakure and Mayday. Finally Team J was Hanta Sero and Kirishima.

"Wow, what are the chances!?" Ochako shouted in glee. "We're all on the same team!"

"It's exactly what I wanted!" Flurry said. "Well either that or a team that had Mayday, but this might be better, I can hang out with you two some more!"

Izuku looked a bit flustered in knowing that he'll be teaming with two girls, he only hoped he wouldn't mess anything up.

Mayday looked a little concerned, while she knew it was a possibility the moment All Might said it would be random, she wasn't too thrilled about having to work with students she hardly knew. She hoped she would have gotten Izuku, Ochako, Flurry or even Iida. At least she wasn't on a team with Bakugo.

Oujiro took the moment to approach Mayday, "Hey, so it looks like we're teaming together."

"Yeah, looks like it," Mayday said, barely making eye contact.

"I'm Mashahiro Oujiro, and you're Mayday Parker, correct?" Oujiro asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Mayday answered.

"Well it's an honor to be on your team, I have a lot of respect for your family, so I hope to fight with that same honor they uphold," Oujiro said.

"You'll do fine, just remember Great Responsibility and Friendship," Mayday said, lumping both of her parents' mantras together. "Funny, my dad was once rivals with a guy who specialized in karate, and now I'm teaming with a karate based hero."

"Well it helps my quirk, I mean with a tail like mine it would be better to have a sense of combat skills," Oujiro said. "So learning karate was a good way to utilize my quirk."

Toru took this moment to approach Mayday, waving her gloved hands to get the spider girls' attention, "I'm so excited to be teaming with you! You're like, a big star in our class!"

Mayday blushed a little, "Uh, kind of exaggerating a little."

"No way am I exaggerating! You're Mayday Parker, the daughter of Spider-Man, he's one of the greatest heroes in the world, and he's totally cute too!" Toru said.

Mayday rolled her eyes, that was nothing new for her since her father was known for attracting women without really trying to. Many called him the total package of looks, power and personality, a source of jealousy for his peers, and due to this tend to look down on Spider-Man. Weird thing is Peter doesn't get the affection he receives, but it led to a lot of hate, so this was a blessing and a curse for him, and Peter was married so it was a blessing he didn't even need, or want for that matter.

"Even if Spider-Man is my father, that doesn't make me bigger than anyone else. I'm a student like you and I'm learning to be a hero just like you, so let's try to see each other on even grounds," Mayday insisted.

"Sure thing, though totally unrelated, if you want to be BFFs, I'm so down with that!" Toru said.

"Thanks...So are you gonna stay invisible the whole time or are you gonna show yourself?" Mayday asked.

"Huh?" Toru said. "I can't, I'm totally invisible, I can't show myself even if I wanted to."

"Wait really?" Mayday asked. "I thought you were like Susan Storm."

"Susan Storm from the Fantastic Four? Oh I wish, she's so cool, she's my personal idol since we have the same quirk, except she can control her invisibility and I can't, but still! She's so cool!" Toru said.

Mayday turned and sighed, this girl was way too enthusiastic, it reminded her of Pinkie Pie.

"I declare that the first two teams to do battle are..." All Might pulled A and D from two boxes. "These guys!"

Izuku and Bakugo looked surprised, they were going to be on opposing teams. Mayday looked very concerned, knowing that Bakugo had a good opportunity to potentially hurt her friends, and especially her cousin.

"Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains," All Might declared. "Everyone else can head to the monitory room to watch."

Izuku looked down in worry, realizing what was about to happen. He turned and noticed Bakugo glaring hard at him, scaring the boy a little. He felt unsure, doubt that he could pull this off, though remembered Mayday's words from earlier.

_'A hero shouldn't get easily scared.'_

Izuku put on a tougher face and glared back at Bakugo, which only served to irritate him even more.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the class said and started making their way over to said room.

"The villain team will have five minutes to set up, then we set the hero team loose," All Might said.

Mayday took the moment to approach Flurry before joining her class. "Be careful out there when going up against that Katsuki Bakugo creep. His quirk is really powerful, I saw it firsthand during the combat training, not to mention he really doesn't like Izuku, so he's probably going to put the three of you through hell."

"I'm not worried about Bakugo, I think I can take him," Flurry said. "Besides not only do I have Ochako and Izuku with me, let's remember that Izuku's quirk is really strong, he can probably punch Bakugo all the way to Wakanda."

"That maybe true, but it sounds like Izuku can't control his quirk well, Mr. Aizawa did say something about a broken body, you saw him go full power right? What was it like?" Mayday asked.

Flurry thought back to two months prior when Izuku punched the zero point robot hard enough to completely destroy it. "Very strong...but I guess you're right about him getting hurt, he did break his arm and legs during the combat training, still I can take care of myself and Izuku if I needed to. Remember cuz, I'm a Princess, that means I bow to no one. A good Princess is strong enough to overcome adversity, and with good friends by my side, that will give us the power we need to pass this exam and impress All Might-sensei."

"...Yes, sensei, little less weeb-ish, Mayday said. "Just be careful out there, if it looks too bad, just surrender, I don't trust that guy to hold back and if you surrender then either he'll stop on his own, or All Might will make him stop."

"Pfft, surrender, as if," Flurry said and walked off. "Let us handle it, we'll show who the best heroes are."

Mayday looked a little nervous about letting her cousin go through with this, she considered asking All Might to switch places with her, figuring she'd fair better against Bakugo. She then felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see All Might. "I know you're worried about your cousin, but you have to trust that she can handle herself."

"But Bakugo-" Mayday tried insisting.

"I know, I saw his abilities back during the combat training, and Aizawa did tell me how angry he got when he saw young Midoriya's power, so I know he has power and possibly some anger issues, but when you and your cousin become heroes, you're going to run into people like that, except worse. Here she can learn how to handle and adapt to situations like that and grow from it," All Might placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "And I promise that I won't allow anything to happen to her, if it gets too out of hand, I will step and handle it myself. That make you feel any better?"

Mayday thought a moment, then nodded. "Alright Mr. All Might."

"Good!" All Might said, patting her on the back. "Let us join the others! Oh, and Mr. All Might is my father, you can just call me All Might."

"Wait, is that really your father?" Mayday asked.

"Nope! I was just messing with you!" All Might said, letting out a triumphant laugh, Mayday nervously going along with it.

_"I thought my dad's jokes were lousy."_

The two made their way to the video room as the teams started setting up. Izuku, Ochako and Flurry sat together nearby as Iida and Bakugo made their way into the building.

"Young Iida, Young Bakugo, the key to success in this challenge is to embody villainy, think from the perspective of an evil do-er," All Might said.

"Yes sir," Iida said.

"If things go too far, I'll step in," All Might said.

"Understood," Iida turned to see Bakugo glaring at Izuku. "Come on."

Bakugo glared a few extra seconds, then followed Iida inside, leaving Izuku a bit freaked odfut.

"Wouldn't be too hard for a guy like that to think like a villain," Flurry muttered.

Inside Iida and Bakugo began setting up, mostly Iida, who was examining the bomb. "Fake, of course."

"Hey," Bakugo said, getting Iida's attention. "Do you really think Deku has a quirk?"

"You saw how he threw that ball, though it seems his power hurts his body," Iida said. "Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?"

Bakugo paid no mind to Tenya's question, only reflecting on his power. "_Was he seriously just tricking me all these years? I'm gonna roast that damn nerd! Him and that Princess Bitch!_"

"You think they expect us to memorize this building's floor plan? It's so big!" Ochako said.

"Probably not, if we were out there we wouldn't know anything about it, this is just them being nice and giving us somewhat of a clue," Flurry said.

"You know, All Might's just as cool in person as he is on television, glad he's not threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa," she turned to Izuku. "We can relax-" she noticed something odd. "Ah! You're sweating through your costume!"

"He doesn't look very relaxed," Flurry commented.

"Uh, well it's just, because we're up against Kachaan," Izuku said. "Plus there's Iida too, we should be on our guard."

"Oh, Bakugo, he's the one who's always making fun of you," Ochako said.

Izuku nodded, "And he's amazing."

' I'll be a bigger and more famous hero than The Avengers, The Justice League, even All Might himself! I'll be the richest hero of all time!'

"He can be a real pain sure, but his strength, confidence, ambition, not to mention his quirk, they're all so much greater than mine," Izuku said, then stood up. "But that just means that I have to do better. I refuse to lose today."

Flurry looked to Izuku with admiration, he had such a cool way with his words. "I don't care what anyone says Izu-kun, I think you're pretty cool."

"Me too," Ochako said, this getting a blush from Izuku. "It sounds like we'll be witnessing a fated battle between rivals."

"Well, I don't want either of you getting wrapped up in my fight or anything," Izuku said.

"You kidding, we're a team right? Let's win this!" Ochako said.

"Hell yeah! Nothing can stop the three of us! We're like Mini-Avengers!" Flurry said.

Izuku felt some form of relief and comradery, then heard All Might's voice. "All right, let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D! Your time starts now!" Back in the monitory room, all the students were gathered together. "Pay attention kids, think about what you would do."

Mayday watched intensely, hoping to see her cousin's team prevail. No disrespect to Iida of course, total disrespect to Bakugo though. All Might readied to do his job as an instructor, understanding that he had to grade each kid objectively, including Midoriya.

As Mayday watched intensely, she felt Toru nudging her. "Worried about your cousin?"

"Sorta, she's tough but that Bakugo guy, I don't trust him," Mayday said.

"I wouldn't either, that dude looks scary," Kaminari said.

"You seem to know that boy with the green hair, what's your story?" Toru asked.

"He's just someone I met a year ago when I first came to Japan, then again at the entrance exams, he's a nice boy, my cousin really likes him," Mayday said.

"Ooh, how much does she like him?" Mina asked, getting very curious.

Before Mayday could answer, Momo spoke up, "Hey, all of you should be paying attention, you're all gonna have to do this as well."

The others groaned in annoyance, though Mayday was a bit grateful to have avoided an awkward conversation. Granted she herself doesn't even know if Flurry liked Izuku, her cousin is just naturally affectionate towards others, Izuku is just one of the few that returned the friendship, the best he could at least.

Inside the building, Izuku, Ochako and Flurry had snuck in through the window.

"Already inside," Ochako said.

"Now to find that weapon that the 'villains' have," Flurry said.

"Both of you, stay close," Izuku said. "There are a lot of blind spots."

The three walked down the halls very cautiously, keeping an eye out for either Iida or Bakugo. Izuku's guess was that at least one of them would stay near the weapon and the other would try to seek them out. Knowing Bakugo, he would rush in for a chance to fight. Izuku also knew he had no control over One for All, he would have to rely on either Ochako's Zero Gravity or Flurry's Love Magic, or at least his own skills without a quirk. He remembered his hero notebooks, including some specific notes on Batman. Growing up quirkless he spent a lot of time looking up Batman's skills, knowing that he, despite being quirkless, has gone up against villains with quirks and usually held his own using his smarts and gadgets. Izuku doesn't have gadgets but he at least knows his enemies, at least one of them he knew very well.

Flurry began to grow impatient, Izuku and Ochako were walking too slowly and the presence of an impending battle wasn't putting her at any more ease. "Ugh, this is taking forever, didn't All Might say we have a time limit?"

"I know, but we need to make our moves carefully, Iida or Kachaan could pop up at any moment," Izuku reminded.

"Sometimes I think you give that Bakugo guy too much credit," Flurry said. "Knowing him he'll just come running out, screaming like an idiot, then from there we'll just beat him up and find that bomb thing."

"Kacchan isn't that reckless Flurry, I've known him since preschool, he's much more intelligent than he acts," Izuku said.

Flurry huffed. "Well I'm going to scout ahead."

She began to run ahead of the two, getting Izuku worried. "Flurry, wait, don't just run ahead!"

"Hey some heroes scout ahead, that's the advantage of having a team," Flurry said, making her way toward an intersection in the hall.

"But you really shouldn't-" Izuku's warning was in vain as he noticed Bakugo leaping from the intersection.

"Hey little Princess!" Bakugo aimed his gauntlet right in front of her chest and blasted Flurry to the wall, the young Princess hitting her head hard against it.

"Flurry!" Ochako shouted in concern.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock, seeing his friend hit the wall like that. He expected Bakugo to attack him first, though Flurry running ahead like that did make her an easier target.

Back in the monitory room, the students looked surprised by Bakugo's power, though Kirishima had an issue with his approach. "A sneak attack? What kind of a man pulls cheap crap like that?"

"He's playing the part," All Might said. "Acting like a true villain would."

Mayday looked on in terror, seeing her cousin so ruthlessly attacked like that. She knew this girl might be in over her head, the numbers advantage Izuku's team had suddenly didn't seem like such an advantage anymore.

Back with Izuku, he was making sure Ochako was alright, but he was worried for Flurry, as was the zero gravity girl.

"Oh no, Flurry looks hurt pretty badly," Ochako said.

"And this nerd is next! Truth be told, I've been waiting for the chance to put that bitch in her place, now it's your turn Deku!" Bakugo shouted.

Bakugo charged up and went for a punch, "I won't hurt you so bad they'll have to stop the fight, just close!" As he attacked however, Izuku had grabbed his arm, very much to his surprise. Izuku then flipped him over judo style and slammed Bakugo back first, hard on the ground.

"Holy crap Izuku!" Mayday shouted from the room. "Did he learn that from Batman!? That sure seems like something he'd do!"

"You always go for a big right hook whenever you start a fight, I know because I've watched you for years," Izuku explained as Bakugo started standing up. I analyzed every amazing hero, even you, I wanted to learn all I could about them. It was all in the notebook you burned and threw away." Izuku glared down at his friend, "You can call me Deku, but it's not in the same way you think it to be!" Izuku stood strong, "Deku means you can do it! And now it's the name of a Hero!"

Flurry slowly started getting up, still feeling kind of weak. Ochako noticed her stir and rushed over to help her friend, "Careful, don't over do it."

"I'm fine, it's gonna take more than that to keep me down," Flurry said, looking to the two boys. "Wow, Izu-kun has gotten pretty bold."

"Deku," Bakugo said, remembering the young Izuku from when they were kids. "You're so scared you're shaking, yet you want to fight me anyway." He shouted in anger, "THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"


	7. Deku and The Princess vs Kacchan

All Izuku could remember at that moment was the time he and Bakugo were kids, always walking around and exploring together with some other boys. Even at a young age Bakugo was fearless, wanting to venture into more dangerous areas, such as a restricted forest.

Now here this boy was, standing across from him, ready to fight, and it irked Bakugo to no end.

As he stared down his opponent, he heard Iida talking into his ear through the radio. "Bakugo, come in! Give me a status report, where are you!?"

"Just shut up and defend the weapon!" Bakugo ordered. "I've got more important things to do right now."

"Are you forgetting our mission?" The transmission then disconnected, much to Tenya's annoyance. "He hung up on me! Ugh, we're suppose to be partners!" Tenya groaned at his partner's lack of cooperation.

Back in the video room, Kirishima seemed confused when he saw Bakugo talking, though it didn't look like he was talking to Izuku. "Who's Bakugo talking to? Can we get some sound or something?"

"I gave him a radio before the match started, as well as a map of the building," All Might then pulled out some little tape. "I also gave them capture tape, wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them, and they're out for the rest of the training."

"So there's a fifteen minute time limit and the good guys have no idea where this weapon they need to find is right?" Mina asked.

"Correct!" All Might confirmed.

"Then the heroes are clearly at a huge disadvantage then," Mina said.

"Real heroes have to outwit villains on a daily basis, that's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!" All Might said. He then raised his hand in the air, "All together!"

"Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" the class said, also raising their hands, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Monsieur, he's on the move," Aoyama said, getting All Might's attention.

Mayday clenched her fists, "You three better be careful."

Bakugo extended his hand behind him, ready to make a move.

"Uraraka, go!" Izuku instructed just as Bakugo launched himself at Izuku, going for a kick just as Uraraka ran off. Bakugo nearly kicked Izuku in the head, but the boy quickly blocked the strike.

"I knocked out one teammate and you tell the other to run?" Bakugo said, then noticed Izuku attempting to wrap some tape around his anke. "Damn it's the capture tape!"

Izuku remembered Hero Book 10, Page 18, the section about Aizawa and his moves. "_Luckily I got to see Eraser Head in action..." _He focused his attention on his rival,_ "What will Kachaan do now? Knowing him he'll be impatient and try another big punch_."

As Izuku predicted, Bakugo attempted to punch him, which Izuku was able to dodge, much to the amazement of the kids in the tv room.

"Wow! Midoriya totally dodged it!" Mina said, looking really excited.

"Yeah, little guy's pretty good," Sato said.

"He's holding his own in there, and he hasn't even used his quirk yet!" Sero said.

"Ha! That's because he knows that bully like the back of his hand!" Mayday shouted in glee. "Put that overconfident jackass in his place Izuku!"

All Might wasn't surprised, knowing how well Izuku could take action in times of crisis, such as the time he attempted to save Mayday from the sludge villain. He even remembered the notebook Izuku had back when they first met, Izuku took very accurate notes on the pro heroes over the years and used those to better himself.

Izuku shook off the attacks, glaring at Bakugo. "_He kicked me this time, he's changing up his moves to be less predictable. Does that mean he's worried?_"

Bakugo was ready to attack again, but before he could do anything, he was suddenly blasted from behind, falling face first to the floor.

"Flurry!?" Izuku said, seeing the Princess standing.

"Hope he didn't think one hit would be enough to knock me out," Flurry said with heavy sass.

This didn't keep Bakugo down long, he started standing up and glaring at the Princess, "You should have stayed down!" He lunged himself at her, attempting to hit a strong blast, but she grabbed his wrist, the two struggling in place.

"Izuku! Go find Ochako! I'll keep him distracted!" Flurry shouted, trying to restrain the angry explosive user.

"But-" Izuku didn't want to leave Flurry alone with Bakugo, knowing she could be in danger.

"Just go!" Flurry commanded.

Much as he didn't want to leave, there wasn't much he could do staying there. Bakugo's strong enough to withstand the both of them, even if he used his quirk, it wasn't his health he was worried about, he didn't want to hurt Flurry either, that would take both of them out of the game.

"Be careful!" Izuku said, running off.

"What! Get back here!" Bakugo shouted, looking back at Izuku.

Flurry took the chance to knee his stomach and deliver a strong punch to Bakugo's jaw, knocking him back.

"Hey! Focus your attention on me! I'm the one you have to fight!" Flurry shouted.

Back in the tv room, the students once again looked impressed, this time with Flurry.

"That girl's tougher than she looks," Kaminari said.

"Bit foolish though," Kirishima said. "I think she just made Bakugo mad."

Mayday clenched her fingers in anticipation, "Don't let up! Keep attacking!"

Bakugo looked enraged, this girl was really starting to get under his skin. He slowly turned to her, a look of destruction in his eyes. "You're going to regret that."

In one swift motion, he punched Flurry hard in the stomach and then sent an explosive blast to knock her down the hall.

Flurry stood up, ready to fight again, though Bakugo was way ahead, using both his gauntlets to send a strong blast behind him to propell him like a rocket, rushing in with a strong knee to her face, knocking her to the floor.

She quickly stood up, attempting to attack, but Bakugo grabbed her wrist and hit a strong backhand across her face, knocking her right back down.

"Flurry!" Mayday shouted from the tv room. She couldn't stand seeing her cousin hurt like this, even more seeing some blood drip from her face.

"That guy's relentless!" Kirishima said.

"You're not worth my time," Bakugo said. Much as he'd like to smack this girl around some more, he had a more important thing to attend to. "Deku! You can't escape from me!"

Izuku continued running through the halls, hearing Bakugo's angry yell. "Flurry... I hope she's alright, Kacchan can be ruthless when he's in a bad mood."

Bakugo stormed the halls, looking for Izuku, "I bet you've been laughing behind my back all these years! Tricking me into thinking you're weak!" That got Izuku's attention clear as day. "Where's your flashy power now!?" Bakugo created some explosions in his hands. "Quirk or no quirk, you're nothing compared to me!"

"Man, that guy's got some serious anger issues," Kaminari said from the tv room.

"I hope that girl's alright," Toru said.

"That level of pride is something else," All Might muttered. "If he's not careful, it could lead to his demise."

Mayday impatiently tapped her foot, "Man, really hope Ochako finds that weapon and puts an end to this, that guy is too dangerous to keep off a leash."

Izuku sat in a corner somewhere, trying to access the situation. "Looks like Kachaan's completely forgotten about Uraraka, just like I thought. If they wanted to send someone to catch us, Iida was the best choice, he's way faster. It just means that Kachaan's gone rogue and isn't cooperating with his partner." Izuku took into account of their strength as well, "Those two have really strong quirks, even with a one person advantage we would have a tough time against them, easy to tell considering how quickly Kacchan fought off Flurry, and given the unpredictability of my quirk, it's hard to properly coordinate with them." He considered all his options. "I can't go after the weapon now, or Kachaan will find me. If Uraraka and I try to fight Kachaan, we might run out of time, even if Flurry tries to help she might not stand much of a chance against Iida on her own, plus she's probably hurt right now. The best chance we have is for me to keep Kaachan busy and trust Uraraka. She'll find the weapon and Iida, then I'll join her for a two on one fight, three if Flurry's up to it. I gotta check on her soon as well. I have to capture Kachaan here by myself, I should be able to do it if I don't get too close to his hands."

"Stop hiding!" Bakugo shouted, getting Izuku's attention. "Come out and face me you coward!"

"By the way Kachaan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Izuku said softly, remembering the day Bakugo berated him for his UA intentions.

_"You really think they'd let someone like you in when they can have me!?"_

_"Wait! You got it all wrong! Really! I'm not trying to compete against you! You gotta believe me!"_

"I take back everything I said," Izuku said, wiping his nose off.

Elsewhere in the city, several crooks had just been webbed and were hanging upside down from a light post.

"No matter where I go, there's always a group of morons who believe they can just take what they want with brute force, it's like they don't even consider the consequences of pulling this crap in a city full of heroes," Spider-Man said, dusting off his hands. "Well I guess it keeps people in a job, not that anyone should be in this solely for the money."

Within moments he found himself with a crowd of supporters, all showing their praise to the arachnid hero.

"Thank you Spider-Man!" a man said.

"You're the the best!" a young boy said.

"We love you!" a woman said.

"It's nothing!" Spider-Man insisted, then did a bunch of bows. "Uh, arigato! Thank you! I'm off now to keep saving your city!"

Peter used a web to fling away as the crowd continued cheering Spider-Man and the police arrived to apprehend the crooks.

"All in a day's work for the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, even if it's someone else's," Spider-Man said, landing on a roof. "Of course until Mayday finishes UA, this is my neighborhood. I've called Japan my home before, and now I can again. Who knows, maybe I'll permanently move here...then again it didn't work out too well when I tried moving to Equestria after marrying Twilight, I'm just too much of a New Yorker."

He then got a call from Twilight, which he answered using his suit's tech, "Sup hon?"

"Hey Peter, how are the patrols today?" Twilight asked.

"Good, just caught some robbers, plus so far no soft balls, still can't believe it came all the way from UA," Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, Mayday said it was one of her classmates, wonder why she didn't tell us which one," Twilight wondered.

"Likely because she was worried about getting them in trouble or something, I mean I wouldn't have been mad, not like they intentionally tried to knock me out," Spider-Man said.

"Well keep it up, I wish I could be there, but Benjy requires my attention for now," Twilight said.

"Hey, being a mother is hero work of it's own," Spider-Man said. "Maybe we'll take turns with this, if you'd like. You can patrol and I can keep an eye on the little man."

"I'll definitely consider that, I've got some fight left in me too after all," Twilight said.

"I know you do, love you hon," Spider-Man said.

"You too, and be careful, never know what else could be out there," Twilight said, hanging up.

Spider-Man looked out into the horizon, "Yeah...while the next big hero could come out of UA, who knows where the next big villain can emerge from." He thwipped away on his web, looking to see who else needs assistance.

Back at UA's training ground, Bakugo is seen angrily storming the halls, his childhood memories once against randomly resurfacing, from his time playing with a bouncing ball, kicking it in the air perfectly without dropping it while Izuku tried and failed.

_"Geez Izuku, you really can't do anything right."_

Or the time he showed his friends that the kanji spelling Izuku's name could also be read as 'Deku'.

_"Deku, that must be what you call a helpless loser who's completely useless."_

_"Huh? Why are you being so mean Kacchan?"_

Or the time they sailed boats across the lake, Kachaan's staying afloat while Izuku's sank to the bottom.

The biggest being the day he developed his quirk, being told that he was going to be an amazing hero, being praised by his whole class, believing no one can reach his level of greatness.

He remembered how much Izuku admired him and wanted to be as great as him, but Bakugo knew that it didn't matter, that Izuku would never be as great as him. He believed that even more the day he found out that Izuku didn't have a quirk, or so he believed at the time.

But what really ticked him off was the day he fell into a river after slipping off a log bridge. He was fine, it was nothing he couldn't handle, but Izuku still had the nerve to check up on him.

_"You ok Kacchan, are you hurt?"_

Bakugo clenched his fists at the memory, "I was fine on my own, but he looked at me like some sort of weakling!" He angrily stomped down the halls, "But I'm not! I'm so much better than you are! You useless little shit!"

Meanwhile Ochako finally made her way over where Tenya was, as well as the weapon. "_Found it, now I just gotta tell Deku and Flurry, and try my best to stay out of sight until they get up here._"

As she was about to contact them, she became interested by Tenya thinking out loud.

"Bakugo definitely has a villainous side, and that's exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. I must temporarily dedicate my mind to villainy, yes, I won't fail this trial and bring shame upon the Iida family! That means...I must now embrace evil, to become a hero." He then stood triumphantly, "Behold, I am the personification of villainy!"

Ochako burst out laughing, "He's so serious!"

"Huh? Uraraka is that you?" Tenya asked, his voice sounding much more sinsiter. Ochako awkwardly stepped out upon realizing she was busted. "So you've come along, I expected you might be here when Bakugo ran off and engaged with Midoriya, but unfortunately for you, it seems you've failed to bring your other ally Princess Flurry Heart! That's a mistake on your end, not that it would have mattered! I know your quirk allows you to make anything you touch float, but I've prepared for that!" Tenya showed off the sparkly room. "So I've hidden every object you can use against me do-gooder! My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless! You've blundered hero!" He the did an over the top villainous laugh with Ochako just awkwardly smiling.

"He's really getting into it," the gravity girl mused.

Downstairs Izuku continued making his way through the halls. He hoped to make his way back to Flurry, wanting to make sure she wasn't hurt, but he also needed to figure out the best trap to lay for Bakugo.

"Deku, Flurry, anyone there?" he heard Ochako say through the radio.

"Uraraka, how's it going?" Izuku answered.

"Iida knows I'm here, my mistake. It's fine though, now he's monologuing" Ochako said. "What about you? And where's Flurry?"

"I'm fine for now, as for Flurry, last I saw her she tried fighting Kacchan, she asked me to make a run for it while I thought up a strategy, but I think Bakugo fought her off, I hope she's not too hurt," Izuku said. "Where are you anyway?"

"Near the middle of the fifth floor," Ochako said.

"Huh? You're right above me?" Izuku noticed. "We probably don't have much time left now, we gotta finish this fast or they win."

"Found you," he heard the voice of Bakugo say. He turned to see his classmate and rival. "Thought you could escape while that bitch had me distracted? What were you planning an ambush?"

Izuku clenched his fists, "Gonna have to fight him head on."

Suddenly Bakugo's gauntlet had briefly glowed. "Looks like I'm all loaded up." That seemed to have peaked Izuku's curiosity. "Why aren't you using that fancy quirk of yours?" Izuku was hesitant to answer of course, even more so by Bakugo's now crazed look in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're underestimating me Deku, get over here and show me what you're really made of."

Not having much of a choice, Izuku pulled out his capture tape, "Kachaan, I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Bakugo was momentarily frustrated, but he did his best to push that aside, using that as more fuel to take down this nerd. "Since you're such a fanboy when it comes to quirks, you probably know how mine works. My sweat is basically nitroglycerin and I can use it to cause explosions. Imagine what I could do if I had a shit ton of it!" Bakugo then aimed his guantlet at Izuku. "These gauntlets aren't just for show, they've been storing up my sweat for one monster blast!"

"Wait what!?" Mayday shouted from the room. "All Might, you can't let him do that! It could kill Izuku!"

"I know!" All Might said with urgency as he spoke into the microphone. "Young Bakugo don't do it! He could die!"

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Bakugo said.

In that moment, Flurry had stumbled her way around the corner, just as Bakugo was about to fire his blast. She could see that it was gonna be a big one, or it looked that way, and she could see Izuku standing there almost helpless. "Bakugo don't!"

Too late, Bakugo had released the pin and sent a massive blast in Izuku's direction. The blast was strong enough to damage the walls of the building, leaving a huge hole on the other side with loads of debris in it's path. The explosion was enough to shake the building, as noticed by Iida and Ochako. Even the monitary room shook a bit.

"Whoa! This is nuts!" Kirishima said.

"Oh my God! Is Izuku alright!?" Mayday shouted in worry.

"Come in!" All Might urgently shouted. "Come in Midoryia!"

Izuku was laying on the floor, struggling to stand up. "Is that...even allowed?"

He could hear Bakugo from the smoke, laughing a bit maniacally. "These things are awesome." He walked through the smoke as his other gauntlet glowed, his voice making him sound a bit deranged. "The more of my sweat stored in the gauntlets the stronger the explosion is!" He continued making his way toward a frightened Izuku. "Go ahead, use your stupid quirk on me Deku." He stopped before his rival, glaring down with a sinister smile, "Even if you give me everything you've got, you'll never beat me."

Mayday shivered a bit from where she was, "He's not just a jerk, he's practically insane!"

"Glad we're not the ones fighting him," Oujiro said. "Even with our advantage we might lose, sure isn't helping them."

Mayday clenched her fist, gritting her teeth at the sight of the explosion user, "I hate to admit it, but he might be a lot more dangerous than I expected."

Upstairs in the building, Tenya is trying to reach Bakugo. "What is going on down there! Answer me! Did you cause that explosion!?"

Ochako knew this was her chance to grab the weapon while Iida was distracted. Iida however noticed and attempted to block her, though to his surprise, she seemed to be able to float.

"Since when can she make herself float!?" Tenya wondered.

Ochako pressed her hands together, "Release!"

Just as she was about land on the weapon, Iida used his quirk to grab it and move it away in the blink of an eye as Ochako tumbled hard on the ground below.

"Admirable attempt, but you're quirk's useless if you can't touch anything! I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until time runs out!" Iida said while doing an over the top villain laugh.

Ochako got back up, glaring slightly at her opponent. "It's not over, I won't let Deku down!"

Downstairs, Bakugo is continuing to taunt Izuku, "What's the matter? You look scared! You dodged the attack so you can still fight can't you? Come and get me!"

"Bakugo!" Flurry shouted, stumbling over. "You really have lost your mind! Are you that desperate to win that you'd risk serious injury or worse to your classmate!?"

As she got close, Bakugo whacked her across the face with his gauntlet, "You stay out of this Princess! Why don't you just crawl back to your fancy castle! Superheroing is no place for a fragile little girl like you!"

"No, Flurry!" Izuku said, looking really frustrated. "Crap, with those gauntlets he can use his powers long range too, I'm not safe even if I keep my distance, what should I do now?" He then checked his radio, "Come in, what's the situation?"

"Not good," Ochako said.

Bakugo's eye twitched, "Are you ignoring me again? I'll get your attention.

Back in the monitory room, Kirishima voiced his concerns, "Sir isn't this getting out of hand? That Bakugo is acting real crazy, he's gonna kill him!"

"Not so," All Might said. He knew that Bakugo wasn't actually trying to kill his rival, he was just putting on a tough act. Still, he needed to make sure there was some order. "Bakugo! Used that stored up power again and your team gets disqualified!"

"Huh?" Bakugo shouted.

"To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting!" All Might said. "It's a poor strategy whether you're a hero or a villain! The penalty would be a massive loss of points!"

"Finally laying down some ground rules," Mayday said.

Bakugo looked frustrated, now shaking in his anger. Fortunately for him, he didn't notice Flurry's smug smile, that would enrage him even more.

All Might started to feel conflicted. "I know that as a teacher I should stop this fight but..."

Bakugo's rage boiled over as he let out a mighty scream.

"The pillar by the window, head there now," Izuku said over the radio.

"Fine!" Bakugo shouted, getting Izuku's attention. "We'll fight head to head!"

Bakugo used his explosion like rocket thrusts once again as he leapt into the air, getting Izuku worried.

"I won't be able to dodge it, I'll have to counterattack!" Izuku said, throwing a punch.

Suddenly Bakugo sent an explosion down to propell himelf back into the air, distracting Izuku as Bakugo appeared behind the boy and blasted him from behind with a strong attack.

"That was some technique!" Kirishima said, this peaking the curiosity of Shoto Todoroki.

"He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's quite intelligent," this got the attention of Kirishma and Mina.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked.

"He changed his trajectory while in mid-air using a blast that doubled as a smoke screen, very clever," Todoroki said.

"A feint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision, he had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk," Momo explained.

Kaminari sighed in annoyance, "Bakugo is way too talented, I hate it."

Mayday looked a bit concerned, "So that psychotic nutcase can actually use his brain? Here I thought he was all muscle, this is gonna be a pain in the butt to deal with."

Izuku stumbled a bit, feeling sizzling pain from the blast.

"Izuku look out!" Flurry warned. Izuku turned around to see Bakugo rushing at him.

"Here comes the famous right hook you were whining about! Damn nerd!" Despite seeing him coming, Izuku couldn't react fast enough as he took a shot straight to his right arm.

Flurry cringed at the sight, wondering what that impact did to his arm. "Izuku!"

"Deku!" Bakugo said, grabbing the boy's arm, "Don't you ever forget what you are!" Using his explosion at a controlled rate, he maneuvered around and slammed Izuku hard on his back. "You're a weakling!"

Izuku knew he was in trouble, Bakugo was not allowing him a chance to form a strategy. Izuku didn't want to resort to One for All, but he would not be able to win without it, Bakugo is too strong to fight against quirkless.

"This is too hard to watch!" Mina said, worrying for the boy. "All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him!"

"Bakugo's certainly acting like a villain," Tokoyami said.

"I thought Midoriya was amazing at the start, but he's completely outmatched when it comes to combat strength, plus Bakugo seems like a natural at this stuff," Kaminari said.

Mayday started biting her lip in worry, seeing how ruthlessly Bakugo treated her friend, not to mention how ruthless he was against her cousin, this kid shouldn't be in a hero school, at least in her opinion, what was the faculty thinking letting this boy in, surely some of the teachers must have seen how overly ruthless he was.

"All Might, this fight needs to end! Bakugo's taking this to a personal level! He doesn't want Izuku in this school, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to give him a permeant injury just to end his hero career before it starts!" Mayday shouted.

All Might knew Mayday had a point, he knew he needed to end this, but he just couldn't, he needed to let Izuku prove himself. Unfortunately Mayday was not taking this well.

"All Might! You need to stop the fight, it's getting out of hand!" Mayday shouted. "Bakugo's too insane to be out there like that! You need to end this now!"

"Easy Parker, that's All Might you're talking to," Oujiro said, hoping to calm his teammate.

"I don't care who he is!" Mayday shouted. "If this continues, if I feel like Izuku or my cousin's gonna get hurt, I'm going over there and dealing with Bakugo myself!"

"You will do no such thing!" Momo shouted.

Mayday turned to Momo with a look of anger mixed with disbelief in her eyes, "Excuse me!?"

"You say Bakugo is taking this to a personal level, yet you're stressing yourself out because it's a friend of yours as well as your cousin that's out there, so you're being just as bad as Bakugo right now, and we don't need two emotionally crazed students trading blows," Momo said.

"Who...in the HELL do you think you are giving me orders ponytail!?" Mayday shouted, getting in Momo's face. "Don't you EVER tell me what to-"

"Mayday enough!" All Might shouted. "I know you're frustrated but I don't want you picking fights with other students, if you continue I will have you removed from this exercise, and it will not look good for your grade!"

Mayday growled in frustration and let out an annoyed yell. All Might felt for the girl, he understood her frustration, but if there's one thing she needed to learn as a pro hero is that she can't let her emotions affect her judgement.

Izuku tried standing up, feeling a lot of pain. He knew he couldn't win so he scampered away to the best of his ability.

"He's retreating!" Mina said.

"Not very manly but he doesn't have much a choice, he's outmatched," Kirishima said. "Unless he's got some type of plan."

Mayday rolled her eyes at Kirishima's manly comment, though reframed from commenting, not wanting to risk disciplinary action from All Might, or hear Momo's condescending words, knowing she will straight up punch her in the face if she talks again. She just hoped Izuku really did have a plan for this.

Izuku ran towards a nearby window, hoping to line Bakugo up nicely. He noticed that Flurry was standing near a wall on the other side. In Izuku's haste he forgot to check on her, he had to remember to keep her safe when he unveiled his plan.

"Why won't you use your damn quirk?" Bakugo said, approaching Izuku. "Still think you can win without it?" He then gestured to Flurry. "Or is this little brat going to save you?"

"You've got it wrong," Izuku said.

"You've been hiding your true power for years, what's the deal Deku!? Did you think you were better than me this entire time!?" Bakugo shouted.

"That's what you think?" Izuku said, looking really frustrated at his opponent. "You idiot, you've always been stronger Kacchan, I know that you're better than me!" Izuku clenched his fists, looking straight into Bakugo's eyes. "That's why I wanna beat you, because you're amazing!"

"You're an even bigger idiot that I realized," Bakugo said. "Come at me!"

Just as he was about to attack, Flurry again rushed in for an attack of her own, hitting Bakugo hard with a punch to his jaw.

"Flurry! Wait!" Izuku shouted.

Flurry did not stop, she continued punching the bully, drawing a bit of blood when one punch hit his mouth hard. The entirety of Class 1-A didn't expect this, a peppy and friendly girl showing some physical prowess. Even Izuku looked amazed by this.

"That's what you get for being a bully! You big, stupid-" As she attempted to punctuate her insult with another punch, Bakugo had grabbed her fist.

"Haven't you learned by now!? You're nothing against me!" Without warning he punched Flurry's elbow with viscous aggressiveness, the princess crying out in pain.

Izuku's pupils dilated as Flurry fell to the floor, her arm bent in an unnatural way. For the first time in this training, tears finally came to the poor girls eyes, the pain was too much for her.

"Flurry!" Mayday shouted, seeing her cousin writhe in pain. She started trembling in anger, a look of death emanating in her eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard! I'm gonna tear him apart!" She attempted to leave the room but found herself restrained by Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Kaminari.

"Calm yourself!" Tokoyami ordered.

"Going to start a fight is gonna make things worse!" Tsuyu warned.

"Yeah, suppose Bakugo does that to you!" Kaminari said.

"I'm not afraid of him! When I'm done he'll be afraid of me!" Mayday shouted.

All Might started losing his patience with the girl, "Parker! You are to stay in this area! That's a direct order!"

"HER ARM IS BROKEN ALL MIGHT!" Mayday shouted.

"I can see that! You going out there isn't going to better things! This is the last time I will warn you!" All Might shouted. Mayday was still panting in anger and frustration, part of her just wanted to do what she wanted to do anyway, rules be damned. Family came first, that's what she always believed. However, out of respect for who All Might was and his status as a hero, she could not bring herself to deliberately defy him, so reluctantly she calmed herself, retreating back to the spot she was before, much to the relief of her fellow classmates. Despite his disapproval of her outburst, he still felt empathy for the girl. "_Maybe I should have ended this already, this is getting way too out of hand!_"

Back with Izuku, he stood there in shock of seeing this girl's arm bent in such a bad way. He was unable to protect her, he thought keeping Bakugo focused on him would keep her safe. But this girl was too focused on keeping him safe, Izuku had failed her.

"I warned you not to screw around with me! Let that broken arm remind you of how weak you are!" Bakugo shouted.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted, getting Bakugo's attention. "Did you foget about me! I'm the one you're fighting!" Bakugo glared at the One for All inheritor. "If you really believe you're stronger than me, then come and prove it right now!"

Bakugo's pupils dilated, "Cocky little bastard!"

The two rushed at each other, Bakugo charging up his explosions as Izuku started powering up his quirk.

"They're going to kill each other!" Kirishima urgently said, trying to get All Might's attention. "Sir!"

"Get him Izuku!" Mayday cheered. "Do it for Flurry!"

"This is it Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as Bakugo readied a punch. "Uraraka! Grab the pillar!"

Bakugo looked surprised a moment, but didn't let up and went for a punch. Izuku managed to get underneath as he hit a strong uppercut to completely destroy Bakugo's gauntlet, as well as creating a strong gust of wind to blow through the ceiling. The force of the gust knocked Bakugo back to a wall as Izuku placed himself over Flurry to make sure she wasn't hurt by the gust of wind.

In the floor above, Tenya was holding onto the weapon to keep himself balanced, though noticed Ochako holding a pillar in her arms. "What's happening!?"

"This is it! Sorry Iida!" Ochako said, swinging the pillar. "Improvised Special Move! The Comet Homerun!"

She then whacked a bunch of flying chunks of cement at Tenya. "In the name of villainy I demand that you stop this!"

As Tenya protected himself from the attack, Ochako leapt up toward the weapon again, using her powers to make her float. "Release!" She then landed on the weapon, completely grabbing it. "I got it!"

Tenya turned to see that the weapon he was suppose to be protecting was now in the clutches of his enemies. "No! The Weapon!"

Down below, Bakugo was getting up though felt a sting in his arm. He checked to see that he had taken somewhat of a blow, though it wasn't hard enough to break anything. He didn't care about that, he just cared that Izuku once again held out on him. "You bastard, you were playing me this entire time!"

"I wasn't, going to use it, because I can't control it," Izuku said, holding his arm up. Through the dust Bakugo could see that his arm was badly damaged. "I can't control the backlash against my body, Mr. Aizawa said I would be useless." Once the dust cleared, Izuku was showing his arm fully as he held Flurry close to him. "But this was all that i can think of."

For the first time, Bakugo showed some slight remorse for his opponent, evident from the shocked look in his eyes.

"It wasn't even about winning the exercise. I had to protect Flurry, I couldn't stand by and leave her to suffer anymore, even if that meant destroying my arm," Izuku said.

Bakugo couldn't believe this, so much power, a type he couldn't control. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore, he could hate him for hiding his power, but he wondered, what exactly was there to hate.

In the monitory room, the students all looked on with the same shocked expressions, especially Mayday who looked on sympathetically towards Izuku. He did this to himself, to avenge Flurry's honor.

Izuku had then collapsed from the pain, Flurry frantically checking him, seemingly forgetting about her own injury.

"Izuku?" Flurry gently stroked his hair and arm. "No, Izuku..." She lowered herself down, wanting to comfort this boy. A kind hearted boy who did not dererve the cruelty he endured. She started tearing up again, this time for Izuku rather than herself.

Bakugo stood there in silence, not sure what to do or how to react. Everything was sinking in, but he could barely process this.

Flurry glared slightly at the boy beside them. "Is this what you wanted? To hurt him? To soothe your own ego by asserting your dominance!? You're not a hero in the making, you're a villain. The part you were given in this exercise, is the part you'll play in life..." Flurry wiped her nose, not taking her eyes off Bakugo. "You're hero days are numbered, because after today, who's going to see someone like you as the as a hero at all? Let alone the Greatest in the world. Because all the greats I know, including my Uncle Peter, would never stoop to such brutal violence."

Bakugo barely reacted, all he could do is continue to stand there as Flurry continued checking over Izuku.


	8. Katsuki Bakugo's Real Start

Bakugo could only remember his entire childhood, from when he was a kid and started to show his incredible power, to always having Izuku follow him everywhere he went, praising his quirk, to now seeing Izuku showing a powerful quirk of his own. Slowly his UA dreams were being trampled by the last person he expected to be his obstacle.

"Hero teams, WINS!" All Might declared through the loud speaker.

Despite the fight ending in favor of the heroes, the students saw this in a different situation. Between Ochako looking like she was about to vomit with Tenya kindly checking up on her, Flurry nursing a broken arm and Izuku unconscious, they certainly did not look like winners.

"What a weird way for this to end," Kaminari said. "The losers barely took any damage, and the winners are all on the ground."

"They lost the battle, but they won the war," Tokoyami said.

"This class is intense," Tsuyu said.

Mayday folded her arms, "Thank goodness this school has a nurse that can instantly heal injuries, at least Flurry won't be walking around with a broken arm. I can only imagine how ticked off her father would have been, he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of my cousin joining this school anyway."

"Wait, her father was against it?" Oujiro asked. "Why join then?"

"I don't know really, when I told Flurry I wanted to come here she insisted on applying as well, I think she just idolizes my parents too much," Mayday said. "It's quite a gamble, she's suppose to take over the Kingdom once my aunt and uncle step down. To risk being a hero is practically insane."

"Her parents aren't pros right? Just a King and Queen?" Toru asked.

"Well technically they're Prince and Princess, it's a weird type of law they have, so while her mother has the power of a Queen, she considers herself a Princess," Mayday said.

"So they don't have Kings or Queens?" Oujiro asked.

"Once the Crystal Empire had a King, it did not end well, in fact the reason my Aunt and Uncle came to power is because they had to liberate the Empire from enslavement," Mayday said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Toru said. "It's like a Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale? Well I suppose my mom's home country can feel like that," Mayday said. "Unfortunately for Flurry, she's not guaranteed her Happily Ever After in this situation."

All Might made his way out the room, "I'm going to check on the wounded, all of you stay put."

"I wanna come too All Might," Mayday said.

"I know you're worried about your cousin, but for the time being I'd rather you not come in contact. Seeing her injury on the monitor is one thing, seeing it up close however, let's just say that the last thing I need is for you to have another outburst," All Might said.

"But All Might-" Mayday pleaded.

"My decision is final, stay here and do not cause trouble," All Might ordered.

Mayday groaned in annoyance, turning away from the door. Once outside All Might sighed in shame, he hated having to be that tough, he knows that she's only concerned for her friend and cousin, and that it's admirable that she shows that concern openly, she's very much her father's daughter. However that's also a weakness, All Might knows all too well how foolish Spider-Man was once he let his emotions get the better of him, he can't allow Mayday to suffer that weakness as well.

"I kind of envy Team A," Kirishima said. "That Bakugo's strong, bet he really would have pushed my limits."

"You actually wanna fight a guy like that?" Mina asked in disbelief. "You saw that he did out there! I'm honestly surprised they can let such an aggressive student in the hero course."

"He's not the only one, back at the entrance exams I saw some girl who was just as aggressive," Kirishima said.

"A girl? Was she cute?" Kaminari asked, with Mineta eagerly leaning in as well.

"I was kind of distracted by her ruthless nature, she's got such an animalistic was of fighting, especially with those claws," Kirishima said, getting Mayday's attention. "Come to think of it, she reminds me of the pro hero Wolverine."

"Wolverine? You mean that scary looking dude from the X-Men?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah him, I think it's the same type of quirk," Kirishima said.

Mayday smirked smugly at their cluelessness, "It should be obvious to them who Rina is."

At the battle area, a pair of robot stretchers were taking Izuku and Flurry away. All Might noticed Bakugo standing in the same spot as before, looking at his wounded arm.

"My attacks, Deku predicted them, he made me look foolish, somehow managed to win the exercise..." Bakugo thought over Izuku's words from earlier, his desire to beat him to prove himself. He remembered Izuku's power after Flurry got hurt, how quick he was to not only land a punch, but to literally blow through the roof. He began to hyperventilate, this all sinking in and fast, "Does that mean, if we didn't hold back, if we went all out! Deku would beat me with his quirk!?"

He calmed himself once All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, "Young Bakugo, cool your jets. Let's go review your work, win or lose, there's always something to be learned from experience, as long as you're open to learning."

Back in the monitory room, Ochako, Tenya and Bakugo were lined up together. Ochako still looked a bit sick from before, Bakugo was still in a state of shock and Tenya stood ready to listen to his teacher.

However there was an uneasy atmosphere in the room. Everyone stood by worriedly, constantly checking on Mayday. A few of the students were ready to take action should Mayday cause any trouble, since from the moment the trainee kids entered the room, Mayday shot a cold, hard glare at Bakugo. They knew she wanted to hurt him, she had a look of destruction in her eyes. A few stood near her just in case, namely Kirishima, Momo and Tokoyami, the only ones arguably brave enough to restrain Mayday if they needed to.

"Alright, first thing's first," All Might said. "The MVP of this exercise is, Young Iida!" This declaration got a confused reaction from the students, even Tenya.

"Uh, shouldn't it be one of the heroes since they won this exersize?" Tsuyu asked.

"Valid question, why didn't I choose one of those three, who has a guess!?" All Might questioned.

"Because nothing's made sense since this school year's started?" Mayday bluntly stated, getting a nervous reaction from the others students.

"Maybe don't say things like that?" Oujiro nervously said, then turned to the others. "I'm sure she's joking, I hear Spider-Man is known for his sense of humor so she's probably just trying to emulate that."

"Yes, but his sense of humor did cause a lot of trouble for him, let's try not to repeat such mistakes," All Might said, hoping Mayday got the hint. His only response was a simple shrug from the girl. "_Like father, like daughter, for better and for worse._"

Momo raised her hand, "If I may give a better response to your question sir. The reason you choose Iida is because he embraced this challenge, the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role."

No one had a comment about that, not even All Might who wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll explain," Momo continued. "Bakugo's judgement was clouded by his personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a big scale attack indoors was a foolish move, the results could have been much worse."

Bakugo barely reacted, his shock still not having fully worn off.

"Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering how much damage he received. He rendered himself helpless, something Mr. Aizawa warned him about," Momo continued. "Flurry Heart did not seem to take this assignment too seriously, constantly rushing into a fight without thinking and seemed to place Midoryia at a higher priority than the mission. Comradery is good, but to be too attached also serves as a distraction."

Mayday snarled quietly at this girl, she sounded like a know-it-all, and it really ticked her off.

"As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle, and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as if it were real, she wouldn't have used such a risky move," Momo continued.

Ochako looked somewhat shamed, having understood Momo's point.

"Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission, even if he was foiled in the end," Momo said, giving Iida such a huge sense of accomplishment.

"_I wonder if this is how Uncle Johnny and Auntie Rainbow feel whenever my mom talks?_" Mayday thought.

"Technically the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that it was training, they practically cheated," Momo said.

All Might was a bit speechless, "_I didn't expect her to say so much, what a good eye she has._" "Well, you overlooked a few things, Young Iida could have relaxed a bit in the exercise, but otherwise you nailed it!"

"Always start with the basics and dedicate themselves wholeheartedly to learning, if you wish to become a top hero," Momo concluded.

"Ugh, we get it, you're so perfect, a top class hero, a future member of The Avengers!" Mayday said, annoying Momo a bit. "Don't tell me, you got one of the highest scores in the entrance exam as well?"

"For your information, I did not take the entrance exams, I got into UA through recommendation, one of five students to do so," Momo pointed out.

"Wait, you're one of the five that Reed mentioned!?" Mayday said. "Honestly I'm not even surprised, just know that I could have gotten in the easy way too, but I wanted to prove myself, which I did. It's one thing to talk a big game, but it doesn't mean crap if you can't back it up."

Unbeknownst to Mayday, her little rant got the attention of Shoto Todoroki, who was casting a slight snarl at the outspoken spider girl.

"Funny that you mentioned someone named Reed, I take it you mean Mr. Fantastic," Momo said. "I know of your father's relationship to the group, specifically his close bond with The Human Torch. My family has had contact with The Fantastic Four in the past, so I presume you know that Mr. Fantastic's son is also one of the five who got in through recommendation, and is currently in Class 1-B's Hero Course, do you mean to say that he too got in the easy way as you put it?"

"What Franklin does is none of my business, but I'm pretty sure he's not talking like he's the best student in this school," Mayday said.

"Come on, does it really matter how someone got in?" Kirishima said, hoping to bring some peace. "What matters is why we're in, to become heroes! Yaoyorozu is just trying to help, she's giving constructive criticism so we can all be at our best."

"Exactly, a good hero is an inspiration to others," All Might said. "That being said, let's continue to knock out this exercise, think about everything we saw and discussed as you take on this training!"

All Might selected the next two teams, Team B, which consisted of Todoroki and Shouji as the heroes, and Team I, consisting of Oujiro, Tooru and Mayday as the villains.

"I never got the answer as to why acting like a villain is helpful to becoming a hero," Mayday said.

"Well thinking about things from a villain's perspective makes being a hero easier, because we'd know how a villain would think," Oujiro suggested.

"That's...a valid point I guess," Mayday said. "I wonder if my mom or dad had to go through this?"

"It's possible, didn't they tell you of their time?" Oujiro asked.

"They just said it was a lot of training, they didn't go into the specifics," Mayday said.

"Hey, Oujiro, Mayday," Toru said, getting their attention. "Let's get serious, I'm gonna take off all my clothes and totally disappear."

"Wait, you're naked!?" Mayday asked.

"Of course, that's how my quirk works after all," Toru said.

Mayday looked a little weirded out, "Hold on, you've been standing there naked this whole time wearing nothing but gloves and shoes!? Aren't you cold!?"

"I'm used to it, so it's fine," Toru insisted.

Oujiro felt a little awkward by this conversation, even if he can't see her, the fact that there's a naked girl nearby feels weird to him.

"Well, at least we have a stealth advantage," Oujiro said.

"Just don't look, ok?" Toru said, getting a confused reaction from the two.

"You're invisible, it's not like we'll see anything," Mayday said, then turned to Oujiro. "I'm gonna go out on surveillance myself, stay here and guard the weapon."

"Just be careful out there," Oujiro said.

"It's fine, one of those guys looks like he has an ice quirk, so he's probably like Iceman from the X-Men. I've trained with him so I can handle an ice quirk," Mayday said.

"Wait, you trained with a member of the X-Men?" Oujiro asked.

"Yeah, my dad knows the X-Men, I trained in their facility, so I'm familiar with different types of quirks," Mayday said.

"Wow, being Spider-Man's daughter sure comes with a lot of perks," Oujiro said.

"For me the greatest perk is having such an awesome dad, not just because he's Spider-Man, but because he's extremely kindhearted," Mayday said.

"Aw, how sweet, you and your dad must be totally close," Toru said.

"I'd love to talk more, but I think the timer's about to start, if we're gonna survey the building, now's the time," Mayday said.

"Right, let's go team!" Toru said, the two girls leaving the room, leaving the martial artist to himself, guarding the fake weapon.

The timer had started as Shouji and Todoroki entered the building. Shouji was already making use of his quirk, stretching out his many limbs and turning them into ears.

_**Mezo Shouji, his quirk, Dupli-Arms, he can replicate body parts on the tips of his tentacles.**_

Shouji turned one of his tentacles into a mouth as he spoke to Todoroki. "One's in a hall on the north side in the fourth floor, another is on the south side. The third is on the same level somewhere, likely guarding the weapon. Two of them are barefoot and one's on the ceiling, my guess is that the invisible one is planning to surprise us, and Spider-Man's daughter is crawling around in preparation of an ambush."

"For your own safety, go outside," Todoroki said, walking inside and preparing some ice. "Our opponents seem to be preparing a defensive battle." He then placed his right arm on a wall, freezing it on contact. "But we've already won."

He then started freezing the hall before him, then covering the first floor as it began to go upstairs. Shouji walked outside to see that the entire building was covered in ice, much to his shock.

On the fourth floor, Toru is struggling to move, though her feet were frozen to the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, my feet are stuck!"

Mayday also found herself stuck on the ceiling, "What the heck!? Did that boy freeze the entire building!?" She began struggling to pull her limbs free from the ice.

Oujiro was also struggling to move, but both his feet were completely encased in ice. "This quirk is insane." He then heard footsteps nearby, turning to see Todoroki entering the room. Oujiro got into a defensive position, ready to fight.

"Pry yourself off if you want," Todoroki began, slowing walking toward the weapon. "But if might be hard to fight if you don't have skin under your feet."

Oujiro looked displeased by Todoroki's statement, but it's something he couldn't argue. His feet were completely stuck and if he tried to move, it could cause more harm than good.

Just as Todoroki approached the weapon, he heard some footsteps. He turned around and saw Mayday at the door, having freed herself from the ice.

"Nice try ice boy, but you're not the first ice quirk user I know, you're gonna have to do more than that!" She ran at Todoroki, though lost her balance a bit as she began to slip. Todoroki simply stepped aside as she passed by him, struggling to stop. Using quick thinking, she used her webbing and shot at Todoroki, which he quickly dodged, then froze her web shooters, leaving them unusable for the moment.

Mayday still used that to her advantage as once her webbing hit the wall, she pulled hard and slid toward Todoroki, readying a punch. The ice user grabbed her arm just before contact and sidestepped, causing her to slip some more.

"Dammit! I'm not letting you win that easily!" Mayday shouted, going for another attack. However Todoroki froze her head, confusing her for a moment then used his ice to blast her towards the window, leaving her stuck outside.

"This won't hold me forever!" Mayday shouted, struggling to break free.

"But it will hold you long enough," Todoroki said. "Now give it up, your loss was sealed the moment you were opposed to me."

Back in the monitory room, All Might, while trying to stave off the cold, as was the rest of the class, began to explain things to his students. "He incapacitated his enemies without compromising the weapon or his teammate, take note class!"

Bakugo seemed the most surprised, he had never seen such a powerful quirk from someone his age.

Todoroki placed his hand on the weapon, signifying his victory as All Might declared, "The hero team, WIIIIINS!"

"Ugh, dammit!" Mayday shouted, breaking from the ice, angling herself to land on the side of the building, somewhat bothered by the cold. "Hate to admit it, but he's got talent, he might be stronger than Bobby."

Todoroki then started to heat up the building, defrosting and melting all of the ice.

"Heat too!?" Oujiro said, looking really surprised.

"He's got hot and cold!?" Mayday asked, just as she climbed back into the room. "How does that even work? They're completely opposite elements!"

Toru did not appreciate how hot the water felt, as she jumped up and down trying to stay off the heat. "Not my day!"

Mayday was freed from the ice she was encased in and fell to the floor, quickly getting up to avoid the heat.

"Don't feel demoralized," Todoroki said, getting their attention. "We're just on two different levels."

"Excuse me!?" Mayday said. "Don't get cocky just because you got lucky!"

Todoroki glared slightly at Mayday as he walked over to her. He stared her right in the eyes, freaking her out a bit. "Tell me, do you think I've proved myself worthy of this school? Despite getting in the 'easy way' as you put it?"

Mayday's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief, "You..."

"Let this be a lesson, unlike you, I don't feel the need to show off my skill against a bunch of measly robots to prove that I can be a top hero, I already know that I can do it," Todoroki said, then walked off, leaving Mayday in shock.

"Just what I need, one more classmate to tick me off," Mayday said, glaring at the door that Todoroki walked through.

_**Shoto Todoroki, his quirk, Half-Cold, Half-Hot, he freezes with his right side and burns with his left. The range of his abilities is unknown.**_

Back in the monitory room, the students are continuing to revel in Todoroki's power.

"That guy's kind of intimidating," Kaminari said.

"He got in based on a recommendation, so he must be good," Tsuyu said.

"Wonder if that Mayday girl knows, probably why he got in her face right afterwards," Jiro said.

"She might have accidentally offended him when he said that 'easy way' stuff to Yaoyorozu," Kirishima said.

Momo folded her arms, "Hopefully Mayday's learned a lesson in humility today, might mean less of her attitude."

"Moving on, after a review of this battle we'll move on over to the next," All Might declared.

"Yes sir," the class responded.

The exercises continued on, Sero and Kirishima being the villains and battling against, Tsuyu and Tokoyami. Next the team of Yaoyoruzu and Mineta playing villains against Kaminari and Jiro. Finally the team of Sato and Koji battling against Aoyama and Mina, though Aoyama at one point was more concerned about his cape after Mina had accidentally spilt some acid on it.

"Heh, sorry," Mina said sheepishly.

Later the training finished, All Might called everyone outside. "That's a wrap! Great work, you all did great and side from Young Midorya and Young Flurry, we had no major injuries. You should be proud, good work!"

"It's nice after hearing some encouraging words after our homeroom class," Tsuyu said. "Mr. Aizawa was a bit too negative."

"I'm happy to be able to inspire a positive environment in my class! That's all for now kids, I must go and check on Young Midoriya and young Flurry, now watch as a hero makes his exit!" All Might then dashed out the area. "Running like has somewhere to be!"

"Ok you guys, now THAT is a hero!" Kaminari said.

"Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast," Oujiro said.

All Might kept running, though briefly turned back, noticing the disheartened look on Bakugo's face. "_Young Bakugo is filled with ego and pride, but a school like UA is bound to shatter it. As his teacher, it's my sworn duty to console him well._" Steam then began to emanate from his body. "_It'll have to wait!_" He ran into a room and quickly closed the door behind him, _"Can't hold this form...!_" Seconds later, he reverted back to his civilian form, panting hard from running so fast. "_I barely have time to teach a class...shit._"

Back with the other students, Mayday started walking on ahead, aiming to go to the nurse's office, "I'm gonna go check on my friends as well."

"Wait, I don't think you can do that," Kirishima said. "I think All Might wants us to go back to the classroom."

"My friend and cousin are hurt, I want to make sure they're alright, I'm sure the teachers won't mind," Mayday said.

"They probably will," Tsuyu said. "Mr. Aizawa might get mad if you wander off by yourself."

"Yeah, we don't want you getting in trouble," Toru said.

Mayday stopped to consider their words, "I know you're all worried, but I'm more worried about my cousin. It's not just her physical injury, this might have been a lot for her, so I want to make sure she's fine emotionally. My cousin's a bit sensitive, though she tries not to show it, so I gotta check on her once in a while."

"Still, maybe at least ask permission from a teacher," Kirishima suggested. "I'm sure Mr. Aizawa will let you go if you ask, he might be scary but I don't think he's unreasonable."

Mayday looked unsure, "I'm still worried, Flurry and I have always been there for each other when we needed it, I don't want to let her down now."

"She needs to manage on her own, she can't make it as a pro if she's too emotionally unstable," Momo said.

"She's not 'emotionally unstable', like I said she's just a bit sensitive to things and I need to help her ease through it," Mayday said, looking really annoyed at having to hear Momo lecture her again.

"You can't baby your cousin, it won't help her grow," Momo said, this really starting to tick off Mayday.

"Look you-" Mayday began, but Tenya quickly rushed over to cut her off.

"Mayday, I understand your concern, I myself am worried for Midoriya and Princess Flurry, but we must follow school rules, wandering off by yourself is disrespectful to the staff, and if you're worried about her emotions, I'm sure All Might will help her manage as well," Tenya reassured. "For now just join us back to class, when we get there we'll talk with Mr. Aizawa and see if he is ok with you going to see your cousin."

Mayday sighed in response to Tenya's talk, she wanted to go see Izuku and Flurry, but she didn't want to be rude to a friend, "Alright Tenya."

Tenya nodded in response, "Very well, let's be off."

The Class made their way back to the classroom, while they walked Mayday noticed how Bakugo looked like he had just lost his soul. "_Someone's dejected, this school set in for you yet? Good luck mending your ego back into place_."

Back in the nurse's office, Recovery Girl was lecturing All Might about Izuku's injuries. "I can't believe you let him get hurt, why didn't you stop him All Might?"

"I'm really sorry Recovery Girl," All Might said.

"It's no use apologizing to me! The boy's too exhausted from his classes for my quirk, I'm unable to treat all his injuries at once. I did some first aid but now his body is going to have to heal overnight," Recovery Girl explained. "Thankfully the young lady here wasn't too exhausted, her arm's fully healed and once she wakes up she'll be good as new."

"That's a relief, she was a bit too reckless today, hopefully she learned from the experience," All Might said.

"She wasn't the only one All Might! You let this boy go too far as well!" Recovery Girl said. "Honestly All Might, I know this boy just inherited your powers but you can't spoil him!"

"I don't want to play favorites, but I do want to consider his feelings, he needed to see he was capable of winning," All Might explained. "Also, can you please not talk so loudly about One for All when anyone around you can hear!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Mr. Natural Born Hero, Mr. Symbol of Peace," Recovery Girl sarcastically stated.

All Might checked Flurry to make sure she was still sleeping, it'd be an awkward thing to explain to her. Fortunately she still seemed to be in deep slumber, so that was a situation avoided. Focusing back at Recovery Girl, he began to explain himself. "Several people know about this weak form, like the UA Faculty and a handful of pro heroes. However, only a select few people know the secret of One for All, just you, the Principal, Steve Rogers, Superman and some friends. Young Midoryia too of course, but no one else knows the truth about my powers."

"You're the number one hero in the world All Might? Does it really matter if you were born with your quirk or not?" Recovery Girl asked. "Especially with quirkless heroes who are just as successful. Do you have to be the Symbol of Peace? Is it that important to you?"

"If they knew I wasn't, the temptation of this power could corrupt our society. This quirk, those who wield it are responsible for the safety of humanity," All Might said.

Recovery Girl still didn't understand why All Might was stubborn about it, but she could definitely respect his decision. "Well if that's the case, it's even more important for you to be a good guide."

"You're right," All Might said, then looked over to Flurry. "Tell me, how was Young Flurry doing when she got here? She seemed awfully worried about Midoriya when they were being escorted away."

"She was still worried when she got here, it's almost like she forgot about her own injury," Recovery Girl said. "I saw this girl back at the entrance exams as well, she even came to check on him afterwards with her cousin."

"I'm sure you know but that girl is the niece of Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle, who's daughter Mayday attends as well. About a year ago Young Midoriya risked his life to save Young Mayday, since then the two have been close, add Young Flurry to the mix and the three already have a strong bond."

"So this boy is familiar with Spider-Man's family," Recovery Girl said. "And I'm guessing they themselves don't know about One for All."

All Might shook his head, "No, they don't. It's not that I don't trust them, in fact Peter's one of the most trustworthy people I know. I just don't want him to think I've been a fraud this whole time."

"Are we talking about the same Peter here?" Recovery Girl asked. "The Peter who despite the stupid stunts that Iron Man and Captain America pulled, still looks up to them and has a tremendous amount of respect for them? The same Peter who admires a hero like Batman despite all the drama surrounding him?"

"Batman's drama is for good reason, he set a bad example for a lot of potential heroes by glorifying vigilantism," All Might said.

"He had to break in somehow All Might, even if what he did was against the law, better he bend it for the greater good," Recovery Girl said. "But I digress, can't mention Bruce Wayne at all without hushed murmuring among the teachers. Still, my point stands, I highly doubt Peter would lose respect for you, if anything he would be very understanding of the situation. Plus if they find out another way, think about how these girls would view Midoriya."

All Might looked to the two children, knowing the growing bond with Mayday that stared close to a year ago, and the close bond with Flurry that started two months prior. Hearing that Izuku grew up without friends, and thanks to Bakugo, now having an idea of his life before UA, it gave All Might a lot to think about.

Later Izuku began to stir, slowly opening his eyes, noticing the clock on the wall right away. "It's...late afternoon?"

"Rise and shine sonny," Recovery Girl said, startling Izuku.

"Izu-Kun, you're awake!" Flurry said, getting too close to Izuku's face, prompting an awkward scream from the young boy.

After recovering from the awkwardness, Recovery Girl dismissed both kids, letting Izuku know to come back the next day for further treatment.

Izuku and Flurry made their way back to class, Izuku lamenting over missing his afternoon classes, and worrying how Mr. Aizawa was gonna react.

"So...how's your arm?" Flurry asked.

"Huh?" Izuku said, snapping out of his self thought. "Oh...it's alright, still hurts a bit. How's yours?"

Flurry moved around freely, "Feeling alright, I don't think it's broken anymore. Recovery Girl told me that since I wasn't as exhausted as you, it'd be easier to heal my arm, but she did say to take it easy on it. So I slept for a bit, I woke up about a half hour before you did, but I didn't want to leave you by yourself. Thankfully Recovery Girl allowed me to stay."

"I really appreciate that," Izuku said. "I just hope Mr. Aizawa won't be too mad, he did warn me about overusing my powers, plus we missed our classes."

"We got hurt, I'm sure even he would understand," Flurry said. "Plus you had no real choice, you tried fighting without your quirk, but he was too much." Flurry looked aside awkwardly, "If anything, I'm too blame for being so reckless, if I hadn't been we'd probably be able to think of a better strategy and could have won without either of us getting hurt."

"I doubt we would have gotten out of there unscathed, but what's done is done, this was a learning experience for us," Izuku said.

"Right, a learning experience, that's what we'll call it," Flurry said.

They arrived at the front door of Class 1-A, and upon opening it, they were noticed by the group of Kirishima, Mina, Sato and Sero.

"Hey it's Midoriya!" Kirishima said. "Flurry's here too, good to see you back!"

"Izuku! Flurry!" Mayday said, rushing in front of the group. "I'm so glad you're both ok!" She pulled the two in a hug, Flurry gladly accepting it, Izuku feeling a bit awkward.

"Mayday, easy, my body still hurts," Izuku said, prompting Mayday to jump back.

"Right, sorry about that," Mayday said. "Wish I could have gone see you, but Aizawa wouldn't let me, saying that I needed to focus on my own work, so frustrating!"

"Easy there Parker, it all turned out just fine, so don't worry about it," Kirishima said, then turned back to Izuku. "Gotta say though, you were all fired up during your match."

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo, he's super strong!" Sero said.

"You did a great job dodging!" Mina said.

"You all really turned up in the first match, so we didn't hold back in our rounds either!" Sato said.

Aoyama, who was sitting nearby, began to talk, "You weren't exactly elegant, but I suppose-"

"You're dodging was like whoa!" Mina said, interrupting the flashy boy.

Izuku was a bit overwhelmed by this response he received from his peers.

"Hey I'm Ejiro Kirishima, we've been going over training results while you were in recovery," Kirishima said.

Sero spoke next, "Hi, I'm Hanta Sero."

Aoyama spoke after, "More importantly, I'm Yuga-"

"I'm Mina Ashido!" the horned girl once again interrupted. "And I gotta say your dodging was totes awesome!"

Tsuyu appeared from behind the group. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please Call me Tsu."

"Hey, Sato," the bigger student introduced.

Suddenly another student popped in, "And my name's Mineta!"

"Where the heck did you pop out of?" Kirishima asked.

Flurry giggled at this reception, "You've gotten really popular all of a sudden Izu-kun."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Izuku said.

"Don't guess, enjoy it, you're a nice boy and deserve this attention," Flurry said.

Nearby Tokoyamki, who had been sitting on a desk, was observing the ruckus, "They're all so noisy."

"Tokoyami!" Tenya shouted, rushing over to the raven head student. "Stop using that desk ads a chair! Get off of it this instant!"

"Dude you need to chill," Jiro said.

"You're carrying a lot of tension," Oujiro said.

Tenya looked slightly irritated, "You don't understand." He went into his lecture mode, "I cannot condone actions that disrespect theses desks that the great men and women, who were our upperclassmen once used!"

"You're noisy too," Tokoyami pointed out.

"Wow, Tenya-kun's so uptight," Flurry said.

"He may be less annoying than a certain ponytail girl but he could dial it back a notch," Mayday said.

Moments later, Kaminari and Ochako came in while carrying some books.

"So, anyway, wanna grab a bite sometime?" Kaminari asked. "What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Anything sweet," Ochako said, then noticed Izuku and Flurry. "Hey! Deku! Flurry!" She rushed over, leaving Kaminari a bit dejected. "Why didn't Recovery Girl heal your injuries Deku?"

"Oh, well it has to do with how much stamina I'm using," Izuku said, then noticed an empty chair. "Uraraka, where's Kachaan?"

"Ugh, he's the last person I wanna see," Flurry said.

"Oh, you just missed him," Ochako said. "We tried to stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen."

"I hope he's dropping out," Mayday coldly said. "What I wouldn't give to never see that guy again."

"Can't disagree with that," Flurry said, rubbing her arm slightly.

Izuku however, quickly ran out the room, hoping to catch up with Bakugo. "Kachaan!"

Mayday couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is he serious? Where the heck is he going?" Mayday tried calling out to the boy. "Izuku! Get back here!" Too late, Izuku was too far gone. "Dammit, what is it with him and that freaking hothead?"

"During the training, he said he looked up to him for some reason," Flurry said. "Much of a jerk as he is, can't deny that power, I guess there might be something worth-" She noticed Mayday leaving as well. "Mayday, where are you going!?"

No reply came, Mayday was too focused on finding Izuku.

"That girl is really protective of Midoriya," Kirishima said. "She was totally freaking out during the training."

"Yeah, anytime you or Midoriya got hurt, she would get so angry, she almost went out there to fight Bakugo herself," Sero said.

"No offense to your cousin, but she's got some anger issues," Mina said.

"I thought she was gonna pick a fight with Yaoyoruzu, and Todoroki? Forget it, she came out of her exercise practically hating the guy," Sato said.

Flurry looked confused by all this, come to think of it, she doesn't even know what happened with Mayday's round. But she was also concerned about Izuku and his attempt to catch up to Bakugo.

Izuku had finally reached Bakugo, the once prideful student about to leave the school grounds, "Kachaan, wait up!"

Bakugo stopped and slowly turned around, "What?"

Izuku stopped though began to think, what he was about to tell Bakugo is something he hadn't told anyone, not even his mom or his new friends. But he felt Bakugo deserved to know.

"I have to tell you something, maybe then you'll understand what's been going on," Izuku began. During this brief pause Mayday was getting close to them, keeping a distance for now since it seemed like Bakugo wasn't going to attack yet. "I haven't been been hiding my quirk from you, it was given to me by someone else, recently. But I can't tell you who I got it from so don't ask."

This caught Mayday by surprise, wondering what Izuku could have meant. She wanted to get closer to hear better but she worried that Izuku would be hesitant to speak around her, it seems like this is something Izuku wanted to tell Bakugo only for now. She slowly crept in as Izuku continued talking, hiding behind a nearby statue.

"Sounds crazy right? It's like a comic book or movie, only it's real. Thing is, I don't have any control over this power yet, I haven't been able to make it my own, but I'm trying," Izuku said, as Bakugo started to look frustrated. "That's why, I didn't want to use it against you in the exercise, but in the end it was the only way that I had a chance of winning." Bakugo looked increasingly frustrated by this explanation as Mayday listened on in curiosity. "I've still got a lot to learn, I know that, that's why I'm here. You'll see, I'll work until I have full control over this borrowed quirk, and I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

Bakugo just looked at Izuku in disbelief, making Izuku feel awkward. Even Mayday couldn't believe was she was hearing, someone gave Izuku a quirk? That would explain why he didn't use his quirk when he saved her, because he didn't have it yet. She thought he was a late bloomer, but it did seem weird that he suddenly got that quirk out of nowhere, conveniently while he was training for UA, it lined up too well.

Izuku stood there not sure what to say, feeling like he might have spoken too much and gotten carried away with his speech.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Bakugo asked. "Borrowed power? Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. You already made a damn fool out of me during the training. So, did you come to rub it in? I lost! Even worse I lost to you! I came in first in the exam, but that's obviously not enough! When I saw that ice guy, I realized I couldn't beat him in a head to head fight!"

_"Launching a big scale attack indoors was a foolish move."_

"Crap! I even agreed with what that girl said! My attack was so stupid!" He clenched his fists angrily, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all to hell! Ugh, enjoy that win Deku!" He faced Izuku, the boy noticing the tears in his once childhood friend's eyes, "You won't get another, I'm just getting started! Got that!? I'm gonna become the Number One Hero no matter what! I'm gonna make you regret the day you pissed me off! You and those two bitches that constantly cling to your arms!" Mayday listened on intently, for the first time since meeting him, she actually felt sorry for Bakugo, even if a little. But at the same time, he brought this on himself for having such a huge ego, despite the tears in his eyes, and the cracking in his voice, she can also hear some venom as he spoke, as if there was pure hatred. Bakugo then started to walk off, "You're never beating me again you bastard. Don't even try. What I did to that girl today, will seem like nothing!"

Izuku just kept glaring at his rival as he walked off, then gulped afterwards, feeling mentally worn out. This was such an odd direction his day went.

"There you are!" All Might's voice shouted as the hero rushed by to Bakugo. "Young Bakugo!" He placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders, "Just so you know, pride is an important attribute to have. But while you have the abilities to become a pro hero, there's still plenty you have to learn."

"Let go of my fucking shoulders," Bakugo said, catching All Might by surprise, "Right now." He turned to All Might, still wiping tears from his eyes, "I'll surpass you, and I'll do it without yours or anyone else's help! You're old news! You, The Avengers, The Justice League, you're all antiques! I'll be on top before any of you know what hit you!"

All Might wasn't sure how to respond, instead simply releasing Bakugo as the prideful teenager walked. "Man, being a teacher is hard."

Mayday slowly peeked out from behind the statue, gazing at the boy who just left, as well as the somewhat exhausted Izuku. "This is gonna be quite a school year." Mayday still couldn't believe what she had heard, knowing Izuku had borrowed power, but who did he get it from she had to wonder. Then in clicked, it had to have been All Might, but now she wonders how. She also has to wonder who else had gotten borrowed power. She'll find out soon, for sure.

Above watching from the balcony were Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Flurry, each of them worried for Mayday and the boys.

"Wonder what they were saying?" Mina asked.

"Whatever Midoriya said, it looked like Bakugo wanted to punch him," Tsuyu said.

"A fated battle between men," Ochako said.

"Fated what now?" Mina asked.

"Childhood friends turned enemies!" Ochako said, further emphasizing the situation.

"So what, they're gonna be like Batman and Superman?" Flurry asked, getting a surprised gasp from the others.

"Mr. Aizawa said not to mention Batman in this school," Tsuyu said.

"Ugh, fine, they're more like Johnny and Uncle Peter anyway," Flurry said, then looked outside. "Izuku's got the heart of a hero like Spider-Man, and Katsuki's as hot-headed as The Human Torch, but we all know which one of those two became the best."

"I heard those two were friends as well or something," Mina said.

"I heard they're bitter rivals," Tsuyu said.

"Spider-Man's your uncle right? Which of it is true?" Ochako asked. "Best friends, or bitter rivals?"

Flurry did a balance gesture with her hand, "A little of both, they're relationship is pretty complex." She looked over to Izuku. "I wouldn't call their situation the exact same, but I can see the similarities. The Human Torch wants to be better than Spider-Man, but he does have a lot of respect for him. Tsu, they are rivals, but like Mina said, they're also friends, probably the best of friends, even if they can be competitive with each other a lot."

Outside Izuku had mentally recovered from the awkwardness, once again using this as determination to get better and aim to be the best hero of all time.

"So Young Midoriya, what were you and Young Bakugo discussing?" All Might asked, getting an awkward reaction from Izuku.


	9. Do Your Best Iida!

The following day at UA was a hectic one, several media reporters were gathered outside the front gates, trying to interview any student that passed by. It was hard for the students to walk through without being bombarded by questions, some students not caring about being the center of what's basically gossip, others trying to handle things in better stride.

"What is it like working so closely with All Might?" a reporter lady asked Izuku, taking the boy by surprise.

"S-sorry, I have to go to the...nurse's office!" Izuku said, nervously backing away to the surprise of the crowd.

The next student the lady asked was Ochako, "Are you one of All Might's students? Tell me what's the Symbol of Peace like in person?"

Ochako looked unsure what to say, "What's he like? Uh, he's got big muscles, yeah!"

Next student she asked was Tenya, "How is he fairing as a teacher? What are you learning!?"

"His leader skills and wisdom remind me daily that I attend a prestigious educational institution," Tenya answered. "He is indeed the personification of honor and integrity as to be expected. But he's also not afraid to show a more humorous side."

This explanation seemed to bore the reporters and cameramen, Tenya was babbling a bit too much. Eventually they moved on to the next student. "Excuse me kid! Are you in All Might's class?"

"Go fuck yourselves!" Bakugo said, to the shock of the media people.

Next was Mayday, "Little girl, do you think you can tell us about-" Moments later they recognized her. "Oh, you're Spider-Man's daughter! Since your family's close with All Might perhaps there's something you can tell us about him."

"He just teamed with my dad on occasion, I don't know him that well," Mayday said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get to class. Also don't call me a little girl. Hurry up Flurry!" When she didn't get an answer from her cousin, she turned around to make sure she was alright, only to see her posing for some camera shots.

"That's right, I'm a Princess, gracing this beautiful country with my presence," Flurry boasted, waving like a Princess typically would.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me," Mayday said in annoyance as she grabbed her cousin and pulled her into the school, knocking her way past other media people.

The reporters were getting a little desperate, even asking any teacher could. "Please sir, could you get All Might for us?" The teacher they asked was Aizawa, who's appearance was off settling to the interviewers. "Also you look like a mess, what's your deal?"

"All Might's not in today, now leave, you're disrupting my students," Aizawa said, shooing them off as he walked inside.

"But my viewers want to know how he's adjusting to life as a teacher!" the lady said, while Aizawa paid her no mind.

"_How does All Might get anything done when the media is all over him?_" Aizawa wondered.

The reporter woman wasn't pleased, "All right, if they won't bring All Might to us, we'll go to him!"

She stepped toward the school, despite a cameraman's warning and the school's hi-tech security activated, causing a metal gate to appear and lock her and everyone out, freaking the lady out as she fell to the floor. It was then she learned what tough security UA had, plus this made her job much more difficult.

Naturally a big time hero like All Might being a teacher at such a well known school like UA is going to garner a lot of attention across the country, maybe even the world. However interest wasn't just in the media, for nearby a man dressed in black was observing, a clear interest in mind as far as UA went.

Inside, Aizawa had begun his class, "It's time we discussed yesterday's combat training. I saw the video feats and went over each team's results. Bakugo," this got the boy's attention. "You're talented, so don't sulk like a child because you lost, ok?"

Bakugo looked slightly annoyed, doing his best to brush it off. "Yeah, whatever."

"Also, do not intentionally injure your classmates the way you did, I don't care if it's training, next time we will stop the fight and points will be deducted," Aizawa warned.

"Ugh, fine." Bakugo said, glaring at Flurry, the Princess barely acknowledging him. She has already reached nearly the top of his list of people he despises, right in the same group as Izuku. While he couldn't care less about her little rant about him being more villain than hero, the fact that she had the nerve to talk to him like she knew him is what really ticked him off.

"Flurry, how's your arm?" Aizawa asked.

"Better, thanks to Recovery Girl," Flurry said, rotating her arm just to show that she's fine.

"Good to hear, looks like you're tougher than you let on, just be careful in the future," Aizawa said.

Flurry bowed to her teach, "Yes Sensei."

"Parker," Aizawa said, getting Mayday's attention. "I know about you mouthing off to All Might and your classmates, if your attitude keeps up I will call your parents in, knowing your mom, I'd say that's a fate worse than expulsion."

"Ugh, yeah, yeah," Mayday said, not even bothering to explain herself, assuming he couldn't care just how aggressive Bakugo was.

"And Midoriya," Aizawa said, getting Izuku's attention. "According to these notes, you won by messing up your arm again." Izuku looked down in shame. "Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line's really getting old. You can't keep breaking your body if you're gonna train here, but I will say that your quirk will become useful the moment you can get control over it." That seemed to motivate Izuku quite a bit. "So show a little urgency."

"Right!" Izuku declared.

"Now, let's get down to business, our first task, will decide your future," Aizawa said, making the students anxious and nervous.

_"Is it another quirk test?"_

"You all need to pick a class representative," Aizawa said, much to their relief.

_"Oh good, just normal school stuff."_

Kirishima was the first to volunteer, "Pick me guys, I wanna be class rep!"

"I'll take it," Kaminari offered.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me," Jiro insisted, raising her hand.

"Someone with style would be the-" Yuga was once again interrupted by Mina.

"Please! I'm totally the right pick!" Mina said, jumping around a lot.

"Having a Princess would be the most ideal choice!" Flurry said, flipping her hair in a stylish manner.

Soon most of the class was making their claim to be representative, something even Izuku considered as well. He knows full well that the class rep is the most likely to get noticed by pro heroes first.

"Silence! Everyone, please!" Tenya shouted, getting their attention. "The class representative's duty is to lead others, that's not something just anyone could do! You must have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore the most logical choice is through democracy. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

As he was saying all this, the class couldn't help but notice how high his hand was raised, "It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you!"

"Is this really a great idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We've only known each other for a few days, how would we know who to trust?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah, everyone would just vote for themselves anyway," Kirishima said.

"Most people would vote for themselves, but that only means the one with the most votes is the most suited for the job," Tenya said, then turned to Aizawa, who was standing there in a sleeping bag. "You agree with that logic, right sir?"

"Do what you want, just figure something out before the end of my nap," Aizawa said, laying down on the floor and immediately sleeping.

"Thank you for your trust," Tenya said, then turned to the class. "Shall we commence?"

"Hold up Tenya," Mayday said. "Ejiro had a point about the whole 'voting' for yourself thing, and while you made a good counter point, I still think this isn't the best way to go about this."

"What would you suggest?" Tenya asked.

"Instead of taking a chance on some random classmate, maybe pick from classmates who are suited to lead. No offense to anyone in this class, but most of you don't scream Leadership Material, a class rep is likely to get extra work, so we need someone who could handle that," Mayday said.

Tenya rubbed his chin as he thought over Mayday's words, "Huh, that's actually a good point."

"I should be one of the first considered, I am a Princess after all, I'm going to lead an entire Kingdom after my mom and dad step down," Flurry said.

"I got the highest combat score in the entrance exams, I'm obviously more qualified than any of you nerds," Bakugo said.

"You also have a bad temper and inferiority complex," Mayday pointed out, much to Bakugo's annoyance.

"The hell do you mean 'inferiority complex' you bug-powered skank!?" Bakugo shouted.

"First of all, spiders aren't bugs, they're arachnids. There is a difference between the two," Mayday said. "Second you started moping because you lost to Izuku, Ochako and my cousin, we don't need a leader that's going to pout every time he can't back up what he says."

Bakugo looked very irritated by Mayday's words, he lifted his hand as little explosions began to appear, "When I'm done with you, you'll spend the rest of your life wishing you hadn't pissed me off."

"You already crossed that line with me when you pulled the shit you did yesterday!" Mayday warned.

"Enough!" Tenya shouted. "Let us not delve into unnecessary violence."

"Exactly, just pick me for class rep and all will be solved," Flurry said.

"You may be a Princess but that doesn't qualify you to be a rep for a Superhero class," Momo said. "The two aren't exactly the same."

"Huh? Yes they are," Flurry insisted. "Leading Superheroes can't be that different from leading an empire."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you've quite grasped the situation you're finding yourself in," Momo said. "On the subject however, I'd like to think I can be suited to leading this class as it's representative."

"Ugh, forgot you'd be a potential candidate," Mayday said.

Momo looked a little displeased, "Do you have some sort of grudge against me?"

"I just don't like your snobby know-it-all attitude," Mayday said, much to Momo's offense.

"Now see here-" Momo said, but Izuku spoke up.

"Hold on, this is getting a bit out of hand," Izuku turned to Mayday. "You have a great point Mayday, but let's just stick with Iida's idea, this way it's fair to everyone."

"Yeah, if we try picking who to vote for we're gonna have the same problem anyway," Ochako said. "So I agree with Deku, let's go with Iida's idea."

"Fine, you're call," Mayday said, relenting on her idea.

"Very well then," Tenya said, then turned to Mayday. "For what it's worth, I think you had a great idea as well."

"Appreciate it Tenya," Mayday said.

"Let us begin the voting!" Tenya declared, raising his arm for emphasis.

Some time passed and each student had already cast their votes. As expected, a majority of them had one vote, indicating that they voted for themselves, though as they climbed up higher they noticed the only two students that had more than one score. In second place was Momo Yaoyorozu, but in first place...

"What!? How did I get four votes!?" Izuku shouted.

"Alright you idiots, who voted for him!?" Bakugo asked, then turned to Mayday. "I bet you did! Did the other one come from your damn cousin!?"

"First off, I voted for Tenya, not that it's any of your business. Second did you honestly think anyone would pick you after boasting about your power and insulting your classmates?" Mayday retorted. "Not to mention you being overly aggressive!?"

"She's not wrong," Sero said. "She's not gonna vote for someone who broke their cousin's arm!"

"What did you just say!?" Bakugo shouted. "Were you one of the idiots who voted for that little shit!? Want me to break your arm too!?"

"You're just proving Parker's point," Sero said.

Ochako was whistling nervously nearby, "_I hope Bakugo doesn't find out I voted for Deku._"

Tenya looked disheartened at his loss, "So, my sole vote came from Mayday Parker? Better than zero I suppose, and I can't argue with the system I choose."

"So you voted for someone else huh?" Momo asked.

"Well you knew it was best to vote for yourself Iida," Sato said. "What were you trying to prove?"

"That he's not a narcissist like many of you are?" Mayday added, to the annoyance of a lot of her classmates.

"You know that might also include that Midoriya boy, right?" Jiro asked.

Mayday just shot her a dirty look, "Can it!"

Moments later Izuku stood in front of the class, shaking nervously. Despite his interest he didn't really think anyone would choose him. He may have bitten off more than he could chew here, probably should have taken Mayday's words more seriously.

"Alright your class rep is Midoriya," Aizawa said. "And Yaoyorozu is your deputy."

"Really?" Izuku asked, still shaking. "It's not a mistake?"

Momo sighed in annoyance, "How did this happen?"

"This might not be so bad," Tsuyu said.

"I guess I can get behind Midoriya," Kirishima said.

"Yaoyorozu was really on top of it when it came to our training results," Kaminari said.

"You want a cape or a shield Izuku!?" Mayday asked, chuckling to herself.

Izuku nervously chuckled, "Good one Mayday, hehehe..." "_I don't think I'm ready for this._"

At the cafeteria, the school was taking it's lunch break. Izuku sat with Ochako, Tenya, Flurry and Mayday, the latter noticing how nervous the freckled boy way.

"Um, Izuku? You doing ok? You seem more nervous than usual," Mayday said.

"I am a bit nervous, it's about this whole class representative thing," Izuku said. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"You'll do fine Deku," Ochako reassured.

"Yes, your quick thinking and good instinct during the entrance exams proved you have the capabilities of a great leader," Tenya said. "At least those were the reasons I voted for you."

"Wait, you were one of the four?" Izuku asked.

"So was I," Flurry said. "Just throwing that out there."

Mayday rolled her eyes, "Wow, big surprise." She turned her attention to Tenya, "So you voted for Izuku? Almost surprised you didn't vote for yourself like most of the class did."

"Yeah, you really wanted the job Iida," Ochako said. "You really look the part, especially the glasses."

"That isn't the reason we should be choosing our class rep," Izuku thought.

"Wanting the job and being deserving are two different things, at least that's the way I was taught to believe," Tenya said. "I have vowed to uphold the Iida family honor."

"Iida family?" Mayday said. "Wait hold on, now that you mention it, your last name sounds so familiar."

"Iida Family?" Ochako said, then turned to her friend. "Wait Iida, is your family like super rich or something!?"

Tenya looked a little surprised at Ochako's question, especially since he had three other pairs of eyes on him. "I was worried that people would treat me differently if they knew about my family." The others leaned in closer, curious as to what Tenya had to say. "You see, the Iidas have been pro heroes for generations, it runs in our blood."

"Wow, so cool!" his friends said.

"Are any of you familiar with the Turbo Hero Ingenium?" Tenya asked.

"I know all about him!" Izuku said. "He's a very successful hero with 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo Agency."

"He's one of the fastest heroes in the world, probably as fast as The Flash!" Flurry said.

"Highly doubt that," Mayday muttered.

"On top of all that, he's my elder brother!" Tenya said, to their combined amazement.

"He's telling us straight out!" Ochako shouted in eagerness.

"That's amazing!" Izuku shouted.

"This makes us Kindred Spirits!" Mayday said.

"Why are we yelling!?" Flurry shouted, though oddly very cheerful.

Tenya continued to explain, "Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him." He then turned to Izuku, "However, it may be too soon for me to be in a leadership role. You, Midoriya, you figured out what the judges were looking for in the practical exam. A rep needs that sort of insight."

Ochako couldn't help but notice how proud and happy Tenya looked when talking about his brother, "Wow Tenya, I've never seen you smile before. You should do it more often."

"Huh? I smile all the time," Tenya insisted.

"You smile as much as Uncle Logan," Mayday said, much to Tenya's confusion.

"Logan? Do you mean Wolverine?" Tenya asked. "Or am I jumping to conclusions?"

"No you're right," Mayday answered. "Seriously though, I can understand your admiration to your family. I love being Spider-Man's daughter, but not just because he's a great hero, he's also the best father a girl could ask for."

"Your father does seem like a nice man. My brother, like your father, is extremely dedicated to his family, that type of dedication translates well into hero work, a good hero is naturally caring of others," Tenya said.

"If your family's so rich though, how come you didn't get in through recommendation like Momo-chan and Shoto-kun?" Flurry asked.

"Ugh, if you're gonna be a weeb at least spare those two the honorifics," Mayday said. "Be happy Tenya didn't take the easy route."

"Come now, honorifics are important," Tenya said. "If she wants to learn how to use them effectively she must practice often."

"Yeah, maybe you can stand to throw a few out there, Mayday-nee-chan," Flurry said.

"Don't call me that," Mayday warned.

"Also Flurry, I may call you that correct?" Tenya asked.

"Huh? Of course, you can even call me Flurry-chan if you'd like," Flurry said.

"Flurry-chan," Tenya said, then rubbed his chin. "Kind of like what Asui wants us to call her. Well, to your point from before, the reason I didn't get in through recommendation alone was because I wanted to test myself, to prove that I belonged in UA. Now I have no problems with Todoroki or Yaoyorozu getting in through recommendation, it just says they feel a little more confident in their abilities. I wasn't too confident, and I dare not besmirch the good name of UA High." He turned to Mayday, "I take it that's the reason you took the entrance exams, your father's fame alone could have gotten you in, especially considering he too attended UA as well."

"Yeah, I could have gotten in through my dad's word alone, if I wanted to I could have even asked Tony Stark to put in a good word for me," Mayday said. "But I never liked being given anything. I always took pride in my work, plus I knew if I took the exams I'd do well, and I do like acing exams, gives me a bit of a thrill to know I once again pushed my limits."

"I heard you got one of the highest scores as well," Tenya said.

"Yeah, lost out to Bakugo though, I think he was having way too much fun blowing up those robots," Mayday said. "The other examinees were terrified of him."

"I'd be terrified too if I was there, he was pretty intimidating during the combat exercise," Ochako said. "I shuddered to think what he would have done if he found out I voted for Deku."

"Little surprised you didn't vote for Izu-kun, Mayday," Flurry said.

"I just thought Tenya fit the job better," Mayday said. "Not that I'm not happy for you Izuku, I'm just glad it wasn't Yaoyorozu."

"Just so you know Mayday," Tenya began. "Even if Yaoyorozu and Todoroki got in through recommendation, it's not like they were randomly chosen, only those worthy get a chance through recommendation. It's likely they both worked hard to get in, I have a lot of respect for that."

"Yeah, Todoroki is strong," Ochako said. "I mean you went against him for your training didn't you?"

"He got lucky, I won't underestimate him again," Mayday said.

"If I may ask though," Ochako began. "Yaoyorozu said one of your friends got in through recommendation, I think she said his name was Franklin."

"Yeah, Franklin Richards, the son of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four," Mayday said. "Not sure if you could call him my friend, he's just someone I knew as a child."

"Oh stop with the cool girl act, no one's buying it," Flurry said, much to Mayday's annoyance. "Franklin's a nice boy, he just choose to take the recommendation, he didn't really have to prove anything, his quirk's already pretty strong, he obviously would have passed the Entrance Exams. We have to be supportive of our friends."

"If he's such a friend, how come he hasn't come by to see us these past two days?" Mayday asked. "This entire school shares a lunch period."

"Well it is a big cafeteria, maybe he doesn't know where we are," Flurry said, then had an idea. "We should go look for him, I'm sure he and Rina would be happy to see us."

"When is Rina ever happy about anything that doesn't involve pain?" Mayday asked.

"Wait, who's Rina?" Izuku asked.

Suddenly the alarm started blaring through the loudspeakers as a voice spoke out. "Level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

"What's a level 3 security breach?" Tenya asked to a third year student sitting next to him.

"It means someone managed to get past security, this hasn't happened at all in my three years here!"

Within moments the entire cafeteria went into a panic, everyone struggling to escape the building, unsure of what was happening. This lead to everyone bumping into each other, students squished shoulder to shoulder.

"Ah! It's like a giant mob!" Ochako said, squished between the students.

"Everyone was quick to react, as I would expect from UA students!" Tenya said, stuck as well.

"This isn't the time to be praising UA!" Mayday shouted, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Mayday's got a point, right now the students are causing a huge panic!" Izuku said, then got knocked away. "Crap I can't stop!"

"Izu-Kun!" Flurry shouted, then turned aside. "Hey don't tough my hair!"

Tenya squeezed passed everyone to check the windows. "Who could have trespassed on UA grounds?" He looked outside and saw all the reporters standing in front of the doors. "Isn't that the press that was outside this morning!?"

The reporter lady was holding out her microphone to the teachers, "All you have to do is give us All Might, we know he's in here!"

"He said it's his day off," Present Mic calmly answered.

"Just give us one good comment on record and then we'll leave," another reporter said.

"If I give you one comment, you'll just want another, I know how you media types work," Aizawa answered.

Present Mic leaned in to whisper to his friend, "They are trespassing, that means they're kind of like villains. Why don't we just beat them up?"

"Don't even think about it, unless you want your name dragged through the mud, let's just wait for the cops," Aizawa said.

Tenya continued to observe from inside, "I thought it was an attack on the school." He turned back to the students, "Don't you worry everyone!" This fell on deaf ears as the students continued to panic. "Where are the teachers? Why aren't they stopping this!?"

Nearby Kaminari and Kirishima were attempting to calm everyone down, but they too got swept away in the mob.

"Am I the only one who realizes everything's fine?" Tenya asked, then heard Ochako scream out. He saw her getting dragged off as well, "Uraraka!"

Ochako held her arm out to her friend, "Tenya help me!"

Tenya did his best to make his way to her, "What would Midoryia or my brother do? How would they handle this!?" Suddenly he had an idea, as he got closer to Ochako he held out his hand, "Touch my hand, make me float about everyone else!"

With some effort, Ochako did just that, using her powers to make Tenya float in the air. "I'll need a place where I'll get everyone's attention!" He then activated his quirk, "Reciprol Boost, go!" He then started spinning through the air, getting the attention of a few of his classmates.

"What are you doing!?" Izuku asked.

"You're gonna throw up if you spin like that!" Mayday shouted.

He then landed against the wall, grabbing a pipe to maintain his balance while standing over the exit sign. "Listen up! Everything is ok!" This finally got the school's attention. "It's just the media outside, there's absolutely nothing to worry about, everything's fine! We're UA students, we need to remain calm and remind ourselves that we're the best of the best!"

That seemed to calm the school down, no one was panicking anymore and their was a huge sigh of relief among several kids. Not too long sirens were heard blaring from outside.

"Looks like the authorities arrived," Flurry said. "They'll take care of whatever's going on out there."

Outside, Present Mic is getting the attention of the cops, "That's a wrap, get these vultures out of our station!"

It didn't take long for the situation to get resolved, and soon the students were back in class. Izuku and Momo were standing at the front of the classroom, Izuku about to make his first decisions as Class Rep.

"It's time class rep, let's begin," Momo said, standing right beside a very nervous Izuku.

"Um, ok so we need to figure out who the other class officers should be!" Izuku said.

"I call class designer!" Flurry shouted.

"That's not a position," a deadpanned Momo answered, much to Flurry's disappointment. "Do you have anyone in mind for who should be class officers? Or do you propose another election."

"Well, before we get to that, there's something I wanna say," Izuku said, much to Momo's curiosity. "I've thought a lot about this, and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep!" Tenya looked immediately surprised by this announcement, as was many others. "He was the only one to get our attention in the cafeteria and got us in line, so I believe he should be the one leading our class from now on."

Tenya didn't know what to say, and to his surprise, others seemed to echo that statement.

"If Midoryia vouches for him, I'm good," Kirishima said. "Plus he was a big help, he totally manned up and took charge today."

"Yeah, plus he totally looked like the Emergency Exit sign from the walls earlier," Kaminari said.

"Plus he's got such a commanding sounding voice, he'd fit perfectly in my dad's Royal Guard," Flurry said.

"This is a waste of time," Aizawa said, getting up from his nap and starting Izuku. "I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up."

Tenya stood up for the class, "If Midoriya is nominating me for the job, then I humbly accept. I promise to be the most honorable class rep to the best of my abilities!"

"Sounds good Emergency Exit," Kirishima said.

"Emergency Exit Iida," Kaminari quipped. "Don't let us down man!"

Momo wasn't too thrilled however, "Hello I got one extra vote than him! How is this fair!?"

"Well Izuku's changing his vote!" Mayday said. "So now Tenya has two votes, and since you likely voted for yourself that means only one other dimwit in this class actually believes you make a good leader, Tenya now has at least two students who fully have confidence in him! That's more than can be said for you!"

Momo huffed in annoyance as she turned away from the class. Izuku shot a soft glare at Mayday and turned to his former deputy. "It's nothing personal Yaoyorozu, I'm sure you could have made a fine rep yourself..."

"Oh save it," Momo interrupted. "You made your choice, don't try to cover up now. Now, if you're done stepping down, then please just make your way back to your seat Midoriya."

Izuku flinched a bit at Momo's hostility, then dejectedly made his way back to his chair. Mayday looked ticked and wanted to say something.

"I'd clam up if I were you Parker," Aizawa warned, getting up once again and getting Mayday's attention. "One more crack out of you and instead of going straight home after school, you'll be staying here cleaning chalkboard erasers in all the classrooms."

Mayday crossed her arms in a pout, though on the bright side, at least the class rep position was filled by the right person. Izuku is a great boy and she would have shown him the utmost respect, but she felt Tenya had more leadership qualities.

Outside however, several teachers were observing the front gate, seeing that the door had been destroyed. This wasn't the press, pestering as they were, they were still just ordinary journalist, none of them would have the quirk for this type of damage, if they had a quirk at all.

"Was this an act of power? Or a declaration of war?" The Principal wondered, staring at the debris.

"Should we call for assistance?" a teacher in an Astronaut suit asked. "Spider-Man and The Amethyst Sorceress are in town due to their daughter attending this school, plus I believe they have some friends who might be willing to lend some assistance."

"I would hate to have to resort to outside help, burdening others with the safety of this school won't do well for it's image," the Principal said. "But in light of this, I may have to take it under consideration. I just hope this situation isn't as dire as it may sound."

Somewhere downtown, a villain was holding a family hostage as he was successfully fighting off heroes like Kamui Woods and Mount Lady.

"Back off or I'll kill this family," the villain warned. "You don't want the blood of these guppies on your hand do you?"

The family looked scared to death, but fortunately for them, help had arrived. "Never fear! For I am here!" All Might then appeared from the sky, "Missouri Smash!" With one swift motion, he knocked out the villain and saved the family. "I'm here to keep you safe, even on my morning commute!"

"Yay, All Might's here," Mount Lady nervously said. "_Between him and Spider-Man being in town, we're gonna be put out of a job at this rate._"

He then heard someone cry for help after having been mugged. "I shouldn't be late for school but I can't ignore someone in need!" He jumped toward the danger.

Moments later, Peter had just arrived where the commotion was, "Never fear, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man..." He then saw that the villain was out cold. "Wait, I just heard screaming a moment ago."

"All Might came by, you just missed him," Kamui said.

"Oh...wow that was fast," Peter said, then turned to the heroes beside him. "So, you guys a superhero group or..."

"We're not officially a group, we just come together from time to time," Kamui said.

"A group does sound interesting though," Mount Lady said, tapping her chin.

"Back in New York, there was a group of street level heroes who formed a group called The Defenders, maybe you can be something like that?" Peter suggested. "Just food for thought, anyway I should get going."

Peter swung away as well, continuing his own patrols.

"He's really kind, and he sounds super cute," Mount Lady said, blushing heavily.

"You know he's married right?" Kamui pointed out, getting an annoyed glare from Mount Lady.

While Peter swung on his web, he had gotten a phone call. Recognizing the contact, he quickly answered. "Hey, you made it! Did you have a good flight? When did you get here? You're already at my place? Me, I'm out doing some patrols, figured as long as I'm living here I might as well help out any way I can, of course All Might usually gets to the problem before I do. Yeah he's still as cool as you remember, so how's your whacked out husband doing? Did you bring your little girl? Cool, Mayday and Flurry are gonna get a nice surprise when they get home. That's right, my precious little UA girls, they make us so proud."

Meanwhile as All Might continued on through the city, he realized something critical. "_I'm getting even slower, my powers have been weakening faster since I gave One for All to Young Midoriya, I'm pushing my hero form too far past it's limit._" He remembered the sludge villain from a year prior, "_Fighting that sludge villain shortened the time I can spend as a hero._" All Might then remembered his conversation from yesterday with Izuku, right after school.

_Flashback_

"Wait, you told Bakugo what?" All Might asked. Izuku had told him that he revealed the secret of One for All to Bakugo, as well as an eavesdropping Mayday, though no one at the time knew she was there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even tell my mom yet," Izuku said. "For some reason I felt like I had to explain it to him, like if it were only fair that he knew."

"_Midoriya isn't the type of person to show off, that's not the reason he shared our secret. So I wasn't too angry with him._"

"Don't look so sad, he didn't take you seriously so I don't think he'll say anything," All Might said. "This time I'll let things slide, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Like I quoted from Spider-Man, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. If it got out that One for All could be passed down, villains from across the globe would come for you to try and take it. You must keep this secret to ensure your own well being, true, but also for the safety of the world, understand?"

_End Flashback_

"_Even if he is a more suitable vessel now,_" All Might thought, as he stopped a stolen car. "_He's still a fifteen year old boy, I gotta make sure I guide him well._"

He then heard word of a hostage situation across town. Once again, despite knowing he had to get to school, he couldn't just ignore this, he had to go help.

Later at the school, Aizawa was beginning his lecture. "Today's training will be different, you'll have three trainers. Me, All Might and another teacher will be keeping tabs on you. We might even have a guest joining us, though I can't fully confirm that just yet."

"_Three pros? Plus a guest? Is that because of the break in?_" Izuku wondered. "_Also who would the guest be? Could it be Spider-Man or a local pro?"_

"Sir, what kind of training is it?" Sero asked.

Aizawa held out a card that said 'Rescue' on it, "Rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

This got the class somewhat excited.

"Disasters huh?" Kaminari said. "Looks like we have a bit of a work out."

"Totally!" Mina agreed.

"Real hero stuff, this is what separates the men from the boys," Kirishima said. "I'm shaking with excitement."

"Finally, a chance to show how good I am in water, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"Wonder if we'll be taking turns rescuing each other?" Flurry wondered to herself, then turned slightly to Izuku, blushing a bit. "I wouldn't mind being rescued by Izu-kun."

"Don't be such a girl Flurry," Mayday said, getting an annoyed glare from her cousin.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet," Aizawa said, the class focusing back on him. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know you're excited about costumes." Aizawa then pressed a button to reveal the super suits. "But keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training is off campus, so we'll be taking a bus to the facility. That's all, start getting ready."

"Rescue training, I've been waiting for this," Izuku said, remembering the video of All Might saving hundreds of people. "It will being me one step closer to becoming the hero he is. I'll do my best."

Outside, Izuku is waiting for the bus, dressed in his gym clothes. He was the only one there not in his costume, something noticed by Ochako. "Deku? Why are you wearing your PE clothes?"

"Yeah," Flurry said, walking over with Mayday. "Where's your cute bunny costume?"

Izuku blushed a bit, "Well it did get trashed after the combat training, I'm still waiting on the support company to fix it up."

"Maybe you should befriend a seamstress like Uncle Peter," Flurry said. "Miss Rarity works really fast at fixing superhero costumes."

Mayday was about to add to that, then noticed Mineta staring at Ochako, a big blush on his face, Momo stood behind him, looking rather disgusted. "Yo, pipsqueak! You got something to say to us!?"

Mineta got spooked and started backing away, "Uh, no, not really, just standing around, hehe." He quickly left the area, Momo shaking her head in disappointment as she left as well.

Flurry tapped her chin, "You know, with that hair and the way he talks, he reminds me of Uncle Spike."

"Don't compare Uncle Spike to that little weirdo," Mayday said.

Suddenly Tenya blew on a whistle, getting their attention, "Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, gather around in two straight lines so we can load the bus efficiently!"

"Iida's kicking it into high gear as our class rep huh?" Izuku said.

"That whistle's gonna get annoying," Mayday said.

Moments later, the bus had taken off, though to Tenya's surprise, the seats weren't like that of a typical school bus.

"The bus's open layout ruined my strategy," Tenya lamented.

"Iida, you really need to chill," Mina, who was sitting next to him suggested.

"We're all pretty happy with our seats anyway, right Izu-kun?" Flurry said, sitting really close next to Izuku, making him blush.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Izuku said.

"Just so it's out there, I always speak what's on my mind," Tsuyu said, who was sitting on the other side of Izuku. She then turned to her classmate. "Midoriya?"

"Uh, yes Asui?" Izuku asked.

"I told you to call me Tsu," Tsuyu said.

"Oops, right," Izuku said, somewhat embarrassed.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Tsuyu asked, getting Izuku nervous.

"What really? You think so huh? I guess I never really though about that," Izuku said.

"Wait hold on Tsu, you're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself, that makes a huge difference," Kirishima said.

Izuku felt relieved, though Mayday who was sitting a little further back just rubbed her chin in curiosity, remembering the conversation between Izuku and All Might. Tsuyu may not realize it, but she's actually on to something.

"Still I bet it's really handy having an emitter type quirk, you can do a lot of flashy stuff with it," Kirishima said, then transformed his arm. "My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive."

"Oh no way I think it's really awesome looking," Izuku said.

"Yeah, you're almost like Iceman in a way, except without the ice," Flurry said. "Don't be too hard on your quirk, you'll make a great pro hero someday."

"You really think so? Seems it'd be easier to be popular if I had something flashier," Kirishima said.

"My naval laser's got the perfect combination of beauty and strength," Yuga said.

"But it's kind of useless if it just hurts your stomach," Mina said, trying to be polite, but still somewhat upsetting Yuga.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks, it's Todoroki and Bakugo," Kirishima said.

"Uh, what about Mayday? She has her dad's quirk, and he's super popular," Flurry said.

"Yeah, you're right," Kirishima said, then called out to Mayday. "Yo Parker, you gonna take up your dad's mantle after he retires?"

"Of course, though my dad's too stubborn to retire, so I'll just have to be better and give him a reason to," Mayday said.

"That's...one way to put it," Kirishima said, little unsure about how Mayday worded her answer.

Izuku also looked a bit surprised, he knew Mayday could be confident but to actively want her father to retire so she can take over for him seemed beyond ambitious.

"Mayday and Todoroki may be well loved heroes someday, but Bakugo may not be as popular since he's always angry," Tsuyu said, gaining the explosion student's ire.

"What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo shouted.

"You see," Tsuyu said, playfully pointing at the angry student.

Kaminari took the moment to make his own input, "You know we basically just met you, so it's pretty telling that we already know you're personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"What the hell kind of vocabulary was that you loser!? I'll kill you!" Bakugo shouted.

"Hey that's enough! Tenya shouted. "Classmates are supposed to be encouraging each other."

"I'm gonna encourage this place to explode!" Bakugo shouted.

"For heaven's sake Katsuki, I know you're annoyed but don't blow your top over a few comments!" Mayday shouted.

As Bakugo continued shouting, Izuku just stood there in shock knowing that the one who once led the class to teasing him was now the one getting picked on.

"Ugh, what a vulgar conversation," Momo said.

"Yeah, but it's fun listening to them argue," Ochako said.

"Fun how?" Momo asked. "They're shouting at each other like delinquents."

"Hey! Don't get me started on you Princess!" Mayday shouted at Momo.

"I thought I was the only Princess here?" Flurry asked.

"Hey, hey, we're here!" Aizawa said. "Stop messing around."

"Yes sir," the class reluctantly said. as the bus reached it's destination.

Meeting the class was the Astronaut teacher, "Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you."

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen," Izuku said. "The chivalrous pro who's rescued people from disasters all over the world."

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Ochako said.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside," Thirteen said, leading the class into the building.

The moment the class got inside, they looked amazed by what they saw. All the natrual disaster simulations looked more like rides than training.

"Holy crap, this looks like an Amusement Park," Kirishima said.

"It's so pretty!" Mayday said.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc," Thirteen said. "I created this facility to train you for different types of disasters! I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it, USJ!"

"Just like Universal Studios Japan!" the class said.

"Wait, there's one in Japan too?" Flurry said. "I thought it was only in Florida! Ugh, when can my mom and dad's empire get one!?"

"Shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked. "Don't tell me he booked an interview instead."

"Actually it's something else," Thirteen said, then held up three fingers. "Apparently he did too much hero work this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

At the teacher's lounge, All Might is apologizing through the phone, "I'm sorry, I should be able to catch the tail end of the rescue exercises, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Back at the USJ, "_That man is the height of irresponsibility._" "Well we should be ok with just the two of us." "Clock's ticking, we should get started."

"Actually, there's something else I should say," Thirteen said. "I'm sure the Principal ran this by you, but we have some guests here today to assist in the training. It was very last minute and a bit short noticed, but I think this will be a nice surprise."

"He actually went through with it huh? Alright who'd you bring?" Aizawa said.

Suddenly the lights started to dim as a drum roll began, much to the class's confusion. Suddenly an eccentric male voice spoke out, "Class 1-A! You ready for some insanity!?"

Spotlights started appearing across the area as a hyper sounding female voice spoke, "How about the ultimate party! One that's sure to bring a smile to your bright young faces!"

Flurry had a smile a mile wide, "Mayday, you recognize those voices don't you!"

Mayday groaned in annoyance, "Sadly I do."

"Who's playing those drums?" Kirishima asked. "And what happened to the lights all of a sudden?"

"Don't ask, don't question anything at all," Mayday fairly warned.

Suddenly the spotlights landed on two figures in a distance as party confetti popped out. On the left was guy in a red and black ninja suit, with a mask to boot. On the right was a girl with bright pink hair wearing a one piece legless and sleeveless outfit with the same red and black color scheme.

"Guess who just invaded the Hero Academia," the ninja said.

"We're crashing this party, with one of our own!" the girl said.

Suddenly bright Neon Lights appeared above them with the names Deadpool and Pinkie Pie in bright lights.

"Pinkie Pool has come to UA High!" the two shouted.

Aizawa just stood there in disbelief, as did most of the class. This was quite random, no one knew what to do or say.

"This is who Principal Nezu asked to come?" Aizawa asked.

"Like I said, last minute and short notice," Thirteen said.

Flurry couldn't contain her excitement any longer, "Pinkie Pie! Deadpool!" She ran to the two and hugged them both tightly, which they happily returned. "I'm so happy to see you two here!"

"You didn't think we wouldn't be here, did you?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to congratulate our favorite girls for getting into UA!" Pinkie said, then turned to Mayday. "Hey Mayday! How's UA!"

"Make any new friends? You're not trying that cool girl thing are you? It's really weird!" Deadpool said.

Mayday rolled her eyes, "UA's fine! So much fun! And I don't do a 'cool' thing! I'm just being myself!"

"She's totally doing the cool thing," Flurry said to the two.

Izuku stood there in complete shock, "I can't believe it! Deadpool and Pinkie Pie! The wackiest Superhero Couple in the world! They treat fighting crime like a party!"

"I take it you have fanboy knowledge on them too?" Ochako asked.

"I know Deadpool's worked with The X-Men several times, and has done missions with Wolverine himself," Izuku said.

"Yeah, me and Fuzzy go way back, it was good times," Deadpool said, reminiscing the old days. "The fighting, the ass-kicking, the him threatening to spill my guts all over the floor if I didn't shut my annoying trap, ah so much fun."

"Pinkie Pie is a close friend of Mayday's mom, they along with four others had protected their home country of Equestria several times," Izuku said.

"That I remember Mayday mentioning," Ochako said.

"Did she mention the Magic of Friendship!?" Pinkie asked.

Kaminari chuckled to himself, "Magic of Friendship? That sounds so weird."

Deadpool glared at the boy, "Hey, don't talk shit about Friendship! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners!?" Deadpool turned to Aizawa. "Hey! What the hell are you teaching these kids, Friendship should have been number one!"

"I'm teaching heroics, not Friendship, this isn't Twilight Sparkle's school," Aizwa said. "Look I don't know why you two were chosen to come by school today, but if you're gonna stay here, try to be on your best behavior. I have enough children to take care of as it is."

Deadpool shrugged, "Fine, whatever you say Pencil Eraser Man." He then glared at Kaminari, "Watch yourself punk."

Kaminari looked weirded out, but relieved, "Well that was random."

"By the way Denki," Mayday said, glaring intently at Kaminari. "Don't ever disrespect my mom's mantra again. Only I can do that! Anyone else will regret it!"

Kaminari gulped and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Deadpool gestured to Thirteen, "Take it away teach."

"Right," Thirteen said, then turned to the students, "Before we begin, let me just say one thing, maybe two things, possibly three, or four, or five..."

"We get it!" the class said.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk, it's called 'Blackhole'," Thirteen explained. "I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters haven't you?" Izuku asked, Ochako doing a fangirl nod beside him.

"That's true, but my quirk can also very easily be used to kill," Thirteen said, to the surprise of the classmates.

"Kind of blunt there space person!" Deadpool called out.

Ignoring Deadpool, Thirteen continued, "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In Superhuman society, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated, but we often overlook how unsafe it can actually be. Please remember that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly! Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone, thanks to Aizawa's fitness test you can finally see your quirk's potential, and thanks to All Might's training you realize how powerful your quirks are when used against other people. Carry those lessons onto this class, today you'll be using your quirks to save lives, you won't be attacking enemies or each other, only using them to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

"_Thirteen is so cool,_" Izuku thought.

"_Captain America wannabe,_" Deadpool thought.

"That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening," Thirteen said.

The class showed their appreciation through praise of the speech. They weren't the only ones, Pinkie seemed just as impressed.

"Woo! Go Thirteen! That was such a cool speech!" Pinkie shouted.

"Right," Aizawa said. "Now that that's over-" Suddenly the lights started going out again, getting the class's attention, and annoying Aizawa. "Deadpool I don't know how you're doing that, but please stop messing with the lights."

"That wasn't me that time," Deadpool insisted.

"Me neither," Pinkie said. "Maybe they're not working right?"

Suddenly the water fountain in the middle of the training area started to act weird, stopping on and off. Moments later a portal started to open, getting the urgent attention of Aizawa. From the other side of the portal was a man who's face was covered by a hand.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa urgently warned his students. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

Pinkie turned to Deadpool, "What's going on?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's suppose to be happening," Deadpool replied.

Kirishima saw the portal from where he was standing as well, "What is that thing?" Just then the man walked out joined by several others, "Wait is the training starting already, I thought we were rescuing people?"

"Stay back!" Aizawa shouted, preventing anyone from taking a step forward. He then put on his goggles. "This is real, those are villains!"

A giant creature emerged by the hand enemy, startling students even more. What was suppose to be training to rescue others just because a fight for their own survival, for now they were the ones who needed rescuing.


	10. Encountering The Unknown

The portal that brought the villains into the USJ took a humanoid form, showing that it was actually a man using a quirk to get the villains there. A group of villains marched through standing side by side, with one man leading the group, the man with the hands covering his whole body. The villain, Tomura Shigaraki.

The students stood there in terror at the sight of the villains while the teachers and pros looked ready for a fight.

The villains stood before the students as Shigaraki looked disappointed.. "Where's All Might? I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

Izuku shook a bit, while encounters with villains is no longer foreign to him, it's still a scary sight. He looked to the side and noticed that Mayday seemed somewhat calm, though still with a look of concern on her face. Mayday has also had experience with a villain, Izuku remembers trying to rescue her from the sludge monster, but given her father's heroics, perhaps she's seen this more times than Izuku would consider.

Kirishima looked confused, "No way there can be villains here, how could they even get into this school!?"

"Yeah, shouldn't the sensors have gone off?" Momo asked to Thirteen.

"They should have," Thirteen said. "But they don't seem to be working for some reason."

"I swear I didn't mess with anything during our light show," Deadpool said, holding his hands out in defense.

"Did they only appear here or around the whole school?" Todoroki asked. "Either way if they managed to get in, it's likely due to someone having a quirk to block the alarms. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time where a class is supposed to be held here, foolish as they are to trespass, they're certainly not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with a goal in mind."

"Thirteen, evacuate the students, and try contacting the school," Aizawa ordered. "These villains even had something to counteract the sensors, might be someone with radio-wave type powers blocking any transmissions." He then turned his attention to Denki, "Kaminari, trying contacting the school with your quirk too."

"Yessir!" Kaminari said, attemtping to use the radio attached to his ear.

"Wait, what about you Mr. Aizawa, don't tell me you're going to fight by yourself!" Izuku shouted. "With that many, even if you could erase their quirks, your fighting style is capturing the enemy after erasing their quirks, your powers aren't good for fighting against a group."

"You can't be a hero with only one trick," Aizawa said.

"And he's not going in alone," Deadpool said, getting their attention. "I'm helping you too."

"No, I'll be fine, if you want to help then assist Thirteen in evacuating the students," Aizawa said.

"No, I have to help you, there's really no other way," Deadpool said. "If I don't, the upcoming battle will just be a simple retelling of the manga and anime, and nobody wants that."

Aizawa just stood there in disbelief over what Deadpool was uttering, "I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"Look, I'm not asking your permission to help you, I'm doing it anyway," Deadpool said. "That little dorky boy is right, you can't handle everyone by yourself. Pinkie can help the Astronaut, I'm going to help you wreck some asses."

Aizawa sighed in frustration "Fine, just try not to get in my way, and stay out of my line of sight if you don't want your powers erased," He turned back to Thirteen. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Don't worry, I'll help out too!" Pinkie Pie reassured.

Aizawa then leapt up toward the villains with Deadpool close behind and started dashing at them.

"Shooting squad, let's go!" a guy with guns for fingers said, aiming his hands.

"Didn't our intel say it would only be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that guy supposed to be?" a woman with long silver hair said.

"Not sure," a big buff guy with ox horns and gas mask said. "But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself, then he's a huge idiot!"

As they readied to shoot, Aizawa used his erasure to block their quirks, leaving them shooting nothing.

"Huh? My quirk?" the bullet finger guy said.

"Where are my bullets!?" the bigger guy said, then all three had been grabbed by Aizawa's cloth, thrown into the air and slammed into each other.

"You idiots, that's Eraser Head! He can erase quirks just by looking at them!" a villain said.

"Eraser?" a rock skinned guy with multiple arms said. "Bet you can't erase the quirks of mutant types like us!"

"You're right, I can't," Aizawa said, dodging a couple of punches and then throwing a hard one of his own, knocking the guy back. "But the skills of guys like you..." he used his cloth to grab the guy's leg, then punched out a nearby guy attempting to attack him, "Are statistically more likely to engage in close combat..." he knocked the guy who tried to attack him into other guys and slammed the multi arm guy on top of them. "So I've taken measures against that."

A girl with pig tails and weights on her hands looked amazed, "What!? There's no way he just took out-" Suddenly she was met with a kick to the face from Deadpool.

"How come no one's noticed me yet? My colors are more bright and shiny," Deadpool said, then knocked away a dinosaur looking guy that tried to attack him. "Well the red side is."

"Wait! Is that Deadpool!?" a villain shouted.

"He's an American pro, what's he doing all the way out here!?" another shouted.

Deadpool stood in a heroic pose, "Because wherever there is injustice, or some poor soul crying for help, then the Mighty Deadpool will rise up and..." He then started chuckling to himself, "Sorry I can't say that crap with a straight face, I don't know how All Might does it. The real answer as to why I'm here, is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He then knocked out another villain. This caused a bit of concern for the villains' leader.

"Those two are extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, one able to erase quirks, and thanks to his goggles and with the size of this group, it's hard to tell which quirk he's erasing. The other one is zany and sporadic, his unpredictable nature makes him very hard to fight against," Shigaraki said, scratching his skin. "I hate pro heroes, the masses don't stand a chance against them."

Aizawa and Deadpool continued to attack the villains nearby, Aizawa mainly using his scarf and Deadpool just annoying them into vulnerability.

Meanwhile Thirteen and Pinkie were evacuating the students, though Izuku looked on in amazement. "Wow, Mr. Aizawa is actually good at figthing against a lot of people, and Deadpool's quite a unique fighter as well, they battle well together despite their opposite personalities."

"This isn't the time for analysis!" Tenya called out. "Hurry up and take shelter!"

Izuku nodded and joined the others in running to the main gate of the campus.

"Last one there is a moldy cupcake!" Pinkie called out as she gleefully ran alongside the students, despite the ominous situation.

"Leave it to Auntie Pinkie to stay cheery even at a time like this," Mayday said.

"Well it's good to have someone optimistic, keeps people calm during a time of crisis," Oujiro said.

As they ran, a void opened on the ground, blocking their path to the exit. Suddenly the void person Kurogiri had popped out.

"You will not escape," Kurogiri warned.

Aizawa looked back, "No, I blinked for a second and the one guy who looked like the most trouble slipped away." He kicked some guys away, but before he could go help, more showed up.

Deadpool had knocked some guys out, then noticed Kurogiri as well, "H-hey! You better not do anything bad to my wife!" He tried running over but a group of guys stood in his way, "Fucking crap! Why are so many of you even here!? What did this guy promise you cookies or something!?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurogiri introduced to the students. "We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we took it upon ourselves to enter this haven of justice to greet all of you. Besides, isn't this a fitting place for the Symbol of Peace All Might to finally meet his end?" That last statement took Izuku by surprise. "I believe he was suppose to be here today, yet I see no sign of him, perhaps a change in plans we couldn't foresee." Thirteen readied the Black Hole quirk. "Ah well it does not matter in the end, I still have a role to play."

Just as Thirteen was about to unleash Black Hole, both Kirishima and Bakugo leapt at Kurogiri, attempting to attack the mist villain with a punch and an explosion.

"Did you think we were gonna stand around and let you wreck this place?" Kirishima asked.

Unfortunately the attack did nothing, Kurogiri was unharmed. "You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children. You wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would you?"

Mayday rushed ahead, attempting to web him, but couldn't pinpoint a physical part of his body. "There's gotta be something to grab, he can't be all mist!"

"I will scatter you across you across this facility, where my comrades will slowly torture you all to death," Kurogiri said, spreading his powers across the area, wrapping the students in the black mist.

Tenya was quick to grab Ochako and Sato out of the way while Shouji covered Sero and Mina with his wing like limbs, but the others weren't too lucky as many of them were scattered across the facility.

Izuku found himself falling out of a portal and into a body of water. Izuku took a moment to analyze his soundings, "_Water? He must have a warping quirk._" He began swimming up to the surface, "_The villains are after All Might, good thing he's not in class right now, but where could he be?_" As he swam, he noticed someone with a shark like face swimming at him, "_What the heck!?_"

"First catch of the day," the shark person said. "Nothing personal kid, but you gotta die!"

Just as the guy approached Izuku, he was suddenly kicked by Tsuyu, who seemed to also be holding Flurry. The Frog girl then acknowledged her classmate. "Hey Midoriya!" She then used her tongue to wrap around Izuku's body and swam up fast, taking Izuku with her.

She then swam over to the nearby ship and lifted Izuku onto the deck, dropping him gently as she could.

As she retracted her tongue, she heard Flurry coughing a bit. "You ok Flurry-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flurry shook some water out of her ears. "Wow, you really are good in the water, I bet you can be as great as Aquaman one day."

"Ribbit, thanks, now let's get you onto that boat," Tsuyu said, using her tongue to lift Flurry up onto the boat as well, the Princess stepping off.

"Thanks Tsuyu-chan!" Flurry called out.

Tsuyu her then began climbing onto the boat as Izuku showed his gratitude. "Thanks for saving me Asui."

She peered her head above the deck, "I told you to call me Tsu."

_**Tsuyu Asui, her quirk, Frog. A self explainitory quirk, she can do whatever a frog can.**_

"Right, sorry Tsu," Izuku apologized. "So Flurry's here too, you didn't happen to see anyone else did you?"

"No, they're probably scattered elsewhere, I hope no one's still down there," Tsuyu said.

"I don't see anyone else," Flurry said, peering over. "I think they would have popped up by now."

"Well I hope this is all of us," Izuku said, looking over the boat. "That would only make things worse."

"Yeah, this is turning out to be a terrible day of class," Tsuyu said.

"What worries me more is what that villain said about All Might not being here," Izuku said. "They knew our entire schedule and who would be here. They might have gotten into the school files while we were all stuck in the cafeteria. The teachers were too busy getting the media off school grounds. That means they were planning this out from the start, like Todoroki said they were."

"Well even if they were, it should be fine," Flurry said. "I mean once All Might finds out about this, he'll take them out himself, we just gotta get the message to him."

"Think about it though," Tsuyu said. "If they went through all this trouble, it probably means they found a way to kill him. Plus remember what that smoke guy said, we need to worry more about his friends trying to torture us, otherwise we won't survive long enough to see All Might again, that's assuming he makes it out in one peace once he shows up."

Flurry looked incredibly worried once hearing Tsuyu's statement,"...You, you don't really think that-"

Seconds later, the villains started popping up out of the water, surrounding the boat, "You little brats! Prepare to die!"

Flurry turned to Izuku, "I don't suppose you have any ideas!"

"I'm not sure," Izuku said. "Much as I'd hate to admit it, the idea that they do have a plan to kill All Might could be accurate, why else would they go through all this?"

"But why him specifically?" Flurry asked. "Is their leader one of All Might's arch villains or something? I mean Uncle Peter has villains that hate him specifically, so maybe All Might has that too?"

"I don't recall All Might having a signature villain, like I know Spider-Man has the Green Goblin, and that Batman has The Joker, but there might be other reasons," Izuku said. "It's possible that since All Might's very existence discourages villainy would be a reason they could want him dead, to show the world that their Symbol of Peace is powerless before them." Izuku shook his head, "Not that it matters, the main focus now is to do what we can to stop this evil, and face them head on!"

Flurry nodded, "You're right, we have to try something, All Might needs our help."

"Exactly, that means we have to do whatever it takes to stop them," Izuku said, getting the attention of Tsuyu and Flurry. "No one at UA knows what's happening yet, so it's up to us, let's be heroes!"

Izuku wasn't the only one ready for a fight, at the Landslide Zone Todoroki was making quick work of the villains. "Does it embarrass you to lose to a child? For God's sake you're adults, fight like one."

In the Earthquake zone, Bakugo, Kirishima and Mayday are fighting off villains there as well, standing close together to watch over each other. In the mountain zone, Momo, Jiro and Kirishima are also ready for the attack they're about to face from their enemies. Oujiro was going alone in the fire zone while Tokoyami and Koda stood side by side in the squall zone.

Back in the main area while the remaining students were ready to team with Thirteen and Pinkie to fend off Kurogiri, both Aizawa and Deadpool were still fighting the oncoming villains while Shigaraki continued to observe.

Elsewhere, Spider-Man had just webbed a thief to a wall as he returned a purse to a woman, "Here you go ma'am."

"Oh thank you Spider-Man," the lady said, making her way back home.

"Well got one today at least, though if I can't find any trouble making then I guess that's a good thing, means that the heroes are doing their jobs," Spider-Man said. "Plus All Might's in town, no one's gonna be that stupid."

He then noticed an oncoming hero, that being the Punching Hero Death Arms, "Huh, looks like everything's been taken care of already."

"Yeah, I stopped the guy," Spider-Man said. "Sorry if you were after him, I just happened to be swinging by when I saw him taking a purse."

"It's fine, I just came by because I heard a woman cry in despair, but if she's safe then that's all that matters," Death Arms said. "So, you're actually doing hero work here?"

"Yeah, while my daughter's in school in this country, for the next three years Japan is my new home," Spider-Man said. "Except maybe during breaks, me and my family can either head back to New York or go stay in Equestria."

"Well it's an honor to have you around, maybe we'll even get to do a few team-ups," Death Arms said.

"Like what the wood guy and the giant lady were doing before?" Peter asked. "Yeah I can see that happening."

"Wood guy? Giant Lady? I'm guessing you're talking about Kamui Woods and Mount Lady," Death Arms said. "Talented heroes, they're a bit newer than me but they really made quite an impact this last year. I know they're also big fans of yours."

"That's new to me...I mean I remember that girl flirting with me last year, though a lot of girls seem to life flirting with me, apparently I'm attractive," Spider-Man said.

"Hey if you got the gifts, don't question it," Death Arms said.

"Well it does make my wife jealous, so I'm not sure if I can call it a gift," Spider-Man sheepishly said.

"Well try making use of your other gift, heroes admire you, so try to guide them if you can," Death Arms said.

"Guide them? Um, I can try to," Spider-Man said.

"Hey have a little more confidence in yourself, didn't you once have a sidekick?" Death Arms asked.

"Well yeah, but honestly he was already pretty talented and had a proper sense of justice, I don't think I did much for him," Spider-Man said.

"You're too modest, you're probably much better than you think you are," Death Arms said, then heard a cry for help. "Sounds like trouble, wanna join me in saving some folks?"

"Sure, that'd be great, lead the way dude," Spider-Man said.

Back at the school's teacher's lounge, All Might sat in self loathing over his predicament, having wasted all of his hero time so foolishly and being unable to honor his commitment. He tried calling Aizawa and Thirteen but got no answer from either.

"_Ugh, how could I have made such an amateurish move?_" All Might asked himself. "M_aybe I can show up at the end and say something inspiring, get a good ten minute out of my hero form._" He then buffed up, ready to go back out there. "_Time to join my stud-_" He then started spitting out blood, still in no condition to go out there.

The door to the lounge then opened, revealing a small furry creature. "Hold your horses."

All Might turned to the creature, "Hello Nezu sir."

"That's me, most wonder if I'm a mouse or a dog or a bear, but the only important thing to know is that, I'm the Principal!" Nezu said.

"Your fur is especially well groomed today sir," All Might said.

"Why thank you," Nezu said. "Shame that a human is not likely to get this type of shine, but we'll discuss grooming later." Nezu then pulled out a tablet, with the headlines of All Might's hero work on display. "I see here that you resolved three incidents in just one hour." All Might looked a bit nervous at seeing that, knowing Nezu likely won't appreciate All Might trying to squeeze in hero work during his commitment as a teacher. "The fault mainly lies in the delinquents of this city, you being here hasn't seemed to derail that. But you also have to learn not to react every time you hear of an incident. You've always been like this, very proactive in hero work, but due to your injury you are heavily limited in your time as a hero, not to mention your added work of training One for All's successor. You insist on staying the Symbol of Peace, and your only justification for staying out of the spotlight is through a job as a teacher, that's why I gave you this job." He turned to see steam coming from All Might, "Oh dear, you seem to be smoking."

All Might then turned back into his civilian form, "Ugh..."

"It looks like you have to stay in the lounge a little while longer, the other teachers will understand, but you yourself are a teacher here as well, you do need to prioritize your students over your hero work, they deserve it," Nezu said. "Plus there are other heroes working throughout the city, not to mention Spider-Man being in town, and you know how keen eyed he is when it comes to detecting trouble, he's more than capable of keeping the city safe while you do your work as a teacher. Remember he's here because he wants his daughter to get the best hero training possible, you wouldn't want to let him down would you? He's doing his part to help us, I know you want to return that favor for him."

"You're right Principal Nezu, I was actually about to go to the USJ to make an appearance if you don't mind," All Might said.

"Even if you went now, you'd have to return almost right away," Nezu reminded. "So you might as well stick around and listen to my teaching philosophies, I'm sure they'll prove to be quite useful."

_"Great, this is turning into a lecture_," All Might mentally lamented.

"Here, drink up," Nezu said, handing All Might some tea.

"_Tea? This is gonna take longer than I thought,_" All Might thought. "_I'm still a little concerned I couldn't get in touch with any of the teachers at the USJ._"

Back at the USJ, Shouji was trying to locate his classmates through his sensory abilities.

"Shouji, did you find them? Any of them?" Tenya asked.

"They've been scattered throughout he facility," Shouji said. "But our classmates are still here."

This brought relief to the other students, but they still had a problem in the form of Kurogiri, as vocalized by Sato. "What should we do? The guy doesn't take damage from physical attacks, not to mention he can teleport stuff!"

"We're all gonna die!" Mineta cried. "I'll never get to see the sweet sight of boobies again!"

"Dude, seriously?" Sero said.

"Class rep," Thirteen said, getting Tenya's attention.

"Yes?" Tenya answered.

"I have a job for you, get to the school and alert the faculty of what's happening here. The alarms aren't sounding, and our phones and radios are useless right now, it may be the doing on one of these villains. Even though Eraser Head is cancelling quirks left and right, we're still sealed off from the outside world. Likely whoever's causing this interference hid as soon as the villains invaded the USJ. They can be anywhere, and difficult to locate. It'd be easier for you to get help than for us to find whoever's jamming everything."

"Yes but, it would be disgraceful to abandon all of you," Tenya said.

"Go Emergency Exit," Sato encouraged. "There's a lot of alarms outside, pretty sure that's why they're keeping us trapped in the USJ."

"If you can get outside, I don't think they'll follow," Sero said. "Blow this stupid mist away with your engine legs."

"Hurry and save us!" Mineta shouted in panic. "I don't want to die here!"

"Use your quirk to save others, be a real hero," Thirteen said.

Tenya still looked unsure, "But...if there's a way I can help here, I can't just-"

"There's a difference between leaving us behind and going to get help," Pinkie said, getting Tenya's attention. "Sometimes we need help from our friends, and our friends would want to know when we're in trouble. If anything happened to us, and any of our friends found out later, how do you think they would feel? At least you'd be giving them a chance to help us, we can take care of ourselves until then."

Tenya let Pinkie Pie's words sink in. Despite her energetic attitude, she seems very level-headed and came up with great reasoning. "I still need a way to escape though."

"I can help you out," Ochako said. "I can make you float, just like I did at the cafeteria, no problem. Please Class Rep, do it!"

Tenya became determined, knowing what he had to do. He got into position to run and readied his engines.

"Even if this is your only option, to strategize in front of your enemy is foolish!" Kurogiri said, ready to attack.

"It won't matter what our plans are when I'm done with you!" Thirteen said, activating the Black Hole quirk, attempting to suck in Kurogiri, hoping to distract him long enough to help out Tenya.

Back at the Shipwreck area, Izuku had relayed his plan to his classmates.

"You want us to fight!?" Flurry asked. "I mean, I think it's brave of you that you're willing to do this, and we are heroes in training so sooner or later this would be our job, but can we really hope to stop them? You think they can take down All Might, what chance would any of us have?"

"Think about it," Izuku said. "Those villains clearly have an advantage in water, and assume that's where we'll fight."

"If that's the case they must have known what was in the USJ before they were warped in," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, but for a group with such careful planning, something sticks out to me that doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Izuku said.

"What would that be?" Flurry asked.

"Well for one, they sent Asui here," Izuku said, then realized his blunder as Tsuyu glanced at him. "Whoops I meant Tsu! Yeah they warped Tsu to the shipwreck zone..."

Tsuyu could tell Izuku was still kind of nervous talking to her. She already knew he was a bit socially awkward, so this wasn't surprising. "Continue at your own pace."

"Uh thanks, sorry about that," Izuku said.

"But why does Tsuyu-chan being here seem so odd to you?" Flurry asked.

"Well for starters, it likely means they don't know what our quirks are," Izuku said.

"Ribbit, you've got a point," Tsuyu said. "If they knew I was a frog, they probably would have sent me to that fire zone and not somewhere full of water."

"Ooh, I get it now," Flurry said. "They unintentionally gave Tsuyu-chan an advantage!"

"Exactly, they probably seperated us because they didn't know what we could do and planned to overpower us once we were in smaller groups," Izuku said. "Probbly easier to pick us off one by one, we can probably use this to our advantage. If they don't know what our quirks are, then to them we can be super powerful."

"Well you are at least," Flurry said. "But yeah, this was poor planning. Whenever villains do battle against Uncle Peter or Auntie Twilight, they at least know what they can do, some evil leaders even hire the perfect villain to take them down, or try to."

"It's easier for villains to plan against Spider-Man and the Amethyst Sorceress since they're so well known, by this point everyone knows what their quirks are," Izuku said. "Chances are these villains assumed that our inexperience would give them an advantage as well, thinking we'd be easily tricked. None of them have even tried climbing onto the boat, probably hoping we'd foolishly jump into the water. That proves they're a little unsure, but it also means they won't underestimate us either, they're playing it safe, for now at least."

"So let's talk quirks," Tsuyu said. "I'll go first if you want. You already know I'm a frog, so I can jump really high, and cling on to any wall. Plus there's my tongue, it sticks out about 20 meters. Plus I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it."

"Ew gross!" Flurry shouted. It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring, and that she might have offended Tsuyu. "I'm really sorry, I should not have said that."

"It's fine, I know it's uncomfortable to hear, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that part since it's useless anyway," Tsuyu said.

"So does that cover all of your abilities?" Izuku asked.

"Well I can secrete toxic mucus," Tsuyu said, getting another grossed out reaction from Flurry. "Sorry that's useless too, the most it can do is sting a bit."

"Well...at least it can be used for combat, sort of," Flurry said.

"Sorry for going into too much detail, since only my jumping and tongue will be mostly useful," Tsuyu said. "I doubt I would have enough time to secrete mucus anyway."

"Wow, I figured you were strong but that's even more amazing than I thought," Izuku said. "I have super strength but it comes at a price, once I use it I'm pretty much out of commission. My power a double edge sword for the time being, I'm still learning how to master it."

"I can shoot heart beams, they're not ridiculously strong but I can do it at a pretty rapid succession, at least until I get exhausted," Flurry said. "I can also use my quirk to make people feel happy, usually I have to get in close, which I usually do by hugging them, or even through a kiss if I wanted to. It's not always a guarantee, I can't just make them feel the emotion, I have to pull it out of them, so if someone was resistant I'd have to hold onto them for a good long while, plus it takes a lot of concentration so unless they're cooperative, it won't always work."

"I don't think you should be hugging any of these villains, or getting close to them," Izuku said. "But that does sound useful if you see someone who's panicking."

"I'm ready to give hugs to either of you if you need them," Flurry offered. "Just let me know."

"I'm fine, but thanks," Tsuyu said. "Anyway Midoriya, do you have any plan now to-"

Suddenly a giant water hand sliced the boat in half with a karate chop, causing a brief panic.

"I'm starting to get bored!" a villain said. "Let's start this show already!"

"That's a great power, now the ship's sinking" Tsuyu said.

"Wow these villains are stronger than I thought," Flurry said. "Ugh, times like this I should have asked my Uncle Peter about all his villains, I know one of them had a water quirk as well."

"The boat will be fully submerged in less than a minute, once they're in the water they're done for," the shark villain said.

Flurry looked overboard, glaring at the villains in the water. "Ugh, already hate these guys." She turned to her two friends. "In case we don't survive this, I'm glad we're going out together, I really like you two, especially you Izuku. I wish I could have gotten to know you more Tsu."

"And you'll continue to get to know her, because this fight isn't over," Izuku said, getting the attention of both girls. "An enemy that's certain of their victory is bound to make a mistake, All Might said something like that in an interview awhile back."

"What does that mean?" Flurry asked.

"Now's our chance, we can beat them," Izuku said, getting a gasp from the girls.

The shark villain chuckled in the water, "Poor babies, I bet they're crying for their mommies."

"Hey, don't let your guard down," an armored villain said. "Shigaraki said not to judge them by their age, but by their quirk, we don't know what they can do." He then formed another water hand. "But we do have a decent advantage in the water, so I'm not exactly worried."

Izuku stood at the edge of a boat, emitting a war cry. "Come on, what would Kacchan do at a time like this?" He then leapt off the boat, aiming his fingers, "NOW DIE!"

"Stupid move kid," the armored villain said.

"_Even if I use a smash, I won't be able to get them when they're in a circle like that, plus there's other enemies outside the shipwreck zone, I can't sacrifice my arm just yet. Focus, remember the imagine of the egg not exploding._" Energy formed in his hands as he readied to flick his middle finger.

"Ready Flurry-chan?" Tsuyu asked as Flurry wrapped around her neck.

"Ready Tsuyu-chan," Flurry said.

Izuku neared the water, "DELAWARE SMASH!" He flicked his fingers and send a huge shock wave into the water, creating a mini cyclone, sucking in all the villains. "Tsu, Flurry, go!"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu shouted, leaping off the boat and grabbing Izuku with her tongue, leaping far away from the shipwreck zone.

"I hope this will keep those guys away!" Tsuyu said.

"Don't worry, I have a little back up," She pulled out a tiny ball from her pocket.

"What's that?" Tsuyu asked.

"Something Mayday gave me, she originally gave me this to protect myself against Katsuki, but I think this will work better!" She tossed the ball down, to which an explosion of sticky webs occurred.

The villains started panicking as they got sucked further into the cyclone. To make things worse for them, they were stuck together from the webbing that Flurry tossed down. Eventually the water started reforming, and the huge shockwave knocked them into the air and to the side, leaving them stuck and defeated.

"We rounded them all up, not too shabby" Tsuyu said. "Looks like we owe your cousin."

"She'll just be happy that me and Izu-kun are safe, and you too Tsuyu-chan," Flurry said.

"Now let's go check on her then," The kids completely got out of harm's way, "I guess we passed the shipwreck zone," Tsuyu commented.


	11. Game Over

With the water villains successfully rounded up, the three teenagers of Izuku, Tsuyu and Flurry were making their way out of the water, hoping to rejoin their other classmates.

"Do you have any more of those web balls?" Tsuyu asked.

"Just one, maybe I can use it on their leader, or the guy who teleported us," Flurry said.

"I can't believe we rounded them up so easily, I could barely keep my composure" Izuku said, then began his insessent muttering. "It was still a gamble, what if they had reserves under water we didn't know about?"

"You're creeping me out, please stop," Tsuyu bluntly stated, getting Izuku's attention. "Instead of second guessing ourselves, we should be thinking about our next move."

"Yeah, you're totally right," Izuku said, then started to feel the pain in his broken fingers, to the concern of his classmates.

"Are you ok?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Izuku insisted, though it didn't stop Flurry from gently grabbing his hand.

"You're hurt again, you should have let me do that stunt," Flurry said.

"You said yourself you wouldn't have the power to make such a strong blast," Izuku said, before putting a glove on. "Worry about my injury later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here, if we take the shore to the exit, we can avoid the central plaza entirely."

"Good idea," Tsuyu said. "That was we can avoid all the villains Deadpool and Mr. Aizawa are fighting," Tsuyu said, the teens looking on ahead where all the fighting was.

"Yeah but, can they handle it on their own?" Izuku muttered, "How long can they fight a big group like that?" He turned to his classmates, "Even if there's two of them, they'll still need assistance, otherwise they'll overexert themselves."

"Wait, don't tell us your suggesting..." Flurry then realized what he was planning. "Izuku, I know you're worried but they're fighting to keep us safe, if we endanger ourselves then they'll be fighting for nothing. Plus Mr. Aizawa might get mad if we try to do anything, he didn't seem to want us fighting, he barely even wanted Deadpool's help."

"I'm not saying to jump right into the battle, but maybe we can take a few guys out and lighten their load," Izuku suggested. Admittingly, Izuku was feeling a bit overconfident about having won the last fight, but soon he'd realize he would be in over his head.

Elsewhere Todoroki had handled his villains with ease, all of them frozen across the landslide. "You've had no training haven't you? None of you know how to properly utilize your quirks."

"What power, he froze us the moment we warped here," a villain said.

"This kid's a monster," a villain said.

Todoroki couldn't help but think about Shigaraki's words, the villains expected All Might, and he only wondered why they wanted him. He knew there were only a handful of dangerous villains in the facility itself, but he needed more answers, and he needed them now.

"Listen up, if you stay frozen your cells will die and your body will succumb to hypothermia," Todoroki warned, frightening the villains. "Fortunately for you, I want to be a hero, so I'd like to avoid any unneeded cruelty." He held a hand in front of a villain who had been scared to tears, "But that's only if you tell me how you plan to kill All Might, because unlike heroes like Spider-Man or Superman, I'll take that extra step needed if you leave me with no choice."

In the mountain zone, the trio there wasn't fairing any better, Kaminari was running for his life while Jiro and Momo were trying to fight off the villains.

"Hey! Can't I get a weapon or something!?" Kaminari shouted.

"You have electricity, use it!" Jiro said.

"Did you forget what I told you during the combat exersize, some partne you turned out to be!" Kaminari said. "If I use too much electricity my brain totally fries. Also I can't control where it goes either, so there's a chance I might hurt you! Don't you get it, I'm completely useless right now, so counting on the two of you! I'm no help in this situation at all!"

"Ugh, you talk way too much, so annoying," Jiro said. As Kaminari dodged a punch, Jiro placed her foot on his back and kicked him to a villain. "You can be my Human Stun Gun!"

"Are you stupid or-!" Kaminari said, then landed on the bad guy, elecricuting him. "Wait, I get it, Human Stun Gun, like The Human Torch! You remembered I can cover my body with my electricity like he does with fire! You really did listen! Now I can help too!"

"You're so exhausting," Jiro complained.

One guy tried to attack Jiro with a giant rock, but she used her earphone jack to send out a strong amp vibration to destroy it.

One villain tried punching Kaminari but they just got electrocuted as well the moment they made contact. A third jumped toward him with two knives but Momo used a net to catch them, falling onto the bigger electrocuted villain, now adding him to the electricity pile.

"That was a foolish plan, you're lucky it worked out," Momo said.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll ask before saving our butts," Jiro said.

_**Kyoka Jiro, her quirk, Earphone Jack. She can turn her heartbeats into amplified sound waves by inserting her plugs. Plus she can hear really quiet sounds.**_

As Jiro used her quirk to create a high pitched sound to the villains, she began to lecture her classmates. "Dammit Kaminari, you couldn't ask for some aiming gear when you put in your costume request!?"

"Well I did consider an amp like that one electric hero I heard about from Louisiana," Kaminari said.

As one villain jumped down to attack, Momo kicked him out the way. "It's ready! It takes me a while to create an object this big!" Suddenly a huge blanket appeared over their heads, landing on her and Jiro. "This is a sheet of insolation 100 millimeters thick, go Kaminari."

Kaminari chuckled at the sound of that, knowing that his friends would be protected from his electricity. "Badass, now I can use my full power! You guys are toast!" He then sent a wave of electricity all around, stunning each villain in the area.

After the attack, Momo lifted the blanket to check on the area, "I'm worried about our classmates, let's find them right away."

Jiro however noticed something awkward about Momo, "You're kind of overexposed there."

"Huh?" Momo looked down to see that her shirt was ripped and her chest was visible, "Oh, I can make another shirt."

_**Momo Yaoyorozu, her quirk, Creation. She can make any non living object she wants, but only if she understands that item's molecular structure.**_

"Wow, Yaoyorozu's so punk rock," Jiro thought, then heard Kaminari outside. Not wanting him to see Yaoyorozu exposed, she freaked out and covered her classmate up. "Kaminari! Don't look this way!"

However the two noticed he had a goofy look on his face as he walked around with his thumbs up, his mouth drooling and his nose bleeding.

_**Denki Kaminari, his quirk, Electrification. When he goes over his wattage limit, his brain fries and loses his intelligence for a while.**_

"Uh, what's happening?" Jiro asked, weirded out by this development, yet somewhat resisting the urge to laugh.

"Not sure, maybe he has a limit as to how much he can use his quirk, pretty common actually, even I can't use my quirk too often" Momo, then wiped some dust from head and used her quirk to replace her vest. "Only a few days in and already we're facing off against villains. Didn't think my week could get any worse, first losing out the class rep position and now this."

"Right, Midoriya choose Iida to replace him, you bummed he didn't pick you instead?" Jiro said.

"Well, a little. I understand he was in over his head, he did seem really nervous, but if that were the case, he should have given me the job," Momo said. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I technically got more votes than Iida. He didn't even discuss it with me, that's the least he could have done. Instead he just passes it off to his friend."

"Well he does know Iida better than he knows you, plus he did give a reason as to why he choose him," Jiro said. "I mean I don't think he was playing favorites when he gave the job to Iida, Midoriya doesn't seem like the type of person to do that, I mean I've only known the kid a couple of days so maybe it's too early to speak, but you're probably just overthinking it."

"I still think he could have handled that better," Momo said. "Though something tells me that even if there was a chance he considered giving it to me, it's possible Mayday Parker talked him out of it."

"Right, she does not seem to like you, kind of a stupid reason though," Jiro said. "I mean who cares if you got in through reccomendation, they only give that to gifted students, so you likely would have passed the Entrance Exams anyway."

"She's got a rebellous streak, perhaps being the daughter of Spider-Man has gotten to her head," Momo said. She then brushed it off for the moment, "Anyway, now's not the time to be discussing this, we need to find our classmates quickly."

"Yeah, let's get on that," Jiro said, then glanced at Kaminari, "Though we should make sure this idiot's gonna be alright."

Unbeknowest to them, there was still one more guy there, and he was about to make his presence known, one that would be quite the surprise to the three teenagers.

Back at the shore of the Shipwreck zone, Izuku and his friends were swimming to shore, slowly checking on things.

"Remember Izu-kun, we're just here to see how things are going," Flurry reminded.

"I know, we'll leave the moment it looks dangerous," Izuku assured.

They could see Aizawa and Deadpool fighting off the villains, Aizawa using his scarf to manuver around and whack the villains as Deadpool swiftly evaded and attacked each villain.

"Whoo! We make such a great team!" Deadpool said. "We're kind of like Batman and Robin!" Aizawa grunted disapprovinly at that, much to Deadpool's annoyance. "Oh right, Batman bad. Even though you two pretty much do the same thing."

"I'm not arguing this with you," Aizawa said, kicking a villain away. "Just keep knocking these guys out."

Deadpool shrugged, "At least people compare you to a hero, you know how many people mix me up with Deathstroke?" Deadpool knocked out a guard. "Like we're that similar anyway, stupid Slade."

As Aizawa continued to fight, he saw Shigaraki running towards him, "First it was 23 seconds..."

"Final boss," Aizawa said, readying his scarf and sending it at Shigaraki.

"Then it was 24 seconds," Shigaraki said, parrying the scarf and running in closer. "Then 20, then 17." Aizawa moved in close, using his scarf again as Shigaraki grabbed it, but this gave Aizawa an opening to elbow him in the gut.

However Shigaraki had grabbed Aizawa's elbow, holding it away. "You jumping around made it hard to spot, but I figured out your tell, it's your hair." Aizawa looked a bit surprised at hearing this, even more when he felt some pain on his elbow. His sleeve looked to be decaying. "When it drops it means your quirk deactivates, you're having to blink more often. Try not to overexert yourself now. You might fall apart, which would be a shame." Shigaraki had been causing the skin on Aizawa's elbow to decay and fall off.

"Eraser!" Deadpool shouted, running over to knock Shigaraki off, giving Aizawa some space away from the villain. Deadpool got a good look at Aizawa's elbow, getting a bit concerned, "Uh...your arm looks like shit, what the hell did that weirdo do to you?"

Suddenly more villains came to attack, which the two managed to evade, Deadpool doing most of the work to keep some strain off Aizawa.

"Your pitiful quirk isn't suited for drawn out battles against large groups, you might be out of your Element Eraser Head," Shigaraki said. "You're better at stealth and surprise attacks, not head to head fights, but despite knowing that you still jumped head on into this fight, to put your students at ease." A snail villain then attempted to attack, but Aizawa dodged, giving a chnce for Deadpool to punch him away. Aizawa then kicked off a couple of other villains, and glared at Shigaraki. "Now look at you, you're still standing, you really are so cool!"

"Hey dumbass, he isn't alone here," Deadpool said. "Even if Eraser Head isn't one for large battles, me I'm used to large groups."

"Most of your group battles usually involve you firing guns and swinging your swords around, items you do not seem to have," Shigaraki said.

"I don't need my swords to beat up a bunch of dumbasses," Deadpool said. "Look, I know you got a lucky attack on Eraser, but don't act like you've won, you got almost no guys left, and even if Eraser gets tired, these scumbags are fodder enough for the students to take out. Now your little invasion plan was pretty well thought out, I really gotta hand it to you for pulling off this stunt." Deadpool chuckled a bit. "But you've pretty much lost, once we knock your creepy ass out, we all get to go home while you dickwads rot in jail, then I'm gonna bang my really hot wife."

"You think it's over huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not done yet, because as you're about to see..." Shigaraki said as a large shadow loomed over the two heroes. "I am not the final boss."

Standing over them was the giant brain exposed villain Nomu, though Deadpool did not look too impressed.

"Oh big whoop, we beat up other large guys, what makes this brute any diff-" Suddenly Nomu lifted Deadpool over his head, "Hey what the hell are you-"

To the sheer horror of the students nearby, Nomu had torn Deadpool completely in half tossing his legs to one side and his upperbody to the other.

"Oh good God!" Flurry shouted, though Izuku rushed to keep her mouth shut.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear us!" Izuku said, though he himself was sweating a mile a minute at what he just saw.

"Is he...dead?" Tsuyu asked, shaking a bit.

Things got worse when Nomu turned his attention to Aizawa, raising his fist and bringing it down hard, hitting Aizawa hard.

Izuku watched in terror as his homeroom teacher was brutalized by this monster henchman of Shigaraki.

Back near the front, Thirteen continued attempting to absorb Kurogiri. "Black Hole, the quirk that can turn matter into dust, such incredible power. However Thirteen, I know that you're a hero who specializes in rescue, keeping people safe from natural disasters. The consequence to that is minimal battle skill." Suddenly a portal opened behind Thirteen with the Black Hole quirk being teleported.

"He opened a warp gate!" Thirteen shouted as the space suit was destroyed.

"How unfortunate, you've turned yourself into dust," Kurogiri mocked as the quirk dissipaited.

"I'm sorry, he got me," Thirteen said, falling down.

"No! Thirteen!" Pinkie shouted, going to check on the teacher.

"Iida, get going already!" Sato shouted to his speedy classmate.

Tenya gritted his teeth as he started to speed away, "Engine!"

Kurogiri turned his attention to Tenya, "A sheep trying to escape the wolves, but it will end in vain." "_If other heroes arrive, it will be difficult to dispose of All Might._"

Kurogiri then warped above Tenya, hoping to capture him before he could escape. Fortunately Shouji had grabbed the mist villain just in time, "Run! I got him!"

While Shouji restrained Kurogiri, Tenya bolted toward the exit. However Kurogiri escaped Shouji's grasp, focused again on Tenya. "You impudent child, I will not allow you to step foot outside those doors!"

During this, Ochako had noticed some metal in Kurogiri, likely where his body is. Tenya continued bolting tot he door, though had to wonder if it was even unlocked, and if it was, would he be able to pry it open.

"I have no time for this," Kurogiri said, hovering over Tenya. "Begone!" He began to hover over Tenya, trying to engulf him.

Back with Eraser Head, he had been pinned down by the giant creature, having been injured from the attack.

"This is the bio-enginneered anti-symbol of peace, the artificial human, Nomu," Shigaraki said. "Eraser Head, Deadpool, meet the creature that's going to destroy the world of pros."

Deadpool was struggling to get up, only then did he realize that his legs were on the other side of the room as Nomu had Aizawa pinned down. "Crap, just what we need, another giant idiot."

Off at another part of the city, Spider-Man and Death Arms had just finished responding to their hero call, having just apprehended some crooks and helped out a family.

"Glad that's taken care of, though I gotta say, lately there hasn't been too many incidents, not since All Might came to town," Death Arms said. "With you here, I wouldn't be surprised if the crooks just left for good."

"Uh-huh..." Spider-Man said, looking into the distance. "Yeah."

"Huh? You alright there Spidey?" Death Arms said, waving his hand in front of the spaced out hero. "Spider-Man?"

"Huh?" Spider-Man focused back at the punching hero, "Oh, sorry Death Arms, just a bit distracted."

"Everything alright? Did you hear anyone cry for help?" Death Arms asked.

"No, I mean, I don't think so," Spider-Man said, holding his head. "It's just that...I can't help but feel like something's wrong. Truthfully, I'm worried about my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Death Arms. "Oh yeah, how is she doing? I remember that sludge creature captured her a year ago. Sorry I couldn't help much then."

"Hey you tried your best, besides if anyone needed to keep my daughter safe, it would be me," Spider-Man said. "I should have stayed with her."

"Well you can't always do that, that's why heroes like me need to always be prepared, so that doesn't happen again," Death Arms said. "I hated seeing your daughter in danger and not being able to help her, really hurts a guy's pride as a hero."

"First real tip, not all heroes are properly suited for any situation, even I can be outmatched if the odds aren't in my favor," Spider-Man said.

"Where is your daughter?" Death Arms asked.

"At UA, she's taking the Hero Course," Spider-Man said. "I hope they're not doing anything too dangerous."

"UA huh? Weird I heard about something strange over there, something about the media getting past security," Death Arms said.

"Huh?" Spider-Man asked. "Media? Security?"

"Yeah, somehow the media slipped past the school's security system, they desperately wanted to interview All Might," Death Arms said. "Still, how they got past such hi-tech security is anyone's guess."

"Crap..." Spider-Man turned away. "I gotta go!" Before Death Arms could question anything, Spider-Man swung away towards UA High School, hoping this feeling was just mere fatherly paranoia.

Back at the USJ's Earthquake Zone, Kirishima, Bakugo and Mayday were still fighting off the thugs hired by Shigaraki. Bakugo had blasted a few off, Mayday had webbed several to the walls and ceilings and Kirishima had used his hardening to destroy their weapons and knock them out.

"Think that's the last of these guys, fuckin' weaklings," Bakugo said.

"Right, let's go find the rest of our class, if we're both still in the USJ, it's possible the others are too," Kirishima said. "Not all of them have the offensive skills we do, plus we did screw things up earlier so it's on us to make sure everyone's safe."

"If it comes down to it, we still have Izuku and Tenya, at least as far as I know," Mayday said. "But leaving it to them would still be too much, plus that doesn't help the others that might be seperated as well."

"If we had just let Thirteen suck up that villain, we wouldn't be in this mess," Kirishima lamented. "We have to right our wrongs."

"Right, we should get going, I'll climb to the highest point and find the exit, hopefully it doesn't take long to meet up with the rest of our class, I'd hate to think what these villains are doing to them," Mayday said.

"Ugh, you two are way too damn soft for your own goods," Bakugo said. "If you want to go track them down, well don't let me stop you."

Mayday groaned, "Come on Katsuki, now's not the time for your tough guy attitude."

"Look I have my own agenda, I'm going to find that warpy bastard and beat him down," Bakugo said.

"You and Ejiro already tried that before, it didn't work out too well," Mayday reminded. "You're going to end up making the same mistake."

"Parker's right, attacking him is pointless right now, don't be stupid," Kirishima said.

"Shut up!" Bakugo shouted. "In case you dumbasses haven't realized, he's their way in and out of this building." While he spoke, a chameleon type villain was sneaking around the area. "If I cut off their escape route then they'll be stuck here and I can torture these shitheads until they realize it was a mistake to ever come here!"

While Bakugo was ranting, Mayday started to feel a buzz in her head. "Um, guys, I think there's another enemy nearby."

"Huh? But we took all of them out," Kirishima said. "You sure your nerves aren't acting up?"

"It's not my nerves, not exactly," Mayday said. "Look someone's coming, I can tell!"

"The room's totally empty," Kirishima said as he looked around, "There's no one here, there aren't too many places someone can sneak up on us."

"Hey you never know, I'm kind of good at these types of hunches," Mayday said. "Look just be on guard!"

"On guard for what!?" Kirishima asked.

"Too late fools!" the chameleon said, lunging at the group, though he was grabbed in the face by Bakugo and blasted to the ground below.

"Ha, told you!" Mayday said.

"What an insane reaction time!" Kirishima praised. "You the man Bakugo!"

"Pfft, I could have doen better," Mayday muttered to herself.

Bakugo tossed the villain aside, "Honestly with how weak these idiots are, I don't think our classmates are going to have that hard of a time fighting them off. If they do, then they never belonged here in the first place."

Kirishima scratched his jaw, "You know Bakugo, I've never seen you this calm and collected, usually you're all angry and violent."

"I'm always calm you red haired loser!" Bakugo shouted.

"Ah, there it is," Kirishima said.

"Ugh, come on, don't get Katsuki all riled up again," Mayday said.

"Don't patronize me bug girl!" Bakugo shouted.

"Then don't act all whiney whenever someone critisizes you, Kacchan!" Mayday shouted back. "And I'm not a bug! I'm an arachnid!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "Look if you want to find the others then just go, I don't need either of you, I can take on these clowns by myself."

"Wait hold up, for a moment it almost sounded like you had some faith in our classmates," Kirishima said, hardening up. "Way to think like a man Bakugo."

"Ugh, the levels of testosterone here," Mayday commented. "Why do I always seem to be surrounded by guys like you?"

"Is that really a bad thing Parker?" Kirishima asked. "Just two men performing their roles as up and coming Superheroes."

"Yeah, sure Ejiro," Mayday said. "I just wanna find my cousin and blow this place, hopefully she's alright."

"Hey, just have faith in Bakugo's word, he thinks our classmates will be fine, and I stand by that," Kirishima said.

"I hope you're right," Mayday said, thinking about her cousin, hoping she's safe, or with someone who can keep her safe.

True to Bakugo's word, the other students were doing well, Oujiro carefully taking out villains in the fire zone, with Koda and Tokoyami using diversion tactics in the squall zone to knock out the villains.

"We're reducing enemy numbers, even if at a slow pace," Tokoyami said. "Hopefully it helps our classmates in the long run."

Back with Tenya, he continued making his way to the door, hoping to reach it in time to escape. Kurogiri was about to grab Tenya and warp him away, but thanks to Ochako's quick thinking, she was able to use her quirk on some armor Kurogiri was wearing.

"I don't know what his quirk is, but he has this weird armor on, so he must have a physical body somewhere!" She lifted Kurogiri up. "Run Iida!"

"You little brat! How dare you!" Kurogiri shouted.

Tenya finally made it to the door, prying it open. Kurogiri attempted to attack again, but Sero had used his tape to latch onto the armor, then Sato grabbed the tape and tossed Kurogiri away, just in time for Tenya to make his way out.

"Engine Burst!" Tenya had left the facility, on his way to find assistance wherever he can.

Kurogiri looked dissappointed in this escape, "He's going to call for back-up. Our plan is over."

Back with Aizawa, Nomu had just broken his right arm, with Deadpool looking on helplessley at his injured comrade.

"Damn, gotta go help..." Deadpool tried dragging himself over, but the lack of legs made it difficult.

"Eraser Head, you may be able to erase quirks, and irrirtating as that is, it's still nothing impressive," Shigaraki said. "When faced agaisnt this type of power, you might as well be a quirkless child."

Aizawa turned to face Nomu, activating his quirk, but it was hopeless and Nomu still had the strength to crush his other arm.

"_He's breaking my bones like they're twigs. I'm sure I erased his quirk, does that mean he's naturally super strong?_" Aizawa wondered. Nomu then grabbed his head, pulling it up, "_He might be as strong as All Might!_" Nomu then slammed Aizawa's face down hard, making a crater in the floor.

Deadpool continued crawling, "Eraser..."

Shigaraki noticed the ninja hero, then slowly made his way over. "Deadpool...look at you. You were one of the top guys at one point, while nothing compared to the likes of All Might or Superman, you still had a respectable following." Shigaraki stomped down on his head, "Look at you, you're only half the man you used to be."

"Haha, so you got jokes of you own huh asshole?" Deadpool said.

"More than that," Shigaraki said, placing his entire grip around Deadpool's neck, leaving only one finger up. "Your quirk allows you to heal from injuries, even ones as fatal as this. However it's hard to heal cells that have been disinigrated. If I clasp my hand fully around your neck, you'll start to decay, and there will be no coming back from that. I know you have quite the bounty on your head from some old friends of yours, maybe I'll decide to take it up. The idea of putting an end to a hero like you is reward enough, but I won't shy away from a little extra money in my pocket, I have funds of my own after all."

"Ha, good luck, bet that won't even work, my healing factor is nearly God Tier," Deadpool boasted.

"Oh...would you like to test that?" Shigaraki asked, clamping harder around his neck with his three fingers.

"_Can't believe I've gotten in such a tight spot, getting careless in my age,_" Deadpool thought. "_Never been one to be scared of death, but if I do end up biting the dust, literally, gonna be hard to keep my wife and daughter safe, last thing I need is this scumbag going after any of them._"

The students looked quite worried for the two pros, Flurry looking on the verge of tears.

"I can't keep watching this," Flurry said, her hands clasped over his mouth. "We need to get out of here fast!"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu agreed.

Just then, Kurogiri teleported near his boss, "Tomura Shigaraki."

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki stood up to face his ally. "Did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

"You better not have hurt my wife you bastard!" Deadpool said, then recived another stomp from Shigaraki.

"The rescue hero is out of commision, but I could not disperse some of the students, one of them had even managed to escape the facility," Kurogiri said.

Shigaraki was not pleased, he started to breath hard, excessively scratching himself with both his hands, placing more pressure on Deadpool's neck with his foot, making it hard for the ninja to breath. "Kurogiri...you fool...If you weren't our wrap gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." Suddenly he stopped scratching, and relieved the pressure on Deadpool's neck. "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros start to arrive, it's game over, back to the title screen. I was really looking forward to finishing this today, dammit. Let's go home."

Flurry looked so relieved, "Did I hear that right? Did they say they were going to just leave?"

"That's what it sounded like to me," Tsuyu answered.

Flurry looked so happy and began to hug Tsuyu, "Oh thank goodness, no one else has to get hurt!"

"Uh yeah but..." Tsuyu started to feel nice, Flurry's quirk taking affect on her. "Flurry-chan, mind letting go, I like the feeling but this is getting a little embarrassing."

"Right, sorry Tsuyu-chan," Flurry said, taking a step back.

"Thanks, ribbit," Tsuyu said. "If I'm being honest though, this seems way too good to be true."

"Yeah, retreating at this point is kind of weird, even if help is on the way," Izuku said. "_All Might should be coming, but don't they want to kill him? They should know UA will beef up their security, this should be their best chance. What's going on? Why are they saying 'Game Over'?_"

"Oh, before we leave, I want to break the Symbol Of Peace, starting with his pride," Shigaraki said, turning his attention to the three students in thw water. He rushed over, his hands hovering over Tsuyu, "Let's make this hurt!"

He moved too fast for any of them to react, Izuku slowly turning toward his classmate, knowing what that hand could do, having seen it first hand on Aizawa's elbow, and hearing what he had warned Deadpool about.

Shigaraki had his hand placed completely over Tsuyu's head, but fortunately nothing was happening. The villain leader knew what happened, he then turned around to the 1-A teacher on the ground behind him, "You really are so cool, Eraser Head."

Aizawa had gotten his head up in time to erase Shigaraki's quirk, but Nomu had quickly slammed him back on the ground.

Izuku reacted quickly, readying a One for All Punch. "You! Let her go! Now!" Shigaraki turned to see Izuku throwing his punch. "SMASH!"

The punch created a shockwave that knocked down some henchmen and destroyed some of the lights, even startling Deadpool for the moment. "Holy shit kid, you got some power behind that nerdiness..."

Izuku panted after putting so much power into his punch, but realized something impressive, "Wait, my arm's not broken, after all that training now I can finally get a good smash in! All right!" His reief was short lived when he saw that Nomu was in front of Shigaraki, having taken the punch for him. "Where did he come from!?" He realized something else, "My attack, it didn't hurt him..."

_"If they went through all this trouble, it probably means they found a way to kill him."_

Tsuyu's words ran through Izuku's head as he realized this is probably what she had been guessing.

"They are pretty powerful," Shigaraki said. "That Smash of yours, are you a disciple of All Might? Doesn't matter, I'm done with you now."

Nomu then grabbed Izuku's arm, ready to do to him what he had done to Aizawa. Tsuyu smacked Shigaraki's hand away and stuck out her tongue, ready to grab Izuku away. However this time Shigaraki extended both hands, ready to use his quirk on both Tsuyu and Flurry.

Before anything could be done, the doors to the USJ were knocked open, getting everyone's attention. Walking into the room wasa figure that everyone recognized, and one that brought relief to all the students in the USJ.

All Might had finally arrived, without his usual smile. "Have no fear students, I Am Here!"

Mineta had noticed from a distance, having the biggest smile and tears of joy in his eyes, "We're saved!"

"He's here..." Izuku said, having been pulled to safety by Tsuyu's tongue. "All Might..."

Shigaraki glared at the hero, "Looks like our game's getting a continue..."


	12. The Strength of All Might

All Might walked through the USJ facility, glancing around to observe the villainous situation.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here when Thirteen didn't answer my calls," All Might began marching toward the villains. "So I hurried over, running into Young Iida along the way, he told me of the villainy at work here." "_I can't believe all this happened while I was resting, it makes me angry knowing how frightened these children must be, and what my colleagues had to do to protect them. I just have to reassure them that everything will be ok. That's my duty as the symbol of peace._" All Might then pulled his tie off, ready to fight.

"All Might's actually here," Izuku said. "And he's not smiling."

A few thugs had attempted to block All Might's path, though the Symbol of Peace moved quicker than the eye could catch, knocking all of them out in a second. Afterwards he had picked up Aizawa's broken body, "I'm sorry Aizawa, I should have been here." He turned his attention to the upper body of Deadool. "Huh, didn't expect you to be here."

"Wife and I got an invite...probably better off at a birthday party or something," Deadpool said. "I don't mean to be a burden but..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out, but first," All Might, then in a blink of an eye, grabbed Izuku, Flurry and Tsuyu out of danger while also knocking over Shigaraki, the hand covering his face falling off.

He then left them near Deadpool's upper half, much to their surprise.

"Whoa, that was fast," Flurry said. "Never seen his speed up close."

"Everybody back to the entrance, take Aizawa and Deadpool with you, there isn't much time," All Might ordered.

"Uh, on it!" Flurry said.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu said.

Izuku stood there a moment, "You saved us All Might..."

Shigaraki was frustrated, holding his hand over his face as he looked for the other hand. "No, no, no, it wasn't suppose to go this way!" He knelt down before the hand, "He's so fast father, somehow he managed to hit me." He placed the hand on his face, calming down a bit. "Of course the Government Hero relies on violence. I wasn't prepared, I couldn't see his movements, but he's not as fast as I thought he would be, or as fast as he once was. So I guess it's true then, All Might really is getting weaker."

Flurry and Tsuyu picked up Aizawa, Flurry holding up his upper body while Flurry had the legs. Izuku had picked up Deadpool's upper half, the hero wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

"Sorry if I spill blood on ya," Deadpool said.

"Don't worry about it...uh should I grab your legs?" Izuku asked.

"Better to just get out of here, besides I can grow new legs lickity-split," Deadpool said.

"Wow, that's fascinating," Izuku commented, then turned to his hero. "All Might, you can't fight him on your own, he took One for-" Izuku then remembered there were others nearby, so he reworded himself. "I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't phased at all. He's too strong!"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might interrupted. Then did a peace symbol over his head, his smile returning. "I got this."

Izuku still looked concerned for his hero. Deadpool knew this, and tried to offer advice. "Sometimes you gotta let the heroes do their thing kid. This guy's been kicking ass forever, I think he can handle man child and his giant teddy bear. For now Eraser Head needs some serious medical attention, and I need to go check on my wife. Plus she's the only one who knows what do to in my situation."

"Has it happened before?" Tsuyu asked.

"Never take a slice of cake that The Hulk called dibs on," Deadpool said. "And never call Twilight Sparkle fat."

"I actually remember that one," Flurry said. "It was sometime after cousin Benjy was born."

"Ribbit, we should get going now, and let All Might do what he needs to do, otherwise we'll be in the way," Tsuyu said.

Nodding in agreement, the others started making their way to the entrance, with Tsuyu helping in keeping Aizawa propped up on Flurry's back.

"By the way kid," Deadpool added. "When you say you attacked someone, try not to say you 'Smashed' them, that could come out much differently than implied."

"Deadpool!" Flurry shouted with a blush. "Don't fill Izu-Kun's head with that stuff."

"Just fair warning," Deadpool said, with Izuku blushing uncomfortably, knowing what Deadpool meant.

"_I hope this doesn't ruin All Might's attack names for me,_" Izuku thought.

"_Good to know I'm not the only one willing to just say what's on my mind, even if it is a little awkward,_" Tsuyu thought.

"_Suddenly I'm reminded of Uncle Peter's jokes about Wonder Woman, good thing they're only jokes, she's a noble Warrior Princess after all_," Flurry thought.

Back with All Might, the hero then rushed at Shigaraki, "Carolina Smash!"

Before he could land the attack, Nomu had stood in front of his boss, once again shielding him from an attack. Nomu then attempted to grab All Might.

"Guess he wasn't wrong about it having no effect on you!" All Might said, punching Nomu in the stomach, once again the attack having little effect. "In that case..." He then threw punches at Nomu's face, once again it doing no damage. "That doesn't work either."

"Your attacks won't work, Nomu has shock absorption," Shigaraki explained. "If you want to cause damage, you'll have to slowly gouge out his flesh, though I can't promise he'll allow you to do such a thing."

"Thanks for telling me that!" All Might said, moving behind Nomu, grabbing him by the waist. "If that's true, then it will be easy for me!" He then flipped Nomu over, slamming him down on the ground.

Mineta also looked impressed by what he saw, "Wow, did you see the impact of that suplex? He caused an explosion! All Might's at a whole 'nother level!"

The other students cheered at the sight of that, "All right! Take that you freak!" Sato shouted. "Those guys are underestimating All Might too much."

"Bad guys always underestimate the heroes," Pinkie said. "Hopefully he won't underestimate them, because I've seen that happen and it never turns out well."

"Come on, it's All Might! He's the strongest Superhero in the world! What could happen?" Mineta asked.

"I thought Superman was technically stronger?" Sero commented.

"Well he's not here, so All Might's stronger!" Mineta said.

"I...don't understand that logic, but whatever dude," Sero said. "All Might's got this anyway."

The kids carrying Aizawa and Deadpool were also somewhat shaken by the impact.

"All Might really is strong," Flurry commented as she and Tsuyu continued carrying Aizawa to safety.

"Weird that he can do this, yet he can't teach a class without looking at his notes," Tsuyu commented.

"No one's the best at everything, plus he's trying at least," Flurry said. "He's probably never been a teacher before, so he's learning just as much as we are, he'll get the hang of it."

"You got a point, at least he's approachable," Tsuyu said.

"Besides not all heroes are suited to be teachers," Deadpool said. "Twilight gave me a chance at her school and I failed miserably."

"Oh yeah, Auntie Twilight hated you, probably because you tried taking a field trip to a bar with naked girls," Flurry said.

"It was to reward the class for doing so well!" Deadpool said.

"Well what about the girls in that class?" Tsuyu asked. "I don't think they would have appreciated that."

"Oh like one girl can't find another girl sexually attractive, haven't you ever heard of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?" Deadpool reminded. "Stupid Twilight was just being uptight."

"Well I don't think UA will be quick to hire you permanently," Tsuyu said.

"Why did they ask for you specifically anyway?" Flurry asked.

"They didn't really, when I got that phone call from the weird Principal guy, he sounded like he was expecting someone else," Deadpool said. "Probably because he called Twilight's cell phone and I answered for her and volunttarily took this job."

"Wait, does Auntie Twilight know you did this?" Flurry asked.

"I may have told her they wanted me...she seemed suspicious though, so I quickly got the hell out of there before she asked too many questions," Deadpool said.

"That kind of ticks me off," Flurry said. "If Auntie Twilight and Uncle Peter had come here instead, then this probably would have ended much sooner."

"Ribbit, that is kind of annoying when you put it that way," Tsuyu said.

"Give me a break, like I expected something like this to happen," Deadpool said. "Look All Might's here and no one's dead, that's a win."

"Well the fight isn't over yet," Tsuyu said. "Hard to tell if we're really safe."

"Hey if All Might can't win then we would have been totally fucked anyway so no use complaining now," Deadpool said.

Flurry rolled her eyes, "Sorry you have to be the one to carry him Izu-kun, he's not as bad as he sounds."

Izuku was barely paying attention, he was too busy lamenting over this situation. He knows the villains might have a way to kill All Might, but he doesn't know what to do to help him. He knew he couldn't risk trying to help, otherwise he might get held hostage, so he had to trust All Might.

"Izu-kun?" Flurry said, trying to get his attention.

"Yo super nerd, you still with us?" Deadpool asked.

"He's probably just worried about All Might," Tsuyu said. "But I don't think he should be, All Might's amazing."

"Well yeah, anyone will big-ass muscles is gonna look amazing," Deadpool said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Izuku was still thinking about this situation, "_I'm the only one who knows. Every morning I read up on the hero news, and I knew All Might had stopped three crimes. Then when Thirteen was explaining to Mr. Aizawa why All Might wasn't at the USJ, I saw three fingers held up in secret. It wasn't about how many crimes he stopped, it was because All Might was at his limit. It's because he used too much power. I'm the only one who knows about his injury, the only one who knows about his secret, and about his predicament._"

Back with All Might, while he attempted to slam Nomu into the ground, Kurogiri had used his warp for Nomu's upper body to appear right under All Might, digging his fingers into his sides.

"Was that your plan?" Shigaraki asked. "You planned to keep him from moving by sticking him into the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that, Nomu's strength matches even yours." He turned to his warping ally, "Good work Kurogiri."

Nomu dig deep into All Might's side, causing a lot of pain for the hero, "_Damn, right in my weak spot!_" He tried prying the hand off, "_Too strong, I'll have to try an deceive them._" He turned to Shigaraki, "If this your best then you'll have to try harder!"

Shigaraki gave the order, "Do it Kurogiri."

"Normally I wouldn't want blood within my insides, but I can make an exception for a great hero like you," Kurogiri said. "You are too fast for the human eye, so Nomu was needed to restrain you. We'll get your body halfway though the gate, then I will tear you apart."

Izuku and his friends looked concerned, even Deadpool showed signs of discomfort.

"I may be able to survive being torn in half, but I don't think even All Might can withstand that," Deadpool said.

"Asui, Flurry," Izuku said.

"Huh? What's wrong Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked, not bothering to correct him this time.

"I hate to burden you two, but I need you to carry Deadpool as well," Izuku said.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu responded. "I don't mind, but why?"

"What are you up to?" Flurry asked, positioning Aizawa so she can carry his full weight on her back. "Wow he's heavier than I thought."

Tsuyu grabbed Deadpool as Izuku walked off toward the fight. "All Might..."

"Wait, where are you going!?" Flurry shouted. "Izuku!"

"Don't be stupid kid!" Deadpool shouted.

Izuku continued running toward All Might, "There's still so much I want you to teach me, All Might!"

This got All Might's attention, "Young Midoriya? What are you..."

Izuku got in close, but Kurogiri appeared before him, ready to warp the boy, "What a foolish move."

Izuku couldn't stop himself, he nearly went into the portal, until Kurogiri was blasted out of the way by an oncoming Bakugo.

"Move the hell out of my way Deku!" the explosion boy shouted.

Izuku himself was flung back mysteriously, away from Kurogiri and Bakugo, just as the latter had slammed the portal maker into the ground. Izuku turned around and saw that it was Mayday who had saved him, using her webbing.

"I got you buddy," Mayday said.

"Mayday, you're all right!" Izuku said, then got pulled into a hug by the spider girl, though a moment later he realized he was hugging a girl and quickly backed away. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, and I'm glad you're safe too," Mayday said. "Looks like you threw yourself into danger, just like my dad would."

"Well All Might did need help so..." Izuku said sheepishly.

Meanwhile, ice appeared across the ground, covering the right side of Nomu's body, getting All Might's attention. "Is that Ice? That means Young Todoroki is here."

Standing there indeed was Todoroki, having just used his quirk on Nomu. "One of your poorly trained thungs told me about your plan to kill All Might."

"Looks like he controlled the ice so that it stopped just before it reached me," All Might said. "Now his grip is loosened!" All Might was able pry himself out and get out of danger.

Afterwards, Kirishima arrived and attempted to attack Shigaraki, but the villain leader was able to dodge just in time. "Damn, I wanted to look cool too."

Bakugo continued holding Kurogiri to the ground, "Stop acting so stuck up, you foggy nobody!"

"The Symbol of Peace will not be killed by the likes of you," Todoroki said.

"Kachaan, Todoriki, Kirishima, you're all here," Izuku said.

"I don't know where hot and cold was, but I was actually stuck with Katsuki and Ejiro at the Earthquake zone," Mayday said. "They make surprisingly great allies."

"Wish I could say the same about you," Bakugo said.

"The hell dude, I'm was trying to compliment you!" Mayday shouted.

"Like I give a rat's ass about your approval daddy's girl," Bakugo taunted.

Mayday glared hard at the boy, "You know what? Screw you sparky!"

"Keep it up, I'll gladly take you after I bust up these assholes!" Bakugo shouted.

"You two sound like an old bickering couple," Todoroki said, getting an angry blush from the two.

"PISS OFF!" The two shouted.

Flurry noticed the group arriving to help. "Yay! Cousin Mayday's alright! And she's helping out Izu-kun!"

"Not only her, Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki are there as well," Tsuyu said.

"I'm just glad Izu-kun's safe, though I am pretty ticked he would endanger himself like that, he barely even thought that through," Flurry said.

"Well to be fair most heroes probably wouldn't spend time thinking, they just go in an act," Tsuyu said, then heard Aizawa grunting. "We should get going."

"Hope none of them die," Deadpool said.

"Don't say that!" Flurry shouted.

Ochako was very much pleased to see that help had arrived, when she saw Tsuyu and others making their way over. "Hey it's Tsu!" She started calling out, "Hey! We're up here!"

"It's Ochako!" Tsuyu said.

"Ochako-chan!?" Flurry said, looking up. "Oh thank Goodness, we need some medical help for Aizawa-Sensei and Deadpool!"

"Make it fast!" Deadpool called out.

Ochako examined the odd situation she noticed down below, "Uh, something's different about Deadpool."

"Yeah...is he missing half his body?" Sato asked.

"Can one of you two grab my wife!" Deadpool shouted. "Probably should let her know that I lost my legs!"

Sato called out to Pinkie Pie, who was busy checking over Thirteen with Mina. "Hey! Miss Pinkie Pie! I think you're husband's injured!"

"What do you mean you think!?" Deadpool shouted from below. "This is why you're a side character!"

"How bad does it look?" Pinkie asked. "I mean he has a healing quirk so he should be fine..."

"Well, he said he lost his legs so," Sato said.

"Wait what?" Pinkie rushed over to the edge and saw Deadpool on Tsuyu's back, the frog girl showing his predicament.

"You're probably wondering what happened!" Deadpool said.

"Holy Smokes! Wade! Hold on honey! Pinkie's coming to help ya!" Pinkie shouted, rushing over to her husband.

Sato turned to Ochako, "We should go too."

"Right," Ochako said, following Sato to the group below.

Mina looked in in worry, though Thirteen took the moment to reassure her, "Don't worry, All Might will handle this. But when the other pros arrive, it's going to get dangerous, make sure you find a place to hide."

"Uh, sure, okay," Mina answered.

Back with the villains, Shigaraki looked disapprovingly towards his warper. "Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you? This is causing a lot of problems for us."

"Heh, you got careless, stupid villain, not hard to figure you out," Bakugo said. "Only certain parts of you turn into that warpy gate thing, you hide your actual body with your mist as a distraction, thinking your dumb ass will be safe. That's why we missed when we tried to attack you. But you wouldn't have this armor if you didn't have a body, if aimed will then you can be hurt by physical attacks." Kurogiri attempted to struggle, but Bakugo threatened him with explosions. "Don't even think about moving, otherwise I'll blast you to hell, they'll probably never find your body."

"That doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima joked.

"Eh, doesn't sound too different than what Uncle Logan would have said," Mayday said.

Shigaraki grunted in frustration, "They escaped completely unharmed and captured my two strongest men. Kids are so amazing these days, they make The League of Villains look like amateurs, not very ideal for us." He turned to his big monstrosity. "Nomu..."

The creature sunk into Kurogiri's warp gate, then stood up, the ice parts of it's body breaking off, causing the creature to lose his right arm and leg.

"How is that thing still moving?" Izuku wondered. "He's all messed up."

"Stay back everyone!" All Might warned. Suddenly Nomu started regenerating it's limbs, to the confusion of All Might. "What's going on? You told me his quirk was shock absorption."

"Never said it was his only quirk," Shigaraki said. "He also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to handle even 100% of your power. Think of him as a punching bag that fights back."

Mayday scratched her head in confusion, "What do you mean you modified him? What did you go Umbrella Corporation on us or something?"

"You don't need to worry about the details, you won't be alive long enough to understand them anyway," Shigaraki said. "Now let's free our method of escape." Shigaraki glanced to Bakugo. "Get him Nomu."

Nomu then charged right at Bakugo, ready to take down the explosion user. Suddenly there was a huge punch and a gust of wind that followed, knocking Izuku, Mayday, Todoroki and Kirishima back. When the dust cleared, Nomu was standing over Kurogiki, with Bakugo nowhere to be seen.

"K-kachaan?" Izuku asked, worried for his friend. To their surprise, Bakugo was standing right near them, completely unharmed. "Whoa, Kachaan! Did you dodge him? That's awesome!"

"Shut up, no I didn't you damn nerd," Bakugo said.

"What the heck Katsuki!?" Mayday shouted. "Izuku was just worried about you."

"I don't need his damn worry," Bakugo said. "That monster's got speed, I didn't even see him coming."

"How did he get over here anyway?" Kirishima asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki said, gesturing to All Might, who was seen coughing and holding his arms up defensively.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted in worry.

"So he protected the child huh?" Shigaraki said to himself.

All Might glared at the villains, "You won't even hold back against children?"

"I didn't really have a choice, he was threatening my companion, not like these kids are angels," Shigaraki said, then gestured to Izuku. "That plain looking one nearly killed me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can be as violent as you want if you claim it's to protect others. Honestly, that pisses me off, what makes some violent acts heroic and some villainous? Casting judgement on good and evil. You call yourself the Symbol of Peace? In the end you're just an instrument of Government violence, and violence always breeds more violence, I'll make sure the whole world understands that after you're dead."

"You're a lunatic," All Might said. "Crooks like you always try to justify your actions, just admit you're only doing this for your own enjoyment."

"So he's figured me out," Shigaraki muttered to himself.

"We've got them outnumbered," Todoroki said.

"And thanks to Katsuki we know the mist villain's weakness," Mayday said.

"These guys might act tough, but with All Might's help we should be able to take them down with no problem," Kirishima said.

"Don't attack!" All Might warned. "Get to safety."

"Need I remind you that I helped you out of a bind earlier?" Todoroki said. "You can use our assistance sir."

"I appreciate your help earlier, but this is different. Just sit back and watch a pro at work, everything will be alright!" All Might assured.

"But your badly wounded All Might," Izuku said. "And you're almost out of ti-" He quickly stopped himself before revealing a big secret to his classmates.

"Please All Might, don't do anything reckless," Mayday pleaded. "You're way too important to us, don't shut us out when we can help you."

"Mayday," All Might said. "Sometimes a pro needs to risk their life, I'm sure you've seen it firsthand from your parents, especially your father. But I promise, I will emerge victorious, I'll be back in front of that chalkboard before you know it."

All Might completed his statement with a heroic thumbs up. Mayday still looked concerned, then felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Izuku, a look in his eyes that spoke volumes to her. Relenting, she turned to join her classmates as they got somewhere safe while All Might confronted the villains.

"Nomu, Kurogiri," Shigaraki began. "Kill him. I'll deal with the children."

All Might clenched his fists, "_I barely have a minute left in this form, my power's fading faster than I thought it would._"

"Let's clear this level and go home," Shigaraki said, then dashed at the five students.

"_Even so, I have to stop these villains at all costs,_" All Might got into a stance.

"Head's up, we're fighting after all," Kirishima said, preparing for the oncoming Shigaraki.

"_Because I am..._" All Might began to power up. "THE WORLD'S SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!"

He then rushed toward Nomu, the Artificial Human doing the same, both colliding their fists together, creating a huge shockwave that knocked everyone back.

"Didn't you hear me before!?" Shigaraki shouted as he leapt back to Kurogori. "Nomu has the power of Shock Absorption!"

"Yeah! What about it!?" All Might shouted as he and Nomu began clashing fists, picking up speed after a while. This created a stronger wind keeping everyone away from the two.

"Whoa! He's gonna fight that brain guy head on!?" Izuku asked.

"Wow they're moving fast!" Kirishima said.

"He punches faster than my father," Mayday said in amazement. "I Think he's stronger too."

Kurogiri attempted to assist, but even with his powers he couldn't approach the two. "Curses, I can't get near them!"

All Might and Nomu continue battling, "He said your quirk was shock absorption not nullification! That means there's a limit to what you can take!"

All Might continued to punch, knocking Nomu back a little, though Nomu took the chance to hit All Might in his wound. This stunned All Might for a moment, but the hero did not relent.

"So, you were made to fight me big guy, but if you really can handle one hundred percent of my power, then I'll just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!"

All Might picked up the pace, his attacks beginning to stun Nomu, much to the shock of Shigaraki, who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mayday couldn't believe the power All Might was showing. She's seen him do battle, but she hasn't seen him this intense. "Come on All Might! Knock that freak the hell out! Show him why you're Number One!" She turned to Izuku, "Pretty great seeing your hero in action like this, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing," Izuku said. "He's really giving it his all despite being injured. Those aren't even random punches either, they're all targeted, each one more than a hundred percent of his power."

"Huh, wonder if he could even take on Superman with that determination?" Mayday wondered.

All Might delivered a strong punch to knock Nomu back. The creature rushed to attack again, "A real hero!" All Might blocked a punch and knocked Nomu into the air, "Will always find a way to make sure justice prevails in the end!" He knocked Nomu back down, dragging him through the floor before knocking him back up and ending in a judo toss, once again hitting the floor hard.

All Might landed before Nomu, "Listen up villain, you may have heard these words before, but now I will show you what they truely mean!" He charged up a strong attack, "Go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!" All Might punched Nomu hard and sent him flying out of the building, causing the entire facility to shake as Nomu went flying into the sky.

"What's going on?" Tokoyami asked from the Squall Zone. "Everything is shaking!"

Oujiro had just knocked out another villain in the fire zone, though had to wonder what just happened. "What was that?"

Down below with the other students, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Um, am I losing my mind? I thought I just saw a villain fly by," Sero said.

"It was that brain dude," Sato said.

"Such power," Shouji commented.

"Whoa, that's All Might for you," Mineta said. "He's the most amazing and awesome superhero in existence!"

Pinkie looked up in surprise as she held Deadpool on her back. "That's so cool! Isn't it Wade!?"

"Well yeah, anyone could look cool if they show up at the last second and finish what the rest of us started," Deadpool said.

Pinkie sighed at her husband, "No offense honey, but you were torn in half."

"Yeah, AFTER me and Eraser knocked out the henchmen! Bet no one's gonna talk about that," Deadpool said. "Maybe if he were here sooner then this could have ended sooner, but noooo, he just wanted to be Mister Show-Off and..."

As Deadpool went off about All Might, Flurry shook her head in annoyance, very happy for the hero's victory. "You did it All Might! The best part is that everyone's safe. That's why you're Number One!"

Kirishima looked up at the whole in the roof, "It's like an ultra combo move in a video game! He beat the shock absorption out of that monster, I've never seen such brute strength."

"Imagine having that type of power," Bakugo said. "He punched that brain guy so fast it couldn't regenerate."

"He really is the best," Todoroki said.

"Now that's what I call a top hero," Mayday said.

Once the smoke cleared, All Might was seen still in an after punch pose, "Huh, I really have grown weaker. Back in my prime, I would have only needed five hits to knock that creature out. Today it took more than three hundred mighty blows."

Izuku looked so relieved, as did Mayday, who hugged her nerdy friend in glee. "It's finally over Izuku."

"Yeah, thank goodness," Izuku said.

All Might felt his body about to change, he knew he had to wrap this up fast, "You've lost villains, now surrender, we all want to get this over with."

Shigaraki wasn't happy, he looked furious. He was shaking with anger over seeing his pet hurt, "He cheated..."


	13. In Each of our Hearts

The fight was over, Nomu had been defeated, All Might was victorious. However he was about to lose his form, so he had to make sure the villains surrendered immediately. But Shigaraki wasn't going to go down so easily.

But that wasn't the only problem, elsewhere a villain had Kaminari hostage while Momo and Jiro cautiously stood by.

"I can't believe this happened, how could we be so stupid?" Momo wondered.

"Listen, I see other electric types as Kindred Spirits, so I really don't want to kill him, but I will if you leave me no choice," the man said.

"He's got an electric quirk," Momo observed. "He's probably the one Todoroki believed to be jamming the communications."

The electric person moved in closer, holding Kaminari still. "I'm coming over to you, if you're smart you won't move a muscle."

Jiro looked around, hoping to find a solution, then an idea spawned in her head. "You know, I'm actually jealous of electric types like you and Kaminari." Both Momo and the villain looked confused an curious. "I mean even if you're not a hero, there's still tons of jobs you could take up." Jiro then started extending her ear lobe down toward her shoes. "You're in great demand, so I'm just wondering why become a villain?"

Momo noticed her earlobe moving, "_Right, as long as her earphone jack is plugged in, she can attack without moving._"

Jiro's plug moved in closer. "Do you really wanna make the same mistake that Electro guy made? He threw away potential success because he thought he could take on Spider-Man, I mean-"

"Save it!" the villain shouted, holding his electricity closer to a fearful Kaminari. "Do you honestly believe I'm unaware of what you're doing?" Jiro growled, her plan having failed. She quickly retracted her earphone jack. "Your naïve thinking only works on dumb adults, I wouldn't be surprised if that worked on Electro himself, a man who couldn't even defeat a high school kid, pitiful disgrace, no wonder he retired. You kids need to take hostage situations more seriously, so here's the deal. I'll let him go, but only if you don't put up a fight. Either he dies, or you two do." He moved in closer, "So what will it be girlies?"

Back with All Might, he continued to stand triumphantly, Shigaraki constantly scratching himself and trying to think this whole thing over. "I don't get it, he's not weaker at all. Was I lied to?"

"What's wrong?" All Might interrupted. "You're not coming? You wanted to 'clear this level' didn't you? Come get me if you can."

Shigaraki shook with anger and frustration, much to the satisfaction of the students. "It looks like there truley was no reason for us to fight."

"Let's just get the heck out of here, we'll let All Might cream that guy," Mayday said, then called to All Might's apprentice. "Hey Izuku, let's meet up with the others, I'm sure Flurry's worried about us."

"Plus we might get taken hostage," Kirishima said. "All Might has the advantage for now, we don't want to be the reason he loses it."

_"He's bluffing,_" Izuku observed, focusing on All Might. "_It's hard to see through the smoke, but I can see the steam-like substance emanating from his body, the same substance that he emits when he's about to lose his form. All Might is..._"

"_I can't move my body, that Nomu creature was much stronger than I could imagine. Frankly if I take one more step, I'll risk going back into my weakened state. I can't keep this bluff up much longer, just gotta keep it up a little longer._" All Might stepped forward. "Well, what's it gonna be!?" "_Just gotta stall a little longer._"

Shigaraki scratched himself relentlessly, drawing a bit of blood from his neck, "I need Nomu, he could go against All Might and crush him without even trying!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm yourself," Kurogiri said. "Looking carefully it is obvious he has definitely weakened from Nomu's attacks. Plus the children look to be frozen in fear, and a handful of our underlings are regaining consciousness. There likely is still time before reinforcements come, if we work together, we can still terminate him."

Shigaraki finally calmed himself, and ceased his scratching, "Yeah...yeah, you're right...We do have a chance. I mean, we have the last major boss in front of our eyes."

Kirishima noticed the henchmen standing up. "All Might can handle the major villains." He hardened his body, "Let's take these guys."

"Right," Mayday said, getting into stance. "Hey Izuku, think you can handle a couple of these guys? Or do you just want to get to safety? It's fine if you do, no use injuring your body over these useless jerkwads."

Izuku did not acknowledge Mayday, keeping his focus on All Might. Todoroki turned to the boy, "Midoriya? Your friend is attempting to speak to you."

Izuku started to sweat in worry, "_I'm the only one who knows. This mist guy is probably the most dangerous, and All Might's gone past his limit, if the mist guy toys with him..._"

Shigaraki dashed toward All Might, "This is revenge for Nomu!"

_"Jeez, holy shit!_" Kurogiri rushed at him. "_Hurry, I need backup!_"

Before anyone could realize, Izuku had jumped from the spot he was in using One for All, both his legs broken in the process, launching himself towards the villains, specifically Kurogiri.

"He's fast," the boss villain observed.

"No! Izuku! What the hell are you doing!?" Mayday shouted.

"Legs are broken, even though I used it before," Izuku observed. "But it doesn't matter, I can see the hidden part of that Mist guy's body. If I can hit that, I can blow him away!" He reeled back. "Get away from All Might!"

Shigaraki then placed his hand through a portal, Izuku heading face first into it.

"I won't fall for that again," Kurogiri said as Shigaraki was close to grabbing Izuku's face, laughing maniacally as he got closer.

Then in a flash, Shigaraki was kicked away, much to the surprise of Izuku, All Might, Kurogiri and everyone around. Shigaraki sat up and glared at the one who kicked him, "It's you!"

Standing before all of them was the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, to the relief of All Might and the students, but to the dismay of the villains.

"Daddy! You're here!" Mayday shouted in glee.

Peter pointed his thumb toward the door, "And I didn't come alone."

Everyone turned to the entrance and the first thing they noticed was Snipe firing two shots from his gun at the electric villain threatening Kaminari, two shots piercing his shoulders and injuring him.

"What the crap just happened?" Jiro asked.

Momo turned toward where the entrance was, "Could it be...?"

"Sorry everyone, we're late," Nezu said. "I gathered everyone who was immediately available."

"Iida, you made it!" Ochako said.

"I, Tenya Iida, Class 1-A Representative, have now returned!" Tenya said with the UA teachers standing beside him.

A few of the thugs went to attack, the bullet finger guy from earlier attempting to shoot at them. Present Mic casually walked forward and with a might shout from his voice, created a shockwave to knock the villains back. "YEEEEEAAAHH!" This also served to hurt the ears of the other henchmen.

Next another teacher Ectoplasm created clones of himself to knock more of the henchmen, mostly the ones stunned by Present Mic's quirk.

"Split up and protect the students," Nezu instructed.

"Yes sir!" the teachers said, each of them making their way over to attack.

Shigaraki stood up from his attack, glaring at Spider-Man. "I heard you were in town, I must admit, it's quite an honor to see you in person."

"I would say the same about you, but one, you're evil, two, I don't even know who the heck you are, three..." Spider-Man tapped his chin. "I can't think of three, oh well." Spider-Man shot a web at Shigaraki, though the villain had jumped out the way, glaring at the hero.

"Peter be careful!" Izuku called out. "He can disintegrate anyone he touches!"

"That would suck," Spider-Man said, then turned to Shigaraki. "Sounds like a really _handy_ quirk though."

"Want a closer look!?" Shigaraki rushed in to attack but Spider-Man ducked and elbowed his gut and did a jumping kick to the side of the head. Shigaraki checked to make sure the hand covering his face was still there as he glared at Spider-Man. "Why you...I won't let you make a fool out of me!""

"Given your choice of fashion, you don't need me to make a fool out of you," Peter joked, much to Shigaraki's annoyance.

"I'll shut that annoying trap of yours!" Shigaraki attempted a few more attacks but Peter dodged them almost easily, and got a few quick strikes on Shigaraki, leaving the villain almost fatigued.

"Had enough?" Spider-Man asked. "Because, well to quote one of my favorite heroes, I can do this all day." Shigaraki tried to grab Spider-Man but he sidestepped and did a leg sweep to make him fall. "Not sure about you though, looks like you're tripping up a bit."

Shigaraki glared at the arachnid hero in utter disdain, "Damn you! Mark my words, I will destroy you!"

"Get in line," Spider-Man said, rushing in to do another strong punch, knocking Shigaraki back and then then used his webbing to latch onto the villain boss and spin him around before letting him go right into the nearby wall.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Just before Spider-Man could rush in to apprehend Shigaraki, the mist man quickly teleported Spider-Man a few feet back just to get him away from his boss.

"Uh, wasn't I just over there?" Spider-Man said, landing down and curiously looking around.

Kurogiri rushed to grab Shigaraki but felt himself being pulled in by a mysterious force. "This is..." He turned to see Thirteen, who was being assisted by Sato and Sero. "Black Hole...Damn you Thirteen!"

Kurogiri fought it off and managed to bring in Shigaraki, who had final words for All Might. "I may have failed this time All Might, but I promise I will kill you, Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

Kurogiri finally managed to teleport himself and Shigaraki away. Spider-Man had attempted to stop them but he wasn't able to grab them in time.

"Damn, they got away." He then saw Izuku on the floor, with two broken legs. "Izuku!" He picked the boy up and noticed his injured legs. "What happened to you kid?"

"I failed, that's what happened," Izuku lamented. "I thought I could help, but in the end, I was useless."

"Huh? Come on Izuku, I'm sure you did your best," Spider-Man reassured.

"Well my best wasn't good enough," Izuku said. "I couldn't stop the villains, I wasn't able to do anything at all."

"That's not true, Young Midoriya," All Might said, getting both their attention. They could see that All Might was standing there, half skeletal looking. "If you hadn't bought me those extra few seconds, I might not be alive right now. You saved me again."

Izuku looked so relieved, "All Might."

"Little things matter too Izuku," Spider-Man reassured.

Izuku started tearing up, so relieved that this was over and that all his friends were alright, including his mentor. "I'm so glad you're safe..."

The rest of the pros had gone around, to round up the other students, bringing them to safety and apprehending any thugs they had knocked out. Nezu looked across, somewhat disappointed in the failure to capture the villains.

"Shame they escaped, especially after making such a big entrance," Nezu said. "They really caught us off guard. For now let us make sure the students are safe." Both Snipe and Midnight nodded in agreement.

"If so many pros gathered here, then it looks like the rest of the school was spared their attack," Todoroki said.

"Hey, Spider-Man! Is Midoriya alright!?" Kirishima asked, running toward the group alongside Mayday.

"How are his legs!?" Mayday asked.

"Ah Young Kirishima, Young Mayday, I applaud your concern for your friend," All Might said. "Wait, they're gonna see my weakened state! Dammit, wait stop!"

Spider-Man was quick to react, "Hold on kids! I got Izuku so-" Suddenly a wall appeared in front of him, separating the two parties. "Oh God!"

Kirishima and Mayday turned to the side, noticing another teacher who resembled a cinderblock. "We want to make sure the students are safe, so please gather by the front gate. We will tend to the injured here."

"Oh right, makes sense," Kirishima said. "Let's go Parker."

"Right," Mayday said, then turned called to her father. "Please take good care of Izuku daddy!"

Without waiting for a response, the two teens ran back to his classmates, Kirishima calling out to them. "Hey, we gotta gather by the front gate!"

All Might sat down in relief, "Thanks, you saved me Cementoss."

"I'm a fan of yours as well after all," Cementoss said.

_**Pro Hero Cementoss, his Quirk: Cement. He can manipulate cement on the ground like clay.**_

"Next time a little warning though!" Spider-Man shouted. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"My apologies Spider-Man," Cementoss said with a slight bow, then turned his attention back to All Might. "Let's get you to the nurse's office, we'll keep you hidden. But I must admit, you did act quite recklessly."

"If I didn't, I could have been killed," All Might said. "That's how strong our enemy is."

Cementoss turned to Peter, "I'll help All Might make a quiet exit, please go tend to the children."

"You got it Cement Man," Peter said, then turned to Izuku. "Man, it's been like a year since I've seen you, really happy you're here Izuku. You did good today, I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you Peter," Izuku said.

"But, you kind of look like crap, Mayday wasn't exaggerating when she said this newly found quirk of yours could hurt your body," Peter said, much to Izuku's shame.

"Yeah, my teacher already warned me about it, he's not gonna be happy when he finds out I destroyed my body again," Izuku said.

"Well you live and learn. Like I always said, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, even if that power is literal strength," Peter said. "But when justice is calling, then I can't blame you for answering, but even being too eager can be detrimental, keep that in mind."

"Right, yes sir," Izuku said.

"Hey, remember what I said, just call me 'Peter'," with that the arachnid hero had thwipped away to the other students.

"It's amazing isn't it," All Might said. "Spider-Man may be known for his wise-cracking quips and one-liners, but he can also be very wise for his age." All Might turned to Izuku, "He's really fond of you young Midoriya, just thought you should know."

"Huh? Oh, right, he's probably still grateful I tried to save Mayday," Izuku said.

"That's not it," All Might said, to Izuku's surprise. "While he is of course grateful for that act of heroism, there's much more to it than that. It's because you remind him so much of himself when he was your age, both of you had to struggle to earn your placement. Heroes like myself, Captain America and Superman have it easier because we have the look the public expects of a hero, strong, muscular, plenty of masculine vibes. Spider-Man, strong as he was, in the end was just a dorky kid with a love for science and geek culture. Like you, young Midoriya, he looked up to other heroes, heroes like The Avengers and The Justice League, and strived to be like those very heroes. Many have heard his story, the young everyday boy from Queens, New York who became a larger than life hero, it's very inspirational to hear, to know anyone can make a difference if they work hard enough." All Might turned to the boy beside him, "Young Midoriya, you too can have that same story, you may not have the look people expect, and it may make it difficult for you, but I know you can pull through and be the best hero possible."

Peter along with Mayday and Kirishima had reunited at the front of the USJ with the other students, "Hey, you kids doing alright?"

"Uncle Peter!" Flurry shouted, running at him for a hug. "You're here!"

"Hey kiddo," Peter said, returning his niece's hug. "Glad you're safe, all of you."

"OMG! It's Spider-Man, for real!" Mina said, barely containing herself. "I can't believe he's actually here!"

"Yeah, it's me, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," the hero introduced, to the awe of the students. "I'm just here to make sure everyone's safe, um...is this everyone or..."

"There are still more students," Ectoplasm said from nearby. "My clones have gone to locate them."

"Right, your creepy clones, got it," Peter said, slightly weirded out before focusing back on the students. "Well it looks like none of you are hurt, guess the teachers did a great job in protecting you."

"Hey don't forget about me web-head!" Deadpool said, Peter noticing that he was only a torso hanging off of Pinkie Pie's back.

"Hi Peter!" Pinkie greeted.

"Hey Pinkie Pie...and holy smokes Deadpool, looks like you won't need to worry about using the bathroom for a while," Peter joked.

"Real funny, that hurt like hell! I bet even you couldn't survive that!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wow Deadpool, I know you're mad but don't get all torn up about it," Peter said.

"Wow, real clever, bit on the forced side but hey, I'm only the minor hero who's sole purpose is to do all the work while so-called big shots like you and All Might show up at the last minute to overshadow everybody's hard work," Deadpool said.

"Ouch, hey if I could I would have been here sooner, I didn't find out until that boy with the engine legs told me," Peter said, gesturing to Tenya. "Thanks for the head's up dude."

"How did you find my dad?" Mayday asked.

"Pure luck, I happened to see him swinging not too far from the campus and came to the conclusion that while he isn't a UA faculty member, he would still have a desire to help out, especially since his daughter and niece were in danger," Tenya concluded.

"I'm always happy to lend a hand," Peter said. "Thanks for the tip dude, really owe you for that."

"No debt needs to be paid, for as a UA Student, an up and coming hero, as well as a proper citizen, it is my sworn duty to offer any help that I am able to, especially to my fellow classmates," Tenya said, standing in attention.

"Whoa, at ease there dude, like your spirit though, you're gonna make an awesome hero when you graduate," Peter said. "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to lift Thor's hammer with that sense of honor."

Tenya, despite trying to maintain his calm demeanor, couldn't help but be touched by Spider-Man's words, "You humble me greatly Spider-Man sir." Tenya bowed to the hero, "I thank you."

"Come on, ease up on the sirs and senpais and stuff, just call me Spider-Man, or Peter, I'm pretty chill like that," Peter said.

"Why were you near the campus anyway?" Mayday asked.

"Aside from a bad feeling I had, I also got a tip that UA's security got tampered with or something, allowing some cameramen and reporters access into the school," Peter said. "So I swung by to keep an eye on things, I mean when you're around the X-Men long enough and they go through attacks at their mansion, you develop a sense of urgency. Plus as a good father and uncle, I had to make sure my girls were safe."

"Such a caring father and uncle!" Ochako said. "You're so cool Spider-Man!"

"Real manly too, keeping an eye out for your family," Kirishima said.

"Huh, how sad, that's one of the rare times someone associated me with masculinity," Peter said.

"Don't tell me it still bothers you, Uncle Johnny's joking half the time anyway," Mayday said.

"Yeah, but still, hurts a guy's pride," Peter said, looking around to see more students making their way over, being assisted by Ectoplasm. "Well it looks like that creepy shadowy dude found the rest of your classmates, let's head outside, think the cops wanna investigate this more."

"Wait, where's Deku?" Ochako asked, looking around for Izuku. "I don't see him."

"Um, who's Deku?" Peter asked.

"She means Izuku, that's his nickname," Mayday said.

"Deku huh? Sounds cool, what does it mean?" Peter asked.

"It means useless," Bakugo answered, getting a confused look from Peter. For some reason Bakugo's voice seemed familiar.

"Ignore him, he's just moody because he wasn't the big hero today," Mayday said.

"Don't make me hurt you in front of your daddy Parker," Bakugo warned.

Peter gestured to Bakugo, "Uh...he's a student here?"

"Sadly yes," Mayday said. "Not very heroic like is he?"

"I'd say I'm surprised but I've seen heroes with a much worse attitude," Peter said, getting a scowl from Bakugo. "But he's still a kid, he'll get better."

"Don't talk down to me old man!" Bakugo shouted.

"Old!? Dude I'm only 34!" Peter said, then groaned in annoyance. "Freaking kids these days." He turned to Ochako, "To answer your question, Izuku wrecked his body with his quirk, so he'll need an ambulance." He noticed the injured Thirteen and Aizawa, "Looks like he won't be the only one. Let's hurry outside."

The kids followed Peter outside the USJ, the other students eventually joining in, with Kaminari being the first to point out the obvious, "Dude, it's Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, we can see that," Jiro said, almost bluntly as she followed the other students outside.

"Hey wait!" Pinkie said. "There's something we should do in honor of All Might, who once again saved the day with a fearless smile on his face."

"Um, what would that be?" Kirishima asked.

"Come on everybody, Smile, Smile, Smile...Fill our hearts up with sunshine, sunshine..." Pinkie began singing. "All I really need is a Smile, Smile, Smile...From these happy friends of mine...!"

"Whoo! Sing along everyone!" Deadpool said, getting a confused reaction from the kids. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Come on everybody, Smile, Smile, Smile..." Flurry led, to which Mayday, Deadpool and Peter started joining. "Fill our hearts up with Sunshine, Sunshine..."

Soon the others joined, except Bakugo and Todoroki, attempting to sing to the best of their ability, "All I really need's a Smile, Smile, Smile...from this happy friends of mine...!"

While this was going on, elsewhere in a bar at another part of the city, Shigaraki had landed on the floor after falling through the portal, having been brought there by Kurogiri. He felt the wounds of the battle, desperately trying to stand up. "I can't believe it, we utterly lost. Even Nomu was defeated, along with all of our underlings, not to mention now we have Spider-Man to worry about, as if All Might wasn't enough. Damn Symbol of Peace, wasn't even weakened either," He turned to the TV, "You were wrong about him Master!"

"Actually I wasn't," a voice on a monitor said. "We just weren't prepared for them."

Another voice spoke up, "Yes, we underestimated them, thankfully under that cheap 'League of Villains' name. By the way, what about the creature Nomu that Master and I created? Was he not retrieved?"

"He was blown away," Kurogiri confirmed.

"What!?" the voice second voice said.

"It was All Might's doing," Kurogiri said. "Not mention, without precise locations, I could not even retrive him with my warp. We didn't have time to search for him."

"What a travesty, and after all we did to make him as powerful as All Might," a second voice said.

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, how unfortunate," Master said.

"It doesn't help that Spider-Man, the pro hero from New York City is also in town, I believe it has to do with his daughter attending UA," Kurogiri said.

"Spider-Man huh? So America has come to lend it's support in the form of one of their top heroes? Interesting to note," Master said.

"This could lead to more trouble though," the second voice said. "Especially with his ties to The Avengers. That could be a power even we can't hope to match."

"Power, that reminds me," Shigaraki said. "There was a kid there trying to protect All Might, he was just as fast too. If he hadn't interfered, we might have succeeded in killing All Might. That stupid brat."

"Naturally you're upset, but this mission was not in vain," Master said. "Gather the villainous elite, take all the time you need. Make sure you try reaching out to some villains outside of Japan too, perhaps in America, I'm sure Spider-Man himself still has a few enemies. I must stay hidden in the shadows, you must be my face, a symbol of our own. Tomura Shigaraki, next time you will show the world why they should be afraid of you."

Back at the USJ, the police had finally arrived to apprehend the remaining thugs. Peter had offered to assist getting Izuku straight to Recovery Girl, wanting to personally ensure his well-being. A detective was counting to see if all the students were there, "18, 19, 20, 21...All of you appear to be unharmed, with the exception of a boy who had two broken legs."

Toru had placed her hand on Oujiro's shoulders, getting his attention, "Oujiro, I heard you were a really good fighter! I didn't know you were so strong!"

"I didn't even know I was the only one fighting alone, I survived with mostly sneak attacks or attacking then moving," Oujiro said. "Where were you Hagakure?"

"I was at the Landslide Zone," Toru said, pointing to the only other student who was there. "Todoroki was so strong! He's so amazing."

"I didn't even know she was there," Todoroki said to himself. "I could have frozen her."

"Aren't you all forgetting about moi?" Yuga said, trying to bring attention to himself. "Where was my sparkling light?"

"So you all fought low level thugs," Tokoyami said, speaking to other students and completely ignoring Yuga.

"Yeah, they messed with the wrong kids," Kirishima said.

Yuga turned to another group, "Did you miss me?"

"So All Might was the one who put that hole in the dome," Sero said.

"Whoa, that must have taken some power," Sato said.

"Yeah, it was crazy," Shouji said.

Yuga turned toward Tsuyu, "Where did you think I was?"

"I don't know, where?" Tsuyu asked.

Yuga did a sparkly type pose, "It's a secret."

Tsuyu just shrugged it off and turned her attention to the detective.

"Let's go and get these students back to the main campus," he had said. "They've been through a lot, we won't question them right now."

"Excuse me detective," Tsuyu said, hopping toward him. "What about Mr. Aizawa?"

"The bones in Eraser Head's arms are splintered and he's got facial fractures," a doctor said. "Fortunately he doesn't seem to have any form of damage to his brain. But his orbital floor has taken a lot of damage, we're not sure if it will expect his eyesight will be affected."

"You all heard the man," the detective said, much to the worry of the students.

"Um sir, what about Thirteen?" Mina asked.

"No need to worry," the detective said. "Despite some lacerations to the back, Thirteen will pull through and be good as new." That brought relief to the students.

"What about Deadpool?" Flurry asked.

"He'll be fine as well," the doctor said. "Looking at his medical record, he's been through this before. His healing quirk will allow his limbs to grow back, he doesn't seem to be in a lot of pain, and seems to be more relieved at his wife Pinkemina's safety rather than worried about his own injuries. The missus is currently watching over him right now."

"I figured he'd be fine, but it just seemed polite to ask," Flurry said.

"All Might's also escaped without too many injuries," the detective said. "He's at Recovery Girl's office, her quirk seems to be all he needs for the moment."

"What about Izuku Midoriya?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah, is Deku going to be alright?" Ochako asked.

"We're quite worried about his condition," Tenya said. "We trust Spider-Man has successfully brought him to proper medical aid.

"You are correct, Izuku Midoriya is currently with Recovery Girl, thanks to Spider-Man's assistance," The detective said. "He'll be fine."

"When can we see him?" Flurry asked.

"Later on, he needs to rest and heal up," the detective said. "All of you should get back to class."

"Yes sir," the class said.

"Sansa," the detective said, turning his attention to a cop with a cat head. "I have some business to take care of in the nurse's office, I'll leave this to you."

"Yes sir," Sansa said.

"Is that a cat?" Mina asked, little curious about the cop.

"Aw, he has his own bell," Ochako said.

"He almost looks freakier than Rocket and Howard," Mayday said.

Bakugo looked at the USJ, still thinking about what he saw before, particularly the end, seeing Izuku leap right at the villains, ready to fight. He still had a lot to figure out about the nerdy hero.

"Hey man, we gotta go back to class!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, hurry up Katsuki!" Mayday called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya idiots!" Bakugo shouted.

"Hey! Don't call us idiots!" Mayday shouted. "Get over here before I drag you!"

"I'd like to see you try bug girl!" Bakugo shouted.

"I told you that spiders aren't bugs!" Mayday shouted.

"This is no time for an argument!" Tenya shouted, trying to beckon his classmates over. "Please respect the instructions of our local authorities!"

As this bickering continued, inside the USJ, the teachers continued to observe the area. "We'll need some improved security," Nezu said. "Perhaps a complete system overhaul."

"No arguments here," Snipe said.

"Warp quirks are so rare," Midnight said. "They can completely change the course of battle, it's a bit frightening."

"And this happened even with one of Spider-Man's buddies here," Snipe said. "But then again, Deadpool ain't the most reliable hero."

"What about his other friends?" Midnight asked.

"We'll worry about that in the future, like I had stated before, I would rather not burden our American guests with this school's problems," Nezu said. "Heroes like Spider-Man and Wolverine are coming to this country to help support their children through school, not to be our bodyguards."

"But if this continues, we might not have much of a choice," Midnight said.

Nezu looked concerned, he hated to admit that this school would need a bodyguard of sorts, and it would look bad for UA's image. But he did want to keep his students safe, he certainly had a lot to consider at the moment.

Back outside, as the detective was about to enter his car, a cop had gotten his attention. "Tsukauchi sir! Someone thought to be involved in this attack was just apprehended in a wooded area."

The one in question was Nomu, who was bound and surrounded by armed cops, much to the surprise of Tsukauchi. "Report!"

"He has no injuries, and is compliant with our commands, for now at least," the officer said. "He hasn't said a word, we're not even sure if he's able to speak."

As Tsukauchi thought this over, he saw the teachers exiting the USJ, particularly Nezu. "Principal, I'd like to investigate every inch of this school, just to be safe."

"Of course, you're more than welcome to," Nezu said. "We definitely need your help. I don't care who objects, you have my blessing."

Tsukauchi nodded and went to work, "Teams, proceed as planned."

Later in the day, at the nurse's office, both Izuku and All Might are resting with Recovery Girl and Peter nearby.

"Well I guess I won't scold you for him being back here since it wasn't your fault this time," Recovery Girl said.

"I can't be sure of that," All Might said. "I think I shortened my time limit again with that fight. Hopefully I still at least have an hour."

"I'm so sorry," Izuku said.

All Might sat up, "No use in worrying, these things happen."

Izuku couldn't help but notice the bandages on his back, feeling immense guilt. Peter had his own worries at the moment.

"What happens though?" Peter asked. "I mean, if you can't continue this 'Symbol of Peace' thing, who's going to take over?"

"Don't worry for now Peter," All Might said. "Even if I have to step down, someone else will step up, there's tons of potential heroes. Besides that's why I'm a teacher, I'm helping in grooming these students to being the new top heroes. With any luck a handful of them will take my place."

"Well I can't argue that," Peter said. "UA has a habit of creating these awesome heroes, too bad other countries don't have a school like this. Even Professor Xavier's school doesn't put out heroes."

"I'm quite certain that Chuck founded the school with education in mind first, and hero work second," All Might said. "Granted we still got the X-Men out of it, but in the end they prioritize themselves as a regular school. That's why Rina Howlett transferred here, that's why your friends Bobby Drake and Kitty Pride transferred here back in the day."

Peter shrugged, "Guess you're right. To think I had to travel halfway around the world to get a decent Hero Education."

"At least you got one, better than running around in a mask, acting like a vigilante," All Might said in a knowing tone.

"Hey someone had to help keep the zoo that is New York safe," Peter said. "Seriously, with guys going around acting like lizards, rhinos and octopi, New York was literally turning into a zoo."

"How are you old classmates doing?" Recovery Girl asked. "As well as that lovely wife of yours?"

"They're doing good, obviously I still keep in contact with Johnny, Rainbow Dash, Bobby, Fluttershy, Gwen and Kitty, mainly since they're also family to me, everyone else is mostly occasional," Peter said. "Twilight's happy, she has her own school of course, though right now she's on break while Starlight runs things back in Equestria. She's back home right now, babysitting some kids that Pinkie and Deadpool brought over."

"Speaking of children, I'm a little surprised you're not with your daughter right now," All Might said.

"I wanted to be, but she was more worried about Izuku, and wanted me to stay near him until I was certain he was alright," Peter said, then focused on the boy. "I'll tell you kid, my daughter has taken such a liking to you, it's incredible. She's never liked anyone like this" Peter gave a suspicious glance, "Have you been charming her or something?"

Izuku blushed instantly, "What!? No! Of course not! I would never!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Peter asked. "You think you're too good for my little girl or something!?"

Izuku frantically shook his head, "No, no, no! I don't think that at all! She's a nice girl, very pretty too, so-"

"Aha! So you DO have a thing for my little girl!" Peter accused.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Izuku insisted.

Recovery Girl got annoyed, "Alright, that's enough! Spider-Man please stop causing stress to my patient, he's been through a lot today, he doesn't need you going into overprotective father mode."

"Geez relax granny, I was just messing around," Peter said, much to Recovery Girl's ire.

Fortunately this tension died down a little when the detective from earlier had entered the room, "Um, am I interrupting anything?"

"What the hell!? Tsukauchi!?" All Might shouted.

"Hey All Might, it's been a while," Tsukauchi said, then turned to Peter. "Good to see you Spider-Man."

"Hey," Peter said, waving slightly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were the one investigating," All Might said.

"Whoa All Might, is it ok for him to see you like this!?" Izuku asked.

"Huh?" All Might said. "Oh yeah it's fine. This is Naosama Tsukauchi, my best friend of the Police Force, I trust him."

"That's quite an introduction," Tsukauchi said. "Sorry to cut to the chase, but I could use any information you have on this."

"No problem, but before that, please tell if all the students are ok," All Might said. "Also Aiza-I mean Eraser Head, as well as Thirteen, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie."

"Well aside from this boy, the only student injuries were scrapes. Both teachers are in stable condition, Deadpool will be fine and Pinkemina has no sign of injury," Tsukauchi said.

All Might sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"If it weren't for you teachers, as well as Deadpool and Spider-Man, the students wouldn't have made it," Tsukauchi said. "You saved those kids' life today."

"That's not quite what happened," All Might said. "Yes we saved those students, but they also risked their lives fighting today as well."

"Thank you All Might," Izuku said.

"Quite honestly, I don't think there's ever been a group of first-year kids who've had to deal with a fight like this so early in their training, at least not since Spider-Man's days as a student," All Might said. "Not only did they survive, they gained a lot of experience and a better understanding of what it means to be a pro. Those villains made a mistake attacking them, those kids are strong, they're filled with courage and drive." Everyone in the room seemed at awe in All Might's speech. "Mark my words, they'll become great heroes."

All Might turned to Izuku and did a thumbs up, which Izuku appreciated. Izuku felt a new surge of determination, driven to train harder and becoming the best hero he can be.

Peter had faith that Izuku could make it as a hero, and believed in his daughter as well. But when he thought back to Shigaraki, something about him just unnerved him. Not to mention the mist guy that was near him. Hopefully he could get more information from this, but it seems like his daughter is already facing danger.

Elsewhere Mayday is seen speaking on a cellphone just outside of UA's doors. "It was pretty intense today, didn't think villains would randomly show up at our High School."

On the other side of that phone call was Tony Stark, sitting in his room at Stark Industries, "Well when you live the life of a hero, anything's possible, gotta be prepared.

"Well at least I wasn't captured again," Mayday said. "I actually got to knock a few guys out."

"That's great to hear kiddo, you're a tough girl Mayday, so I know you got what it takes to make it in UA," Stark said.

"Thanks, I promise that when I come back home, I'll be a full fledged hero, then I can watch over New York City like my dad does," Mayday said.

"Hey when you get back, we might make you an Avenger, get the new Generation going," Stark said.

"That's a good goal for the future, but I think I'll start small," Mayday said. "When dad started out, he started from the beginning, doing even the smallest of favors. He taught me that being a hero doesn't mean fighting epic battles, just helping out when you can, even if it's helping the elderly cross the street."

"Starting out small, just like I taught him, and how he taught Miles," Stark said. "I mean I didn't start small, I had to fight my way out of a cave, but different upbringings I guess. Your dad had it better, he earned the trust of the people by being there for the little things, people appreciate little things, and sometimes they reward you with churros."

Mayday giggled at that, "Dad's told me that story."

"He tells everyone," Stark said. "When I took your dad under my wing, he was way too overly eager to do bigger things, which I don't blame him, but sometimes you gotta pave your path. I admire that you want to do that for yourself, that mindset, your father's powers and generosity, your mother's smarts and intuition, and UA's training will all mold you into possibly the greatest hero this world's known. You, young lady, will be more popular than everyone, Steve, Superman, and even All Might. You're going to be the Number One Hero in the world."

"Wow, that's really nice of you to say Uncle Tony," Mayday said, getting really flustered. "But I might have some competition, one of my classmates, Izuku Midoriya, he's really talented as well, and he's so much like my dad when he was a kid."

"Izuku Midoriya, that's the boy who tried to save your life last year, correct?" Stark asked.

"Yes, he's my classmate now, he's trying to control his powers, but when he does, I feel like he'll be one of the best," Mayday said.

"Now tell me, when you first met the boy, you and your dad mentioned that he was quirkless, but a few months ago your cousin mentioned he had powers, what's the story there?" Stark asked.

"I'm...not sure, he says his quirk developed while he was training with All Might," Mayday said, feeling guilty about lying to Tony. She knows the real reason as to why he has his powers, but it seems like it's suppose to be a secret, so she won't say anything, otherwise she'll lose the trust of probably her only true friend.

"Oh, well since it's a strength quirk maybe he had it all along, but didn't really work out enough to see. Peter mentioned the kid was scrawny, so maybe he just needed a bit of exercise to make the quirk pop out," Stark said. "Anyway, tell me more about this boy, and all your classmates, including your teacher, I'm kind of curious."

This invasion of USJ became a major talking point all over the world as word quickly spread, starting from the media entering the building to the villains attacking. It was something The Avengers had caught on to, especially Nick Fury, who from his base was considering how much of a threat these villains can be if they can get into a prestigious school.

Others like Fantastic Four had been made aware, of course worried since Franklin Richards attends UA, the X-Men also relating since their school's had similar trouble, and many worried about Rina, including her father. The Daily Bugle already began to cover it, the former employer of Peter Parker not wasting any Royalty of Equestria too feared the safety of Flurry Heart, some doubting UA's abilities to keep her safe.

The Daily Planet of course were also ready to cover this, one of it's top journalists Lois Lane just about prepared to travel out to Japan to get the info.

"Can you believe this Clark? UA attacked by villains?" Lois said, grabbing her pads. "This is the type of story the public wants to know, seems like the villains are getting smarter, destroying heroes before they have a chance to make it big."

Also packing up was Clark Kent, who unlike Lois, was just ready to go home. "I'm just glad All Might and Spider-Man were there to keep those poor kids safe."

"Too bad Superman wasn't there, wonder why?" Lois said, slyly glancing at Clark.

"I'm sure he would have been there if All Might and Spider-Man couldn't get the job done, thankfully they did, not surprised," Clark said. "They're great heroes, thanks to them, Superman doesn't have to worry about being everywhere at once. I have faith that they'll keep doing their best, but if they ever do need a hand, I'm sure they'll get a helping hand from all their Super Friends."

"Super Friends? What is this a Saturday Morning cartoon?" Lois joked. "Well I'm gonna get ready to travel, maybe I can speak with All Might himself, imagine that interview. See ya hon."

As Lois left, Clark had to ponder to himself, "I hope Spider-Man's gonna be alright, he must have been so worried about his daughter. Well at least he's there to help All Might, especially with that injury of his. Sounds like he's just about ready to finally pick a successor, I hope he makes the right choice." He looked out the window, in the direction of another familiar city. "Wonder what you would make of all this, Bruce?"

The Bat Symbol had shown up above Gotham City, it's savior ready to do his job. Though with the shock of the UA attack, even he had to wonder if villains were getting bolder as of late, and how this would affect the entire landscape if they believed that nothing was impenetrable.

Later that night in an office building back in Japan, a man is sitting alone in a room as he listens to a press conference report regarding the attack on the USJ, with All Might once again being at the center of praise, and a little recognition given to Spider-Man as well.

The man just stared off, a lot on his mind as he twirled around a card of some sorts, a white dragon with blue eyes. Suddenly a voice was heard from his intercom.

"Sir, Capsule Corp is on the phone, the President wishes to speak with you."

"Put it through," he said, looking back to his card. "Looks like All Might found himself in a tricky situation, and Spider-Man being in town? I get the feeling the next few years are going to be very interesting." He glanced back at his card as it began to glow and emanate. "Whatever happens though, I'll be ready."

A female voice came through the intercom, "Seto, are you there?"

Putting his card away, Seto Kaiba turned his attention to his intercom, "Good to hear from you Bulma, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**End of the First Season, this story will cover the other MHA seasons, as well as eventually give a retelling of the backstories of many Marvel and DC heroes in this world, the human retellings of the MLP characters, plus slowly introduce new worlds that will become part of this massive crossover.**


End file.
